Overlord of the Seas
by YinShadow
Summary: From boy to slave: Luffy was enslaved at a young age. From slave to killer: Luffy made his first kill, and he liked it. From killer to fugitive: Luffy's fate is sealed. From Fugitive to pirate: Luffy sails the seas after his freedom. From pirate to Overlord: Evil Always find a way. Evil Overlord Luffy, harem.
1. Introduction Arc

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Prologue

The Grand Line, mostly known as the "Pirate Graveyard" because once you enter it you never return alive. Only the lucky ones managed to venture through those treacherous unpredictable seas and survive the unknown on either on the islands or the sea itself, and come out either traumatized or half-dead. However there was one man who conquered that ocean and now the Grand Line fear him. His name is Gol D Roger or "Gold Roger" to the Marines. He was either insane or brave to conquer the treacherous ocean and got out alive; this gave him the reputation of being the Pirate King, Conqueror of Oceans, Overlord of the Seas.

His rules the Grand line on a tall dark tower on the back or a Giant Turtle that is the size of a continent, even a city is built on the Colossal Turtle's shell with the Tower being the tallest building, high enough to nearly pierce the sky. The city is given many names: Kaizokugakure no sato (Hidden Pirate village), Neo-Atlantis, the floating city of darkness. But the tower is given only one name, a name that is kept for centuries: the Abyss Tower.

Roger ruled the Oceans for 5 years, waged war against the Yonkou and the World Government. He commands a pirate fleet of 50 ships and 10'000 strong. He has 2 mistresses to rule by his side, Portgaz D Rouge, a beautiful maiden from the South Blue and Velvet, daughter of Vice Admiral "Wizard" of the Marines, Ex-Fiancée of "Rear Admiral "Paladin" William the Black, and Witch of the East Blue. The marriage of Roger and Velvet caused the Marines to retaliate as Vice Admiral "Wizard" did not take the news very lightly.

But despite "Wizard's" personal reasons of capturing Roger, the Marine Fleet Admiral Kong prepares for the battle at Roger's domain. The Vice Admirals of the Marines are each on their personal warships to sail, including the 6 most famous ones in the regiment. Kuzan, Borsalino, Sakazuki, Wizard, Sengoku and Garp, those 6 are famous from all of the Marines because they battled not only Roger but the 3 of the Yonkou in the past and barely survived while gained the pirate's respect for their bravery and efforts, despite their constant defeats and failures.

Grand Line: 5 miles off shore from Neo-Atlantis

The Marine Fleet of Warships sailed through treacherous storms and fought against feral Neputnians but they reached the domain of the Overlord of the Sea Gol D Roger. But Roger was expecting them as he sent his personal fleet of Pirate ships to do battle on the enemy. Sengoku, who is the Admiral of that time, is given command of the Marine Fleet by him is his second in command and close friend Monkey D Garp. Sengoku took out his spyglass and uses it to analyze the strength of Roger's armada; he noticed that the crew of the fleet aren't mostly human. They are 3" demon with each different skin colours and each of their specialized attacks.

"Roger's crew are truly demons" said Sengoku as he put away his spyglass "and the armada is strong"

"Roger lives to his reputation" said Garp

"Not for long" said Sengoku "Signal the ships to attack"

"Aye" said Garp as he salutes and heads for the deck to signal.

Garp reaches for the Den Den Mushi to call in the signal to the other Vice Admirals of the fleet.

"His is Vice Admiral Garp of the Marine Flagship" said Garp "Prepare to attack"

"_Aye" _replies Kuzan

"_Aye" _Replies Borsalino

"_Aye" _replies Sakazuki

"_Aye" _replies Doberman

"_Aye" _replies Dalmatian

"_Aye"_ replies Wizard

"_Aye" _replies Momonga

"_Aye" _replies Bastille

"_Aye" _replies John Giant

"_Aye" _Replies Jaguar D Saul

"_Aye" _replies Tsuru

"_Aye" _replies Yamakiji

"_Aye" _replies Strawberry

After getting the replies from the Vice Admirals of the Marine Fleet, Garp rushes to report Sengoku at the Flagship bow.

"Signal delivered, Sengoku" said Garp

"Good" said Sengoku as he rolls up his sleeves to reveal his muscle toned arms. "Let's end this"

The Marine Fleet set sail towards the Overlord of the Sea's domain and advances toward the armada.

"Man the cannons, men" orders Sengoku to his crew

"Aye Admiral sir" said the Marine crew on board the Flagship.

The warship joins in too, under the command of each Vice Admiral on board, the Marines is loading up the cannons and swivel guns, grabbing their swords, guns, muskets and hand-cannons. Each of the Marines primed and ready for battle, Sengoku prepares to do a speck to help boost up the men's' morale. He takes out a Den Den Mushi and begins his speech.

"Fellow Marines and followers of justice, today is the day we vanquish the true enemy of our cause and free the citizens under that tyrant's dark reign. I know you are all scared due to Roger's ruthless reputation, but do not fret for we a stronger together. We are the Marines, followers of justice and punishers of injustice." Said Sengoku as he continues his speech, he points at the tall dark Tower on the horizon, dark storm cloud surrounds and partially covers the peak of it. "What you see here is the enemy and what become of the future if we let it remain. This evil will spread like cancer if we do not act fast, 5 years we watched him terrorize and conquer but NO more.

I will not let Roger continue, I will stop him till my dying breath because I rather die than live under his rule but not without a fight. Fellow Marines, fellow followers of Justice, do you agree?"

"AYE!" replies every single Marine to their Admiral

"Then let us set sail, TO VICTORY!" yells Sengoku

And so the Marine Fleet sails towards the Abyss Tower and towards the Pirate Armada under the command of Gol D Roger.

Abyss Tower: Throne Room

Inside the malevolent tower, the king rests upon his throne. He sees what the tower sees as a large glowing orb reveals him the incoming fleet of Marine Warships sailing to his dark domain. A toothy grin is appears underneath his long curled moustache as he predicted this would happen when he assembled his armada right before the Marines' arrival.

By his side are his 2 beautiful mistresses, Portgaz D Rouge and Velvet. They too expected this to happen and are feeling a bit concerned about this. Roger noticed this and smiled sweetly at them as he placed each of his hand on his mistresses' cheeks.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine" said Roger

"But what about your health, Roger?" said Velvet

"Not all illnesses are curable, and I accept my fate" said Roger until he starts to cough violently and blood seeps out from his mouth but wipes it away with his sleeve. Unknown to the Marine's knowledge, Roger is suffering from Terminal Illness and will not have long to live. But due to his reputation, he'd rather die in the hands of the marine than die from the disease. "Crocus did all he can for me, it's time for me to due battle. I disbanded the crew and told everyone to evacuate. My minion crew will keep the Marines busy until they reach here. Both of you should leave also"

"I don't like this" said Velvet

"I know" said Roger nodding in agreement. "But that's how is should be. Take cares of my sons and tell them I said goodbye"

Velvet and Rouge sadly nods as they give Roger one last kiss goodbye and leaves the throne room to evacuate the Tower. Roger remains sitting and awaits his adversaries to come and arrest him. But he will not go without a fight; he takes out a bottle of rum and unsheathes his sword while he sits there on his throne and waits.

BOOM

The wait is over as the Vice Admirals have arrived at the throne room, Roger smiles as his "guests" have arrived.

"You've come" said Roger while he takes a swig from his bottle of rum.

"It's time to end this, Roger" said Sengoku pointing at the Overlord of the Sea. "By order of the Marines and the World Government, you are hereby under arrest for the crimes of piracy, tyranny, mass murder, Regicide and illegal enslavement."

"And why am I not surprised about this" said Roger nonchalantly at the Admiral. "I am indeed a pirate, a tyrant, a murderer of Marines, Pirates, peasants and kings. I enslave all and force them to serve under me and help my dark domain grow. What I am doing is for a good cause"

"A good cause, what you did is against justice" said Sengoku

"Ha, what is true justice?" said Roger as his finished his rum and tosses the empty bottle on the floor to shatter into piece. "It is just an empty threat to us rouges, but no more we fear Justice and wage war upon it. But if you cherish your so called Justice, who am I to stop you"

Roger gets up from his throne and twirls his sword and stances for battle.

"Have at you, Followers of Justice" said Roger with a smirk

The Marine Vice Admirals charge in to battle against Roger and Roger stands up to counter them.

CLANG

Roger cross swords against Momonga first and counters Onigumo's sword with a kick in the stomach. Then he pushes Momonga off and then was clashed with Strawberry and Doberman.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Despite being outnumbered by 14 Vice Admirals and 1 Admiral of the marines, Roger is strong to take them all down. Roger counters Doberman and Strawberry and slashes and inflicted cuts on their chests and kicks them aside. Then Roger is now confronted by the 3 Giant Vice Admirals: John Giant, Bastille and Jaguar D Saul. However despite the size difference, Roger isn't intimidated but grinned at them.

"Your reign ends now, Roger" said John Giant as he slams his sword vertically while Bastille and Saul slam their might fists at Roger.

CLANG

However Roger blocked the 3 giant's attacks with his Cutlass and bare hand, this surprised the Marines until roger stares menacingly at them and caused them overwhelm with fear and fainted while foaming in the their mouths.

"You sure have weak candidates for having the title as "Vice Admiral", Sengoku" said Roger smirking at Sengoku "They couldn't even withstand my Overlord Haki"

Dalmatian and Yamakiji try to strike from behind but Roger dodges them and grabs them by their faces.

"Surprise attacks are useless against me" said Roger as he slams the 2 Vice Admirals hard on the floor. "Don't you all know I am unstoppable?"

"Why you" said Sakazuki angrily but Sengoku stops him.

"Stand down, Sakazuki" said Sengoku "You're not at his league to stop him, I underestimated him too much"

"Indeed you did" said Roger with a smirk

"Kuzan, Borsalino, Sakazuki, Tsuru" said Sengoku "Take the other Vice Admiral back to the ships"

"But what about you, sir" said Tsuru

"Garp and Wizard and I will be fine" said Sengoku "Now go"

"Aye" said the 4 remained conscious Vice Admirals, although Sakazuki was reluctant to leave but obeyed nonetheless.

The Only remaining Marines that oppose Roger are Sengoku, Garp and Wizard. Roger only chuckles at this and gets ready for the second round of their battle. The 3 are one of Roger's greatest adversaries and also know the Colours of Haki.

"Let us begin" said Roger as he then charges at the 3 Marines and they too charge in for battle.

CLANG

Later on at Neo Atlantis

While the Vice Admirals and Admiral Sengoku head towards the Tower, the remaining Marines embark onto Neo-Atlantis to liberate it from Roger's reign. The Minions weren't just on their now fallen fleet as they are all hiding in the abandoned and not recently ruined building caused by the Warships' cannon fire. It is a bloodbath in the abandoned city as Marines and Minions cross swords and fire their firearms at one another.

While in the crossfire, Vice Admiral Tsuru, Kuzan, Boralino and Sakazuki are escorting the now conscious but injured Vice Admirals, who were defeated by Roger, back to the Fleet for medical attention; the Marine Soldiers saw the Vice Admirals and are defending them from the Minions while they go though.

"Vice-Admirals" said one of the Marines "What happened?"

"We underestimated the enemy" said Tsuru "The Admiral and Vice-Admirals Wizard and Garp are confronting him alone"

"Should we assist them?" said the other Marine soldier

"No, the enemy is to powerful for you, soldier" said Kuzan. "Retreat to the ships, this battle is lost"

"You admit defeat, Kuzan?" said Sakazuki frowning at Kuzan's coward act

"Open your eyes, Sakazuki" argued Kuzan "Roger is too powerful, the Admiral knew this and so did Wizard and Garp. They had more experience against him than either than all of us. 1000 or even a million High Rank Officers wouldn't make a difference against that bastard"

"I had to agree on Kuzan on this one" said Borsalino "I mean Roger is one scary pirate"

Sakazuki scoffs arrogantly at this but Kuzan does have a point, facing Roger would total suicide since he isn't well experienced like Sengoku, Garp and Wizard.

"I understand" said Sakazuki "Let us retreat…and pray that Admiral Sengoku, Garp and Wizard return back alive"

Kuzan nods at this and helps the injured Vice Admirals to shore.

Marine Fleet

The Vice Admirals return to the fleet as well as the Marine soldiers, the battle is lost to them as the Overlord of the seas is too powerful against them. Hope is now lost to all the Marines. Sakazuki grits his teeth angrily at his defeat and nearly accidently burned down his own ship when his anger got the better of him and let his magma leak out from his body. Kuzan did notice Sakazuki's anger and immediately froze the magma before it could do any serious damage.

"Calm down, Sakazuki" scolded Kuzan "You nearly killed the entire crew with that reckless behaviour"

"How can I calm down about this" argued Sakazuki "We lost, justice failed and now the entire world will be at bastard's mercy"

"Just calm down" said Kuzan "we will bring Roger to justice and end his tyranny, I swear it"

"Yeah and by that time he grows even stronger than the Yonkou and not even the Shichibukai can take him down" said Sakazuki "face it, it's hopeless now"

"That's defeatist talk!" said Kuzan

"Well its true" said Sakazuki "normally I would say this but it's true and you know it"

"There will be a way to stop him" said Kuzan "he's only a man, we destroyed is demon crew, decimated those creatures. We did all that to get to Roger, at least we tried"

"Trying is not enough" said Sakazuki as he scoffs and leans on the bulwark to brood like an ignorant child. "Might as well prepare to go down on our knees and lick Roger's boots once conquers the oceans"

Kuzan lost his temper and tackles Sakazuki and starts beating him up.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ATTITUDE, SAKAZUKI!" roared Kuzan until Borsalino intervened and drags Kuzan away from the magma-using Marine. "GET OFF ME BORSALINO I WANT TO KNOCK SOME SENSE OUT OF THAT BASTARD!"

"Calm down, please" said Borsalino "nothing will settle if you all start fighting"

"Stay out of this, Borsalino" said Sakazuki wiping the blood off his lips and bruised cheek "it's obvious that Kuzan hates me"

"DAMN RIGHT I DO!" shouted Kuzan trying to free himself from Borsalino's grip

"Please calm down, Kuzan" pleaded Borsalino

Suddenly a Marine soldier rushes to the deck to report something.

"Vice Admirals, the Den Den Mushi has called" said the Marine "It's Vice Admiral Garp"

Kuzan and Sakazuki sharp turned their heads at this and rushes to the ship's Den Den Mushi located on the main mast. Kuzan took the call and replies.

"This is Vice-Admiral Kuzan, please respond" said Kuzan

"_Kuzan, my old pal its good hear from you" _Garp's voice is coming from the Den Den Mushi's mouth and the expression of happiness is shown on the snail's face. _"Good news, Roger is now under Marine custody"_

Everyone on the fleet heard this and all started to cheer in victory, they all toss their hats in the air and cheers in victory.

"3 CHEERS TO VICE-ADMIRAL GARP, HERO OF THE MARINES!"

HOOZAH!

HOOZAH!

HOOZAH!

The 3 followers of Justice who stayed behind fought against the Overlord of the Sea and won, Roger is defeated and brought to justice, although Sengoku and Wizard were defeated by Roger and Garp was the only one standing to claim victory.

(Flashback)

CLANG

WHAM

The battle started and getting serious, Roger raised his gauntlet clad hand and summoned his demonic crew of Minions. The Minions charges in at the 3 High ranked Marines but they never stood a change against Wizard's magic, Garp's might fists and Sengoku's new god-like appearance since he ate a devil fruit that turns him literally a God or Buddha in Asian cultures. Sengoku's large and golden physique intimidates the minions and all of them were squished by Sengoku's large godly hands.

Wizard is a specialty in magic as he pulls out his staff and conjures magic to defeat the summoned minion. However more minions approach Wizard and all charges at him.

"BEGONE YOU DEMONS FROM HELL!" yells Wizard as he slams his staff on the ground and caused a shockwave and forced the Minions to fly towards the walls.

"Feel the wrath of "Buddha Sengoku!" said Sengoku in his God form as he throws a fist at the minions.

The Minions were decimated and the rest flee for their life, Roger scoffs at the minions' cowardice but his smirks instantly as he approaches Wizard and Sengoku.

"Your demon crew is gone, time to face justice" said Sengoku as he through his fist at Roger but missed as Roger used **Kenbunshoku Haki **to dodge the attacks and then **Busoshoku Haki **on his fist when he swiftly punched Sengoku on the stomach. Sengoku would be able to counter it but Roger was too fast to even make a move. Then Roger charges at Wizard to battle next, Roger would use his Haki enhanced punches at Wizard but luckily he uses his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to dodge them. Wizard uses his Staff, channeled in Haki energy, against Roger but he dodges the swipes from the staff with his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to dodge them. Roger and Wizard continues to counter dodge and counter attack one another until one of them slips up and make an opening, unfortunately Wizard made a large opening and roger took advantage to that.

WHAM

Roger planted his fist right into Wizard's stomach, Wizard gaped in pain and his eyes rolled right back that you can see only the whites. Wizard drops to his knees until Roger grabbed him by his long silver hair and slams him down hard on the floor, forming a small crater and cracks on the stone floor. Wizard is now unconscious on the floor, pain still flowing in him but cannot speak or move as the body betrays him from any movement but can only feel pain from Roger's Haki enhanced punch.

"ROGER!" roared Sengoku in his god form as he throws his might fist at him. But Roger smirks as his right hand turns into a metallic form and counters the Admiral's incoming fist with his own.

WHAM!

Their fist collide but Sengoku's arm bones starts to fracture and break by the hardness of Roger's sudden metallic fist. The pain forced Sengoku to return to his human form and loses his guard as Roger suddenly approaches him and slugs him hard on the face. Sengoku flew sideways down and crashes onto the ground, the pain is too intense that he too falls unconscious. Roger cracks his knuckles triumphantly and smirks at Garp, who wasted no time and charges at Roger.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Roger and Garp's fists collide and fortunately Garp's bones didn't fracture by the impact.

"Just you and Me, Garp" said Roger with his infamous smile

"I waited decades for this" said Garp frowning but with a small smirk.

Garp and Roger jumps back a pace and charges again to once again throw their punches at on another.

(Flashback ends)

The news of this caught up to the other Marines, but that's not all as another call is received by the Den Den Mushi.

"This is Vice-Admiral Kuzan, report" said Kuzan

"_Vice-Admiral, sir" _said a woman's voice comes out from the snail's mouth. _"I have apprehended the 2 mistresses and now under Marine Custody"_

"Well done, Soldier" said Kuzan as he heard that Velvet and Rouge are caught "return to the Flagship ASAP"

"_Roger" _said the female marine soldier.

Later on the Marine soldier who caught Roger's 2 mistresses returns to the Flagship. Kuzan was there to welcome here and gives her a salute and a salute back.

"Well done, soldier you just captured one of the World Government's most wanted criminals" said Kuzan "What is your name, cadet?"

"Corporal Belle-mére, sir" said the woman who in her early 20s as she took off her hat to reveal a small pink Mohawk with a ponytail at the end and a few bang over her forehead.

"Well done, Belle-mére" said Kuzan "I'll report to Fleet Admiral Kong to your heroism. At ease"

"Yes sir" said Belle-mére as she salutes and leaves to rest from her battles. Then she remembers something. "Oh I almost forgot"

"What is it?" said Kuzan

"They were carrying these 2 children" said Belle-mére as she signals a marine who was in her squad. And reveals a 3 year old boy with messy black hair and freckles, and a 5 month old baby boy with the same hair "It seems that the mistresses were holding them hostage so that they can escape"

"Is that true?" said Kuzan

"They were pointing a gun at them and threatened us to stand aside" said Belle-mére "If it weren't for me, I wouldn't have captured them and saved those 2 boys"

Kuzan turns to Velvet and Rouge, both of them glaring at the ice using Vice Admiral while Kuzan readjust his pince-nez sunglasses.

"Using children as hostages to help you escape, that is very low" said Kuzan "even for you 2"

"You Marines are so predictable; you would do anything to ensure a child's safety" smirks Velvet "Especially you, Kuzan"

"Captain, take those 2 prisoners to the brig until we return to Marineford" said Kuzan

"Aye Vice-Admiral, sir" said a Marine Captain as he takes Velvet and Rouge to the brig. Kuzan turns to Sakazuki and gives him a victorious smirk which Sakazuki just scoffs and turns away to brood.

"That's right, who is right?!" Kuzan gloated and smirked at his rival/friend.

"Don't push it, Kuzan" said Sakazuki frowning at the ice-user.

Borsalino sighed and shook his head at this rivalry and smiled in relief.

"Well at least they aren't fighting anymore" said Borsalino as he quietly chuckled at his 2 friends.

Later

While the Marines celebrate their victory that they thought would never happen, the sea started to rumble and all turn to the starboard side of the ships to see Neo Atlantis slow sink down into the bottom. And as all were worried that Garp, Sengoku and Wizard will not make there on time until a glimmer of hope is shown as a small rowing boat is seen off shore.

All battered and bloodied, Garp returns rowing the boat with Sengoku and Wizard who are badly injured and a chained up Roger with his infamous smile. The Marines cheers for Garp escaping the sinking city, Kuzan sighed in relief that his good friend his safe.

"Welcome back, Garp" said Kuzan

"Thanks Kuzan" said Garp with his trademark smile "Well, we did it"

"You did it, Garp" said Kuzan "You brought hope to us when we started to lose hope"

"I couldn't agree more" said Sengoku smiling while he winces in pain

"Men, take them to medical bay and take Roger to the Brig" said Kuzan

"Aye Vice-Admiral, sir" said the Marines as they all hesitant to take Roger due to his fearsome reputation. But now that he is in chains, they are brave enough to go near him.

Kuzan sighed at this and massages his temples.

"That was one troublesome battle" said Kuzan "but at least Roger has been caught"

"I couldn't agree more" said Borsalino as he takes out a cigarette and starts to smoke in relief.

"Well it we all agree that justice is absolute" said Sakazuki as he takes out a cigar and uses his powers to light it and smokes it.

Marineford

Battle has ended and the 3 wanted criminals of the World Government is under Marine custody and are taken to Marine HQ in Marineford to stand trial for their heinous crimes against humanity, justice and the World Government.

Courthouse

Roger, Velvet and Rouge are been taken to Courthouse to be put on trial for their crimes against the government. Fleet Admiral Kong is the judge for this trial against the 3 defendants.

"Court is now in session" said Kong "The trial is for the defendant Gol D Roger Aka "Gold Roger the Pirate King". Roger you are call here for the crimes of piracy, mass murder, theft, kidnapping, hostage taking, illegal enslavement, Regicide, arson and mass destruction of many kingdoms. How do you plead?"

"Guilty" said Roger causing everyone to murmur in shock at the sudden reply with no hesitation of confession his guilty crimes. "I regret nothing of what I did during my times at sea and at my dark domain. I am glad for what I did and I will not regret it for the rest of my life"

"Very well" said Kong as he slams his gavel on the deck. "Gol D Roger, for your heinous crimes against the Marines and the World Government, you are to be put to death within a week's time."

"May I have just one request?" asked Roger as he smiled menacingly "Can you put the execution at Lougetown? It's where I grew up in before I started my life as a pirate"

"So be it" said Kong "Your execution is relocated at Loguetown: East Blue. Guards, take him to his cell"

The fallen Pirate king is been taken away to the holding cells of Marine HQ while the trial continues, next Rouge is to be tried to justice.

"Portgaz D Rouge, you are called here for the crimes of piracy and collaborations to the Pirate King. How to you plead?"

"Guilty" said Rouge "I do not regret my actions for what I did with Roger, I love him and will be with him to the end. So allow me to die along with him"

"Very well" said Kong "I sentence you to be executed along with Roger at Lougetown in the East Blue within a week's time. Guards, take her to her cell and call in the next defendant."

Rouge has been taken away and now and finally Velvet is called to the defendant's stand.

"Velvet Aka "Sea Witch" you are called here for the crimes of piracy, fraud, illegal, witchcraft, and collaborating with the Pirate King. How to you plead?" said Kong

"Guilty" said Velvet "I swore my life and love to help Roger accomplish his dreams to be King for I am his Queen"

"Very well, however due to the fact that you are the daughter of Vice-Admiral Wizard and Sister of Captain Rose. You will not be given the death penalty." Said Kong as he slams his gavel on his desk "Velvet I sentence you life imprisonment within Impel Down: Level 6. Guards, take here away and prepare her departure to Impel Down"

Velvet widen her eyes at this and starts to struggle while the guards drag her out of the courtyard.

"NO, I will not allow this!" shouted Velvet "I can't life without Roger, let me die with him!"

Kong sighed as he watched Velvet leave the courtyard involuntary and started to massage his temples. He then looks at Vice-Admiral Wizard, his is moderately bandaged from his battle against Roger.

"You are a cruel man, Wizard" said Kong "She will never forgive you for denying her death with her love"

"She was a foolish girl, she was supposed to wed with Rear-Admiral William but she ran off with that bastard" said Wizard "The death penalty is just a kindness to her and she needs to be punished, severely"

"Even though it means breaking up the bond with Roger?" said Kong

"Precisely" said Wizard "She will need to know her place and make amends for her past sins. Life-Imprisonment within Impel Down would he good for her"

"I hope you know what you are doing, Wizard" said Kong

Next Day: Marineford Plaza

The news of Roger's capture spread across the world, one of the Pirate Captains didn't take the news lightly. That pirate is "Gold Lion" Shiki, a former adversary of Roger's years back during Roger's voyage across the New World. Shiki is a heavily tanned man in his late 30s with long spiky blond mane and small bush blonde bread on his chin connected with a thin black goatee. He wears golden robes over his black kimono shirt and dark green sash and red hakama pants. And strangely has a steering wheel lodged into his skull, which he gained during his battle against Roger.

The Golden Lion was furious about the news that he personally came to Marineford and massacred the marines that got in his way so he can kill the fallen pirate King himself.

"I respected that man's strength" said Shiki angrily at the news as he stands on the pile of dead Marines and holding his 2 blood coated swords.

Suddenly Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Garp arrive at the corpse littered plaza.

"Roger is the Pirate King" told Sengoku to Shiki "In his battle with you, he was victorious"

"Pirate King? So what!?" shouted Shiki as he turns to the Admiral "If he'd just joined me, we would've ruled the seas together. He would be even powerful than ever, we would've been kings!"

Shiki gritted his teeth, nearly bit off his cigar in his mouth out of anger.

"We may have been enemies, but we part of the same Era!" shouted Shiki "If he is here, let me see him. IF HE'S ABOUT TO DIE, THEN LET ME KILL HIM BY MY HAND!"

"We can't do that" said Sengoku "Roger is put to death, in a week's time he will be executed in the "land of Beginning" Lougetown in the East"

"The East Blue? The weakest sea?" said Shiki until he shouted angrily "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, WHY WOULD HE DIE IN SUCH A PATHETIC OCEAN?!"

"The East Blue represents peace" said Garp "The execution will be used as an example to all pirates, it will discourage them to oppose the Marines and the World Government"

"Roger's execution will commence" said Sengoku as he takes off his overcoat and gets ready for battle against Shiki, Garp does the same. "Nothing will stop that, even you!"

Garp and Sengoku charges at Shiki who levitates in the air due to his devil fruit powers, the 3 warriors of the sea clash into battle.

Holding cell

Roger sensed Shiki's presence and smirks at that foolish pirate who wanted him dead.

"Oh Shiki, you never learn" said Roger as he chuckles until he smiles sadly when he heard about Velvet's sentence. Velvet, who is cuddling in Roger's chest, cries at this as she will not be with Roger anymore. "There, there Velvet, don't cry. See it as a good thing"

"How would this be a good thing?" asked Velvet angrily as her face his buried in Roger's chest. "You'll be gone, I'll be trapped for all eternity and I'll never get to see my beautiful son grown up"

"Yes you will" said Roger "You think that pitiful prison would contain "Sea Witch" Velvet for long? You can use your black magic to free yourself since it wasn't obtained by a devil fruit. You have a major advantage; Impel Down will be an easy escape for you"

"You really think so" said Velvet as she looks up at her lover.

"Positive" said Roger with a smile until he starts to whisper. "Also, you get to watch Luffy grow up, and Ace also"

"You're making Luffy your heir?" said Velvet

"That's right" said Roger "evil always finds a way, and soon you and I will be together in the other side. I promise you"

Roger cuddles with Rouge and Velvet together.

"Once my head rolls, a new era will start" said Roger with his infamous grin.

A Week Later

Roger and Rouge arrives at Lougetown for their execution, Velvet and Shiki are now imprisoned in Impel Down. The Pirate King and his Queen walks between the crowd and towards the execution platform. Within the crowd, the disbanded crew are there to witness and say their goodbyes to their captain/king.

Roger and Rouge reached the Execution Platform and both kneeled on the knees while the 2 Executioners unsheathe their glaives and place them near the Pirate King Queen's neck. Both of them smile as they have no regrets in their lives, they had wonderful memories and started a family. Sadly they would never get to watch their son Ace grows up into a strong handsome young man. But at least he and Luffy are safe, ironically under Garp's care, who gone to Dawn Island.

Despite the true intentions of the execution, Roger's final words started a new era, a New Pirate Era.

"You want me treasure, you can have it" said Roger loudly for everyone to hear. "I have gathered it all into one place. You just have to find it"

And after those final words, the Pirate King and his Queen Portgaz D Rouge fell into Death's embrace. Each with a smile on their now dead faces, they never regretted anything in their now fallen lives.

The disbanded crew weep and say their silent farewells while the crowd of Lougetown cheers for the death of the Overlord of the Seas and also gave out a clue of his vast wealth and of the legendary treasure "One Piece"

The words spread across the world, into the ears of every pirate from all the 5 seas. In death Roger still caused chaos in the seas by starting this new Great Pirate Era. Many Pirates set out to for the Grand Line to find Roger's treasure but due to the Grand Line's reputation, those pirates never returned and made most of the pirates reluctant to sail there and decided to stay in the 4 Blues.

20 years later: Fuusha docks at midnight

Unknown to the world, the Marines and the World Government, the legacy of Gol D Roger is about to come. And when 20 years has passed, a young man starts his quest to follow in his father's footsteps. His name his Monkey D Luffy, the man who is going to be Overlord of the seas, and today he is going to leave tonight because Garp is going to enlist him to the Marines and Luffy does not want that. He commandeered a small schooner type ship belonging to a passing merchant and is waiting for Sabo, his adoptive big brother who ran away because he hated his aristocratic family and life.

"You ready, Sabo?" said Luffy who is sitting down on the ship and leaning on the mast.

"Ready" said a man in his early 20s, wearing a navy blue Overcoat and a Top hat with goggles above the rim. He jumps on board the ship and leans on the bulwark. "Let's set off before that crazy old man return and forces you to recruit for the Marines"

"Don't want that" said Luffy as he adjusts his straw hat and raised his gauntlet clad hand to summon his crew of Brown minions wearing pirate garbs. "Let's cast off, you swabs, we have oceans to conquer. And let everyone knows the name of "Mugiwara"

"Aye aye, Captain" said the minions

Roger's reign ended 20 years after his execution, and now a new ruler of the seas will come. The World Government, the Marines, even the Aristocracy will tremble in fear by this new Overlord. Monkey D Luffy, son of Gol D Roger begins his quest and there is nothing that will stop him.

Because Evil always find a way.

**End of Chapter**

**A/N To let you all know that due to the date of Roger's death, Luffy will be aged 20 and Ace will be 22 because Rouge didn't delayed the birthing for 20 months.**


	2. From boy to slave

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 1: From boy to slave…

On the merchant ship Luffy commandeered, Luffy is in the main cabin on the bed having a lazy day while his minion crew are doing chores on the ship. Sabo is at the helm, steering through the wind and reading the sea charts. Sabo is no navigator but he knows a few things about reading maps.

Today is a sunny day but too sunny for Luffy so he's in the cool shade of his cabin. His straw hat covers his face as he takes a nap since he got stayed up at midnight leaving Fuusha village and escaping from his adoptive grandfather Garp. Luffy snores lightly, his breath causes his hat to hover slightly. The hat came from a pirate he knew 13 years ago goes by the name of "Red Haired" Shanks. Shanks was the one of the reasons why Luffy wanted to be a pirate and is a great role model for him.

(Flashback 13 years ago)

Fuusha Village: Docks

At the docks of Fuusha village, a pirate ship is moored there. The ship belongs to "Red Haired" Shanks, a young man in his mid 20s with blood red hair, 5' o clock stubble and 3 vertical scars across his left eye. On his head is a straw hat and over his shoulders is a black coat over his white shirt. He and his crew looks up at the ship's figure head is a boy no older than 7 with messy black hair and wielding a dagger.

"Luffy, what are you doing up here?" said Shanks raising his brow

"I'll show you all that I'm brave" said Luffy, as a child you all know how arrogant they are at that age and adults don't take them seriously. "I'm going to cut myself to prove it"

"HA HA HA, good one Luffy" laughs Shanks assuming it's a joke "Now get down here before you hurt youse-"

But Luffy plunged the tip of the dagger under his left eye, this caused Shanks and the crew to react shockingly

"LUFFY, DON'T MUTILATE YOURSELF!" yelled Shanks in anger and panic.

Makino's tavern

10 minutes later Shanks and the crew are binge drinking and merrymaking in the tavern owned by a young woman named Makino. Luffy is fine but has a scar under his eye from his foolish act to prove his bravery.

"I didn't hurt" said Luffy but his eyes say otherwise as a tear seeped out.

"LIAR that was a foolish thing to do" said Shanks angrily

"But at least I'm not afraid of getting hurt" said Luffy to Shanks "so can I join your crew?"

"Look kid, I know you're brave and all but you're just a small kid" said Shanks "the sea is a dangerous place, plus you can't swim"

"Well I'll learn how to swim" said Luffy "and I am a strong fighter, my fist is like a pistol"

"A pistol, huh" said Shanks with a unconvinced tone

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!?" shouted Luffy angrily as he noticed Shank's tone and face expression saying 'I don't believe you'.

"Calm down Luffy" said Yassop who is having a great time with his fellow crewmates "Let's all have a good time"

"That's right, a pirate's life is a grand one" said Lucky Roo "With vast islands to explore, treasure to be found"

"Not to mention the grog and fine wenches" said Yassop "Aye a pirate's life is a grand one because we are free, free do whatever we life and whenever we like"

"Also away from Kings, clerics and debt-collectors" said Lucky Roo, causing the crew to laugh at that remark.

"WOW!" said an awestruck Luffy

"Alright guy, settle down" said Shanks "Don't encourage the lad"

"But it's true" said Lucky Roo

"Hey Cap'n, why not just let him come along on this next voyage" said one of the crew

"Aye" agrees another pirate

"Alright" said Luffy with excitement

"Alright, but one of you have to stay behind" said Shanks

"Sorry kid, you're on your own" said Shank's crew as they resume their merriment.

"TRAITOR!" shouted Luffy at the crew ditching him because they rather not leave Shank's crew over a young boy.

"Calm down Luffy and have a drink of milk" said Shanks as he offered Luffy a drink

"Thanks" said Luffy as he accepted the milk and drinks it.

"HA HA HA HA, PIRATES DON'T DRINK MILK, HA HA HA HA!" laughs Shanks as he tricked Luffy

"HEY THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" shouted Luffy at Shank's mean trick while Shanks continues to laugh. Luffy leaves Shanks with a huff and turns away from the laughing pirate captain.

"Don't take it at heart, lad"

Luffy turns Ben Beckman, Shank's first mate, who is lighting a cigarette and smiling at Luffy.

"The Cap'n is just look out for ya" said Ben "The safety of the crew is his responsibility, it's not just a lifestyle but a job. We pirates have to fight, pillage, kidnap, and binge drinking and of course swimming in order to survive from the dangers of the Seas. It'll be all too much for you. Also the seas is a dangerous place for you, there are many beasts and ruthless pirates that'll kill ya in a thousand ways. He's not trying to discourage you of being a pirate."

"Well I don't believe it, he thinks I am just some dumb kid" said Luffy frowning with a non convinced expression on his face and turns to point at Shanks making funny faces at him. "You see"

"Er…you do have a point there, Luffy" said Ben with a sweatdrop at his captain's behaviour

Meanwhile the proprietor of the tavern Makino arrives carrying a keg of grog and walks to the counter.

"Oh I see everyone is enjoying themselves" said Makino smiling at her satisfied customers and then she turns to Luffy "Hey Luffy, do you want something to eat?"

"Yeah and put it on my treasure tab" said Luffy

"Treasure tab?" said Shanks as he smirks at Luffy "don't try and swindle her, kid"

"HEY, I'll pay her back when I've got treasure" said Luffy as he frowns at Shanks.

Later on, Makino brought in Luffy and Shanks their food; the 2 began eating them until Luffy decides to ask Shanks something.

"Hey Shanks" said Luffy

"Yeah?" said Shanks

"How long are you going to stay in the village" said Luffy

"Well, we did use this village as a base for about a year" said Shanks as he thinks about it. "And after 2 or 3 more voyages, we'll leave here for good and head north."

"2 or 3 trips, huh?" said Luffy "Well I'll start learning how to swim until then"

"Meh, good for you" said Shanks in a not interested tone.

SLAM

The Tavern door slams open and everyone went quiet and turns to the door, a group of mountain bandits enters the tavern and approaches to the counter.

"We're mountain bandits but we're not here to rob the joint" said Bandit leader "We'll take 10 kegs of your best grog…please"

"Er sorry, we're out" said Makino nervously

"Then what the hell are those guys drinking" said the bandit leader "Apple juice?"

"No, they're drinking grog but unfortunately they drank the tavern dry" said Makino

"Oh, I apologise for that" said Shanks as he offers an unopened bottle of rum to the bandit leader "Here, this one's fresh"

Instead of taking the bottle, the bandit leader swatted it off Shank's hand with his fist, grog went all over Shanks's clothes and the bottle shattered into pieces on the floor.

"You trying to mock me, what's good is there if there's only one measly bottle" said the Bandit

"Oh dear, what a mess" said Shank who is upset at the mess.

"Don't you know who I am?" said the bandit leader as he took out his wanted poser from his pocket. The poster reads:

**WANTED: DEAD OR ALIVE**

**HIGUMA THE BEAR**

**BOUNTY: 8'000'000**

"My head is worth 8 million beris" said the Bandit known as Higuma "I's a dangerous man, I killed 57 men, most of them were fools like you"

But Shanks wasn't paying attention as he starts picking up the shattered glass.

"I am so sorry about this, Makino" said Shanks

"It's no problem" said Makino "I'll get a cloth"

"So you like to clean up, huh?" said Higuma as he takes out his sword and swatted everything off the counter and spills it all over Shanks "Then here's more mess for you to clean up. HA HA HA!"

Higuma and his bandits laugh at this as they humiliated Shanks.

"Come on guys, there's no point in being in here" said Higuma "Let's go to another village"

"AYE!" said the bandits

After the bandits left, all remained silent for 5 minutes until Yassop spoke to Shanks.

"Are you alright, Cap'n?" asked Yassop

"Yeah, I'll be fine" said Shanks until he starts to chuckle and then suddenly his crew started to bellow with laughter.

"HA HA HA, THEY SURE GOT YOU GOOD, EH CAP'N!" laughs Lucky Roo

Shanks laughs heartily at this too as he takes off his hat so he can sweep off the crumbs and droplets of grog off. However Luffy didn't find this rather amusing, he was outraged at this and was not pleased that Shanks didn't stand up to himself.

"Why didn't you fight?" said Luffy "Those bandits made a fool of yourself"

"Calm down Luffy, it was only some grog spilled on me" said Shanks "Besides, there's not point in going into meaningless fights and no one was hurt. You'll understand when you're older"

"Humph" said Luffy as he turns and walks away from Shanks

"Huh, where are you going?" said Shank

"To find a new role model" said Luffy

Shanks decided to stop Luffy so he grabbed him by the arm, however Luffy's arm began to stretch and everyone gaped in shock at this. Shank widen his eyes at this and to his horror, a panic expression appeared on his face.

"No…oh no he didn't" said Shanks

"Huh, why is my arm long?" said Luffy who is getting freaked out at this.

"AH IT'S GONE!" shouted Lucky Roo

"WHAT!?" shouted the crew

"The devil fruit that he stole from the enemy ship last voyage back" said Lucky Roo as he opened a small chest and noticed that it's empty "it's gone"

"Luffy, you wouldn't have eaten a strange looking fruit from that chest" said Shanks calmly but panic toned.

"Uh huh, I had it for dessert" said Luffy "but it tasted horrible"

"WHAT!" shouted Shanks and the crew in shock

"Why, what's wrong?" said Luffy

"Don't you realise what you just did?" said Shanks "You ate an Akumi no mi or Devil Fruit, that was the Gum Gum fruit. It gives you superhuman abilities but you'll NEVER swim EVER for the rest of your life!"

"WHAT!" shouted Luffy in shock

"YOU IDIOT!" shouted Shanks in anger.

Nexy day

A day after that incident when Luffy ate that cursed fruit and now has a rubbery body; Luffy is still Luffy and is now having a normal cheery day in the Village. He enters the tavern after ignoring the nagging from the Mayor Woop Sap about staying away from pirates and now is he being greeted by Makino who is doing some cleaning on the table. Luffy sits on his usual stool and leans on the counter.

"Is something the matter, Luffy?" said Makino as she noticed Luffy looking bored.

"The pirates are gone and now I am bored out of my mind" said Luffy "and I'm still angry with Shanks not standing up to himself against at mean bandit"

"Shanks has his reasons, and some fights are won without getting involved with fights" said Makino as she places a glass of orange juice by Luffy "Here you go"

"Thanks" said Luffy glumly until the door slams open and the bandits return again.

"No pirates, good" said Higuma smirking "the smell's gone now, ha ha"

Higuma sits down by a table with his feet on it.

"Hey wench, serve us some booze" said Higuma

Later

The Bandits were having their causal conversation and a part of it was about Shanks, Luffy didn't like hearing Shanks being mocked at and decided to defend him. However his age is against him and so is his current size and strength as the Bandits took him and starts beating him up.

Makino left to warn the Mayor about the situation so he can reason with Higuma and his bandits. But it was all in vain as Higuma has no intention of letting Luffy go not after what he did to him and decided to kill him, and the villagers are too scared to stop this.

But Luffy's luck changed when Shanks arrived at the village along with his pirate crew, wondering why no one is at the harbour.

"So that's why no one's at the harbour to see us sail off, I was expecting Luffy to persuade me to come with me" said Shanks "And here you are, Luffy. Picking fights with the Bandits, that is a rather foolish attempt. I thought your punches are like of a pistol"

"No now, Shanks" groaned Luffy with embarrassed

"Oh it's just those weaklings" said Higuma smirking arrogantly "why not clean someplace else while I teach this punk a lesson"

"Can't let you do that" said Shanks until a bandit points a pistol point blank range on Shanks's head.

"You heard the boss, he said scram" said the bandit threatening Shanks

"You point a pistol on me but can you take the shot?" asked Shanks

"What do you mean?" asked the bandit confused of Shank's words

"I mean pistols are used for action, not threats" said Shanks while Lucky Roo shot the bandit point blank range on the head. "Thank you Roo"

"No problem, Cap'n" said Lucky Roo

The Bandits were shocked at this; their comrade was shot in the head and none of the pirate shows any hesitation to it.

"Hold on, that's not fair" said one of the bandits with protest

"Fair? Who said anything about this being a fair fight?" said Ben "We're pirates, not saints"

"Pirates don't follow the rules of the land" said Shanks smirking at the bandits

"You should stay our of this, this is not your business" said Higuma growling

"Listen here, I don't care if you spill grog on me, throw food at me or even spit on me" said Shanks until he frowns at the bandits "but reason or not, no one hurts my friend"

Luffy was touched at Shanks calling him a friend and starts to cry happily, Higuma just laughs at this and thinks it's just an empty threat.

"HA HA HA!" laughs Higuma "Excellent speech; I'm chilled to my spine. But all you pirate do is drift at sea on your little leaking boats. We're the mountain bandits and we're nothing like you scurvy sea dog. Men, kill them"

"AYE!" shouts the bandits

"Let me handle this, Cap'n" said Ben

"Go on" said Shanks to his first mate

Ben Beckman takes out his cigarette and jabs it into the first incoming bandit's eye, then he pulls out his pistol and pistol whips them hard on the bandits while dodging the countering their attacks. It took Ben only a few minutes until Higuma is last standing and Ben points his gun at him. "You said something about us pirates being nothing like you bandits. Well you're right; bandits are arrogant weaklings while we pirates are skilled strong warriors at sea. If you want to take us all down, you better use a battle ship"

"Hold on" said Higuma now overwhelmed with fear "The brat started the fight, I was only using self defence"

"Doesn't matter" said Shanks "You have a bounty on your head, you could give us extra cash in our pockets"

Higuma grit his teeth in fear and gets very desperate, he looks around to find a way out. Then a plan hatched in his brain, he grabs Luffy and tosses a smoke bomb on the ground. Higuma and Luffy are engulfed in smoke and the after the smoke clears they are gone.

"AH! LUFFY'S GONE!" screamed Shanks in panic "WE MUST SAVE HIM, QUICK!"

"Calm down, Cap'n" said Lucky Roo "We'll find him"

"Cap'n" said Ben with an assuring smile "I think I know where they went"

At sea

Higuma laughs as he made a brilliant escape plan, he knew that pirate would not expect a bandit would escape at sea and took Luffy as hostage.

"Ha ha ha, that rum-soaked bastard would never suspect a bandit to hide at sea" laughed Higuma as he is not standing on the dinghy in the middle of the sea, laughing arrogantly in the air. He then turns to Luffy, glaring angrily at the Bandit. "But now that I'm safe, you are no longer necessary. I was going to sell you and make a good profit, but you're useless now. Oh well…"

He then picks up Luffy and tosses him at the sea to drown.

"HELP ME!" cried Luffy as he struggles to stay in the surface, the curse of the fruit paralyed his lower boy when submerged in water.

He laughs triumphantly at this brilliant escape plan but he horribly underestimated the sea as something emerges from the surface and glares right behind Higuma.

A Neptunian which the locals call it the "Lord of the Coast" approached the dinghy and Higuma and snapped its crocodile-like jaws at him and ate him whole.

"AAAAGHH!" was Higuma's last words before he was eaten by the Lord of the Coast.

Then the beast noticed Luffy struggling to breathe and trying to stay on the surface, the neptunian launches at Luffy to eat him to. However the beast missed Luffy as Shank swam on time to save. The Neptunian would strike again until it got overwhelmed by Shank's dark intimidating glare.

"Get out of here" said Shanks into a dark threatening tone

The Neptunian gulped and shivered in fear and remained still until something in Shank's eyes caused it to swim away in fear. With the Neptunian gone, Luffy is safe and Shanks sighed in relief. But despite that, Luffy is crying on Shank's chest and Shanks ruffles his hair to comfort him.

"It' alright now Luffy" said Shanks "Makino told me that you stood up for me against those bandits. You were a brave boy; I thank you for standing up for me"

But Luffy remain crying but Shanks gives him a reassuring smile

"Hey now, brave boys don't cry, it's alright now"

"No it's not" said Luffy with his head buried in Shanks's chest, he move his head to see that Shanks lost his left arm by that Neptunian. "You arm, it's gone"

"It's only an arm, I would risk every part of my body to keep you safe" said Shanks smiling "come on, let's return to shore"

Later

After saving Luffy from drowning and being eaten by the Lord of the Coast, Shanks had medical attention to stop the bleeding on his now stump of what was once his left arm? But Shanks did not regret this little sacrifice as he made friends out of that young boy who admired him as a pirate. But now it it time for them go their separate ways as the ship is ready for departure.

"You're leaving" asked Luffy

"That's right" said Shanks "I used this village as a base for too long, it's time for is to depart for the horizon"

"Well I'm not sad" said Luffy "because I can wait, I'll be a pirate too"

"Nyah, you a pirate?" said Shanks as he stick his tongue at Luffy "I don't think you'll make a good pirate. You'll get killed on you first voyage"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE, I'll PROVE IT" shouted Luffy "I'll form a strong crew and sail the grand line to find the "One Piece" and become the Pirate King"

"Is that so?" said Shanks as he took off his straw hat and puts it on Luffy "If that the case, take this hat. Keep it safe for me until he meets again, this hat means a lot to me so you take care of it."

Shanks then leave Luffy and walks towards his ship.

"Promise me that we'll meet again. I'll see you when you'll become a great pirate" said Shanks

It was that day, Luffy's dreams and ambition to be a pirate bear fruit. As Shanks as an inspiration and motivation, Luffy began his training to grow strong and one day meet Shanks at the Grand Line.

(Flashback ends)

KNOCK

KNOCK

"Luffy, can I come in?"

"Huh…oh yes, please come him Sabo" said Luffy as he removes his hat away from his face to reveal his mature and handsome face. He has a thin goatee, similar to Shanks but slightly faded. He yawned as he puts up his dark red overcoat and drapes it over his shoulders and red shirt. Luffy is rubbing off the sleep off his eyes while Sabo enters his cabin. "What is it?"

"There's an Island on the horizon, we should dock there to gather supplies to continues our voyage to the Grand Line" said Sabo

"We need a crew first, Sabo" said Luffy as he stands up from his bed and exits the cabin and arrives on deck. "You and I aren't going to reach there on our own. A position for a cook has already been already filled in but he'll have to wait. We need a Navigator and some strong fighters."

"What about a doctor?" said Sabo

"We'll worry about that once we reached the Grand Line" said Luffy as he then walks pass the deck and arrive at the bow where he climbs on the figure head. "Put the ship on full sail, Sabo"

"Aye, Captain" said Sabo

Luffy sits there and watches the wondrous views of the sea, he winces in pain on his ches and opens his shirt, revealing a burn mark in the shape of a dragon's paw print. Luffy frowns at that mark on his chest as it brings horrible memories; the burn mark is a slave's brand. Luffy was once a slave, not just any slave but a slave to the Celestial Dragons. Luffy got enslaved when he saved Sabo from certain doom by a Celestial Dragon named Saint Jalmack.

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

Saint Jalmack's Ship

Luffy launched across the sea and landed on the Noble's ship, the reason of this is because Sabo was in danger being shot down and killed by the Celestial Dragon. Sabo is saved as he sails back to the harbour but Luffy is now trapped as the bodyguard of the Celestial Dragon surrounds him.

"You dare attack me, boy?" said Saint Jalmack as he points the hand cannon at Luffy.

"Leave my brother alone" said Luffy

"No one orders me around" said Jalmack as he pulls the trigger and blasted Luffy

BOOM

Sabo was this and leans out of his burning ship and calls out for his little brother.

"LUFFY!"

The smoke clears and Luffy remains alive, he then charges at Saint Jalmack and punches him in the face, causing the glass helmet to shatter. Jalmack gags as "common air" enters his lungs and starts to cough.

"How dare you" said Saint Jalmack as he then kicks Luffy in the stomach and backhands him. He continues to beat up Luffy, luckily Luffy's rubbery body cushions the blow from the Celestial Dragon's beating until Jalmack took to far by plunging a blade into Luffy's shoulder and causing him to scream. "You will pay for your crimes, boy"

After that, Saint Jalmack kicked Luffy on the head and rendered him unconscious; the only thing he hears is the echoing calls of Sabo and Saint Jalmack saying.

"Put him in the brig and mark him" said Jalmack "Another slave for us in Marijois"

And the last thing he felt was the burning pain scorching his chest as guards of the Celetial Dragons brands Luffy with the Dragon's paw. Other than that, Luffy falls into deep unconsciousness.

A week later

Ice cold water splashes on Luffy and forced him to regain consciousness, Luffy noticed that he is not on a ship but on a dark cold room with mossy cobblestone walls and a rusty iron cell door. Luffy stands up until he noticed the weight on his neck and wrists and the metallic clinking echoes in the room. He looks around to see himself bounded in chains and wearing a collar with a red light.

"Get up, slave" said a man in armour "Your new masters demand your presence"

"M-Master?" said Luffy

"That's right, you are now a slave to the great celestial dragons for the rest of your pitiful life" said the guard as he opens the cell doors and drags Luffy out. "Now move it"

The Guard pushes Luffy, making him lose balance as he is weak. The chains are made out of Kairoseki, a stone harder than diamonds and has the power to drain devil fruit users of their powers and render them weakened. Luffy looks around and noticed other cells full of slaves of all kind. From Giants to Fishmen, even human children are enslaved and confined in those cells. He noticed that even the elderly are in their, eyes with blank expression as their hearts and spirits are broken as the Rulers of Marijois broken and tamed them into loyal slaves. Is this to be Luffy's fate, to be a broken man whose only purpose is to serve his captives?

Marijois: Dining Hall

Luffy is being forced to enter the Dining Hall of the Palace of Marijois, the Dining hall is extremely fancy for the over-privileged people like the Celestial Dragons. The Patriarch of the Family, Saint Roswald noticed Luffy's arrival and puts on gloves so he can approach Luffy without getting "dirty" by Luffy's "common filth".

"So this is the boy who dared attack Jalmack" said Roswald as he placed his gloved hand on Luffy's chin so he can get a better look of him.

"He's very dirty, father" said a young girl about 2 years older than Luffy, her name is Saint Shalulia.

"Well he is a commoner, all commoners are dirty" said Roswald "But they are useful to us in hard labour. That is their true purpose in life, unlike that filthier scum that call themselves pirates. They deserve the gallows other than become slaves, but they too are useful. Such as the Shichibukai, despite them begin common filth themselves"

Roswald let go of Luffy's chin and takes off his glove to be sanitized.

"This boy will be given to my daughter, Shalulia" said Roswald

"But daddy, he's all puny and weak" said Shalulia "I want a Giant"

"Giants are a huge reasonability, Shalulia. This boy will by your first slave to start with until you are mature enough to have a Giant" said Roswald "Take him away, guards"

"Yes, My lord" said the Marijois Guards as they take Luffy back to his cells.

Cells

Luffy is then thrown back into the cells, he is lucky that he is made of rubber or the impact to cobblestone floors would be painful. After the cell doors open, Luffy stands up and then his stomach grumbles.

"You hungry, boy?"

Luffy looked around in his cell and noticed that he is not alone, with him is a young man in his 20s, bald and dark-skinned, cheeks covered in black scorch-like marks. Slave brand on the middle of his chest. His ankles are chained along with his wrists.

"If you want food, you must be on your best behaviour" said the dark-skinned slave. "We slaves live longer through obedience, that's how it's should be"

"But I don't want to live like this, I made a vow to myself to follow my dreams" said Luffy "I don't want to be here"

"You think you're the only one thinking that?" said the slave "all yearn for the taste of freedom, even I. But that's all a dream now, no one can escape Marijois and live to tell about it"

The dark-skinned slave sighed and stood up as he approaches Luffy. He offers his hand to the straw hat wearing boy.

"Adéwalé" said the slave introducing himself.

"Luffy" Luffy replied and shook Adéwalé's hand "So how did you get caught?"

"I wasn't caught, I was bred and sold as a slave" said Adéwalé as he sits down "I was born from a slave plantation, birthed by my slave mother and fathered by my slave father who I never knew. I never got once the taste of freedom, to be a free man"

"What's stopping you?" said Luffy

"You see this?" said Adéwalé as he shown his brand to Luffy "The Dragon's hoof is the mark of slavery, marked as property to the Celestial Dragons. No matter where you are, escaped or captured, you cannot gain true freedom. Plus security got tighter when a fishman slave escaped and fled to sea. Even if you also escape, that mark will betray your freedom, no matter how long you'll hide it."

"But that wouldn't stop me; I'll fight for my freedom" said Luffy "Because I will be King of the pirates"

Adéwalé chuckled at this, even at slavery Luffy is determined to be free.

"Well keep telling you that, because eventually we'll be free" said Adéwalé

Weeks later

Luffy's been enslaved for weeks, but his spirit remains strong and that causes him to get constant beatings from the Celestial Dragons for "resistance", Shalulia is one of the most cruel and sadistic of the Nobles as she puts Luffy in torture devices such as the Rack as she knows that Luffy ate the Gum Gum fruit. But due to the kairoseki chains, being stretched by the rack is painful for Luffy as the elasticity is gone to the chain's power sapping abilities. But despite this, it doesn't break the spirit but darkens it as hatred of the Celestial Dragon's superior complex and cruelty.

Knowing that resistance is pointless, Luffy obeys his "master's" demands, it made him stronger from his constant chores and severely limited breaks such as 2 hours of sleep per day. The food is horrible as he only gets a piece of stale mouldy bread and a dirty goblet of filthy water.

"I hate this" said Luffy as he eats his mouldy bread and winces at the foul taste. "Why do they treat me like this?"

"Because they can" said Adéwalé as he sighed "Society cares not to our kind, we are lower that human in there eyes. Same goes to pirates"

"I wouldn't care" said Luffy "I don't care if they see me as evil or good, but free" said Luffy as he finished his mouldy bread. "Bleh, that as horrible"

"No doubt Shalulia made you eat that" said Adéwale as he sighed as he then starts eating his bread. "I feel sorry for you, being that brat's toy"

"What do you do?" said Luffy

"I work in their private plantations, well forced to anyway" said Adéwalé

"Don't you hate it there?" said Luffy

"Every minute of it" said Adéwalé as he frowned until the dungeon doors open and the guards came in and starts dragging 3 teenage girls and toss them in the dungeons. The 3 girls are sisters, their clothes are raggered and slightly torn, each have the collars on their necks.

The Oldest of the sisters is a beautiful girl with long raven hair and fear-filled brown eyes. Her brand is on her back. The second oldest is a taller than her older sister, she has flowing green hair and beautiful green eyes. The only strange feature from her is her big head but she still looks beautiful. The youngest has long ginger hair and brown eyes.

Luffy approaches them to check on them, the 3 girls flinch when Luffy's hand is near them.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" said Luffy "My name is Luffy, what's yours?"

The girls said nothing and hurdle in the corner, Adéwalé saw this and sighed.

"Let them be, the first time is the most depressing for us slaves" said Adéwalé "Fear is common for us to feel"

Luffy just stares at the 3 cowering women in the corner and prayed to Oda that they don't get a much harsh duty than the one he has now. Pray to Oda that they will not become Shalulia's new plaything to break and throw away later on.

Days later

Day after day, Luffy is dragged out and tossed in his cell everyday when Shalulia wanted to "Play" with him, and I use the term "Play" loosely. To Luffy, he now outside in the palace gardens and is constantly tortured and brutally beaten by Shalulia and the guards she called in for her own amusement. Luffy couldn't fight because his arms are tied behind his back and is dangling from the tree branch like a human punching bag. Luffy grunts in pain as his rubbery skin gets bruised and bloodied thanks to the Kairoseki collar around his neck.

Shalulia is just sitting there, drinking a fine brew of Earl Grey tea with a slice of cake. She finished her cup and took a bite of her cake before she starts ringing the bell to summon a slave. The summoned slave is the elder sister of the 3 that Luffy met days back, she is wearing a common maid's uniform with that same collar around her neck. The elder sister poured some tea to Shalulia's cup while evading her gaze at Luffy's torture.

"Anything else, milady?" said the raven haired slave girl.

"Not from you, at the moment" said Shalulia harshly as she look down to said slave and focuses on watching Luffy's brutal beatings.

Later on

Luffy is then returned to his cell, all bruised and beaten to the inch of his life, but he is stubborn and refuses to submit to pain and death. Later on, Adéwalé returns to the cell, holding his left arm with a horrible scorch mark on his forearm.

"Oda damn all, you look terrible" said Adéwalé as he was shocked at Luffy's physical condition.

"I had worse" said Luffy as he chuckled while wincing in pain "You should meet my grandfather, he's a true sadist. But he had his reasons"

"What do you mean?" said Adéwalé

"2 years ago, he left me in the middle of the forest at night and had to go through dangerous predators and stinging poisonous plants to get back home. Then there was this one time that he tied me into a dozen balloons and left me there to dangle in 1000 feet from the ground, I was lucky that I crashed into a muddy swamp that broke my fall…until the alligators came and tried to eat me"

Adéwalé sweatdropped at this and his face expressed shock.

_What kind of man does this to a boy_ thought Adéwalé

"But what were his reasons?" said Adéwalé

"He wanted me to be a marine when I mature enough, so he placed these dangerous training regimes to toughen me up and grow strong. Regardless of the dangers, I must admit that they worked, but it does scare me though"

Luffy yawned and starts curling into a ball to get warm from this cold dungeon and starts to fall asleep.

"and it's not just my grandfather…my big brothers Ace and Sabo sparred with me every day and no one time I get to win a match. Ace and Sabo are strong…*yawn*, I wish I were stron…g too…*snore*"

Adéwalé noticed Luffy is asleep, he pulled out a dirty old rag from the floor and drape Luffy over it to keep him warm.

"You're already are, boy" said Adéwalé as he sighed and looked out the window and gaze at the moonlight "You're already are"

**End of Chapter**


	3. From Slave to Killer

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 2: from Slave to Killer

East Blue

Luffy and Sabo are still onboard the ship they commandeered and are now basking in the warm summer sun. Luffy is lying on the ship's bowsprit and sighs calmly at the peace and tranquillity of the ocean whilst he sleeps; with the sound of seagulls cawing, the waves flowing around the ship.

BOOM

"Huh?" said Luffy as wakes up

"Luffy, ship sighted on port bow side" said Sabo

Luffy turns his head to said direction and sees a schooner sailing the black flag of piracy.

"They think we're just a mere merchant ship" said Luffy as he rolled on his back to look up at to see that he's not flying a jolly roger. "Sabo, why didn't you hoist the colours?"

"We don't have one, remember?" said Sabo "You said that we'll fly it once we form up a crew"

"Oh right" said Luffy as he jumps up and stretched his arms while yawning loudly. "Go inside, Sabo. I'll deal with this"

"Aye" said Sabo as he leaves the helm and enters the cabin.

Luffy climbs back on deck and just pace patiently while the pirates start boarding his commandeered ship. Luffy looks up to the enemy's mast to see the details of their jolly roger, it's only a basic skull and crossbones.

"Well that's a boring flag" said Luffy as the pirates surrounds him and pointing their swords and firearms at him. "Oh hello"

"Alright boy, let's make this real simple like" said the Pirate Captain of the crew "Surrender all your wares and we'll be on our way"

"You think I'll surrender?" said Luffy rhetorically "I may not look much but kill more than you ever had in a lifetime"

Luffy smirks and has a murderous glint in his eyes, oh how he remembered his first kills.

(Flashback)

_Luffy: Age 7_

2nd Month of Luffy's Enslavement

Luffy has been a slave to the Celestial Dragons for 2 months now, and the brutality from Saint Shalulia has gotten worse for Luffy. One time, Luffy instinctively defended himself from the beating of the guards and that got him into serious trouble from Saint Roswald and Saint Jalmack. The 2 personally beat Luffy until he is hanging by a thread, but he refuses to go down.

But that's not the worst part

Marijois: Arena

Luffy was forced to compete in the Gladitorial Games to entertain the nobles and the Celestial Dragons. He unwilling has to fight and kill competitors in the arena, mostly against Giants and Fishman. The battles are hard due to the fact that Fishmen are 10 times stronger than humans and Giants a 100 times big and powerful. Luffy managed to defeat many gladiators but more were summoned by Saint Jalmack and Saint Shalulia.

Luffy struggled but he never gave up, he had to hand it to his grandfather, his 2 big brothers sparing with him and the surviving hostile biomes like jungles, swamps and even caves infested with bats and bears, tigers and alligators. All those traumatic experiences gave him the upper hand to fight.

Luffy was victorious against the group of gladiators who were trying to kill him, but the battle is far from over as he is now battling against a Giant originally from Elbaf and a Goblin Shark Fishman, the last 2 gladiators from the group.

BOOM

An explosion was made from the impact of the giant's fist on the ground as Luffy dodged the attack. But as Luffy dodged the giant he was open to attack by the Fishman who sunk his serrated teeth into Luffy's shoulder.

"GAH!" screamed Luffy as the teeth pierced his rubbery flesh before he tossed him down to the ground. A nasty bite mark was made on Luffy's shoulder and the bleeding doesn't stop. The Fishman just chuckled as he licked his lips stained of Luffy's blood.

"Foolish human, just give up and die" said the Goblin Shark Fishman as he smirks, making his face look uglier than before.

BOOM

But the giant's fist got between Luffy and the Fishman as they jump back.

"FOR THE MIGHT OF ELBAF!"

Luffy jumped back from the giant's colossal fist and outstretched his hand to grapple onto him.

"**GUM GUM ROCKET!"** said Luffy as he launched himself up and flies towards the giant's head, and then he pulled out his fist and yell out **"GUM GUM SHOTGUN!"**

Luffy punched the giant right between the eyes, making the giant to fall down; the impact of the giant falling caused the arena to rumble. The giant is knocked out for now, this gives Luffy some advantage but there are some misfortunes since he has the Fishman to face.

The Goblin Shark Fishman extends his jaws out of his lips and formed into a skinless long snout with needle-like teeth as he charges at Luffy for the kill. The audience exclaimed in disgust at the Fishman when he done that but Luffy just got ready to fight.

Luffy dodged the gnashing teeth from the Fishman, but then he counters by punching him below the chin, shattering his teeth.

"GAH my teeth!" said the Fishman but Luffy didn't time him time as he then starts punching the Fishman hard and painfully. Luffy got desperate to win this fight so he can live and showing mercy isn't a priority for him, no pirates show mercy to his enemies.

"YAH!" yelled Luffy as he then punched the Fishman in the face and broke and bloodied his nose.

The Fishman is slowly losing consciousness and starts to collapse, but Luffy just continues punching the Fishman. He fracture bones, bruises and break thick skin, ruptured internal organs with every punch. Luffy did his last punch until he knows that's enough, he knows now that the Fishman will not stand up…because the Fishman is dead.

"RAH!" roared Luffy in triumph while the audience cheers to his victory.

It was his first time killing; blood stains his fists as he beat them up to death as insanity kicks in due to the overflowing of hatred of his "masters".

"COME ON, IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Luffy yelled

Up on the private booth, Saint Jalmack and Saint Shalulia watched the fight from above.

"Release the Tyrannosaur" said Jalmack

Suddenly the west portcullis gate of the arena opens up and a growling is heard from inside. Luffy heard the growling and suddenly a Tyrannosaurus Rex charges out of the gate, towering in 10 metres in length. It bellows out a booming roar and showing its dagger-like teeth. The Tyrannosaur first approaches the defeated giant and starts devouring it, it took hours to finish but the Tyrannosaur is done after it gulped up the dead Fishman before deciding to eat Luffy next.

"ROAR!" roared the Tyrannosaur as it charges and snaps its jaws at Luffy, but Luffy jump back in time.

Luffy pants heavily as his heart is pounding with a adrenaline, he is facing a dinosaur in the Arena. How on Oda did the Celestial Dragons get a fucking dinosaur?

"Ha ha ha, I knew my hunting trip to those prehistoric islands was worth it" said Saint Jalmack

"You mean that dinosaur is yours?" said Shalulia with amazement

"That's right, it started out as an egg and then raised and trained to fight in the arena" said Jalmack as he laughed in merriment while watching Luffy dodge the T-rex's snapping jaws. "That brat's a goner"

While Jalmack laughs and watch, Luffy was then kicked and stood on by the T-Rex's huge foot. Luffy tries to get free, the audience cheers and chants to the dinosaur to eat Luffy.

"Ha ha, well done!" said Jalmack "Now eat him"

The Tyrannosaur roars in triumph and plunge its head down to eat Luffy, but Luffy managed to free his arm and performed _**Gum Gum Pistol**_ to uppercut it in the jaw hard and broke its teeth. The uppercut sent it flying up until it collapses on the floor.

"HUH?" said Jalmack in shook as Luffy just uppercut a T-Rex, Luffy dusted himself off and cracked his neck for comfort.

"Right" said Luffy as he approches the downed dinosaur, who is getting up.

The Tyrannosaur shook it's head and whines at the loss of its teeth, but then it went berserk and roared loudly.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAR!"

The Tyrannosaur then turned its head and snarls at Luffy, it charges at Luffy for the kill, but Luffy jumped up and punched it hard, making it collapse again. The Tyrannosaur got up again and roared at Luffy again before charging, but Luffy knocked him down again with another punch. Luffy grunts while the dinosaur again, but this time Luffy stretched out his hand and climbed on the dinosaur's back, he then stretched out his arms and starts garrotting it. The T-Rex struggles as Luffy's arms tighten like a hungry anaconda. Luffy held on and keeps garrotting the dinosaur.

The Tyrannosaur is slowing down and is suffocating, 5 minutes later the Tyrannosaur's air ran out and died from suffocation. Luffy unwrapped is arms from the dinosaur's neck and sighed. But then suddenly…

BOOM

Luffy was forced to jump off the dead tyrannosaur and crouched on the floor, he turned to see a bulking armoured Ankylosaurus. The Ankylosaur weighs in 6 tons and measures up to 9 metres in length.

"Ha, now try and deal with my Ankylosaurus, boy" said Jalmack

Luffy frowned at this, he scans at the armoured dinosaur in every detail, and he notices that the tail has a huge bony club on the end. The Ankylosaur goes into the offense and raised its tail club to strike. But before Luffy could make the first move, the armoured dinosaur struck Luffy with its tail club and sent him flying towards the wall.

Luffy was lucky that his entire body in his body is made of rubber, otherwise the impact from the dinosaur would've broken his bones and ruptured his internal organs. But it managed to bruise him though and inflict some pain on his skin.

"Ow, and I thought Grandpa's punches hurt" said Luffy as he stands up.

The Ankylosaur bellows angrily at Luffy and charges at him, but Luffy charges at the armoured dinosaur. With only a few inches apart, Luffy sprang up into the air and landed on the armoured dinosaur's back, the Ankylosaur bellowed and tries to shake Luffy off but the rubber boy held onto the prehistoric beast.

Jalmack is now angry that Luffy is riding the Ankylosaur like a rampaging bull in a rodeo, he is so angry that he slammed his fist on his chair and broke the arm of it.

"Release the raptors!" said Jalmack

All of the portcullis gates started to open and unleash a pack of 12 velociraptors entering the arena. The Raptors caw and purr to each other as they communicate, the pack surrounds the Ankylosaur and Luffy. The Raptors are clever and they wait for the right moment to strike, the Anklyosaur is now getting scared of the Raptors and that gave those predators the advantage. The pack leader cawed to one of the raptors to distract the armoured dinosaur while slowly moving from behind. At the right moment, the velociraptors made their move and took down the Ankylosaur, Luffy had no choice but to jump off the armoured dinosaur before it was slain by the raptor pack.

The Ankylosaur is being eaten alive by the pack; Luffy tries to remain quiet while the raptors feast on the armoured dinosaur. But Luffy wasn't look where he was going and tripped on the dead T-Rex's snout and fell over. This got the Raptor's attention and stare at Luffy.

"Oda-dammit" said Luffy

The raptors snarls at Luffy and dash towards him, but Luffy wouldn't go down without a fight so he launches his punches at the raptors. But it ain't east as the raptors are swift and can dodge the punches. One raptor tackled Luffy and tries to eat his face off, but Luffy wrestles the raptor for his life. He punches the Raptor in the face and then puts it in a head-lock to snap its neck. Luffy succeeded but there are only 11 raptors left and Luffy knows that just standing there is stupid when dealing with carnivorous dinos who wants to eat you.

So he ran for his life, but he kept fighting who got close, one by one Luffy managed to kill them through various ways, 2 had their hearts pierced by the discarded blade shards on the ground, 3 were uppercut into their and plummeted to their death, 2 were planted to the ground by Luffy's punch, 3 were squished to death by the Ankylosaur's tail when Luffy used it as a club (the tail was severed when the Raptors were feasting on it). 2 were fighting one another when Luffy threw one at the other and now they are killing each other. Now only the Pack leader, the Alpha female of the pack, she snarls and hisses at Luffy but Luffy is ready to fight.

The Raptor then charges at Luffy and Luffy charges at her, Luffy then tackles at the pack leader and starts punching it. But the Raptor pack leader starts clawing Luffy with its claws, making the boy to wince in pain. But Luffy kept fighting and held her in a headlock and strangling her while punching her hard on the face.

And in a few minutes, the pack leader is now dead. Luffy stood up, lacerated and bloodied but still alive. Luffy crouches on the ground as he is surrounded by dead corpses of gladiators and dinosaurs. Jalmack snarls at this, Luffy is still alive and this displeases him.

Arena dungeons

Luffy rests in his cell of the arena dungeons, he was given food to replenish his energy, surprisingly there was extremely enough since the gladiators big and small have huge appetites, including Luffy due to his gluttonous one.

Also Luffy is given medical treatment by the arena medics so he can continue to fight on. But despite the food and rest he's given, he is still trapped and enslaved to the Celestial Dragons who demanded him to fight for them (although Jalmack did try to make the games more difficult for Luffy so he could die from them).

And the noise of violence isn't helping since the dungeon walls aren't soundproof and the stench of blood and death pollutes the arena. The chants of the audience from outside chant for more blood and gore, Luffy couldn't believe that everyone here is a bunch of sadists. Luffy only kill because he has to, not want to, it scares him to be honest but he had to put this aside in order to survive.

While Luffy rests, he heard loud booming footprints approaching and Luffy turns to see a huge bulking man, no fat but all muscle and with a bronze tan all over. His face is concealed by a bronze helmet and only his left arm is armoured. He is wearing nothing but a loincloth and sandals. The man is huge but nothing compares to a full grown giant of Elpaf, but this guy is something else.

"Hey pal, your lord and master requests you" said one of the guards to the bulking man.

The said person just grunts unintelligently and heads for the arena. Luffy just resumes his rest and wait for another nightmarish day of survival.

Few days pass

Luffy has been fighting in the arena for 3 days now, and the results aren't pretty. He is on the verge of madness as he slowly developed a sadist streak within him. He is stained in blood ( both of the enemy and his own), skin full of lacerations and healed scars and his clothes are bloodstained and torn, leaving only his shorts on as his slave brand is exposed to the public, showing everyone who and what he is.

Luffy is only armed with a pair of leather cestuses with iron spikes on the knuckles, which is also stained in blood. Luffy couldn't believe it, for the pass 3 days of fighting in the Marijois Arena he is filled with bliss of fighting and killing. He laughs maniacally and in bliss, he never felt so alive.

Jalmack and Shalulia frowned at this, Luffy is happy to have killed his enemies, they expected him to be traumatized and mentally broken. But no, he is smiling like a maniac and is breathing calmly whist surrounding with bloodied up corpses of fallen gladiators. Luffy then noticed his "Master" glaring at him, he looks up and smirks evilly at her and making her flinch.

"He's gone mad" said Shalulia as she flinched at Luffy's piercing stare. "He was supposed to be traumatized, mentally broken. BUT WHY IS HE HAPPY?!"

"Violence change people, for better or worse" said Jalmack as he sighed. "This ends now, SENT IN MY CHAMPION, MY GARGANTUAN!"

Luffy turns to the portcullis as it opens; the same bulking gladiator that Luffy saw 3 days ago approaches him. He is the Gargantuan, Saint Jalmack's favourite Gladiator and Champion. The Gargantuan roared a battle-cry for the audience and the audience cheered. Luffy chuckled excitedly as he tightens his fists and crouches slightly in a offensive pose. The Gargantuan then charges at Luffy but the boy dodged and rolled back in his feet. The Gargantuan charged again and Luffy dodged again, but as the Gargantuan charged thrice Luffy jumped up and punched the Bulking Gladiator in the chin.

But the impact isn't enough to knock down the Gargantuan, actually it never made impact at all. Luffy was caught by surprise when the Gargantuan grabbed him by the leg and starts to slamming him on the floor numerous times before slamming hard and stomping him 15 times. Luffy was lucky that his rubbery body prevented fractures and internal bleeding, but his skin is bruised up.

Jalmack chuckled at this,

But Luffy just laughed whist wincing in pain, he laughs at this while suddenly the corpses that littered the arena grounds glow and suddenly wispy glowing balls of light exit the corpses and wisp their way towards Luffy. The light enters his body and surprisingly healed him…but did something else.

As the curious Gargantuan peeked through the Luffy shaped crater, Luffy sprang out and uppercut him until the helmet has shattered and knocked the Gargantuan off his feet and collapsing on the floor. The Gargantuan roared in pain as he held his face in pain but suddenly Luffy stood on his chest and starts beating it to a pulp. Luffy's punches are so hard that he even bruised the bulking gladiator. Luffy laughed with every punch, his eyes are glowing and his smirk was pulled into a grin as he pulverizes the Gargantuan.

Jalmack is getting angry now; Luffy is not showing mercy to the Gargantuan, Jalmack's champion. He rose up and called in the guards to stop Luffy before the Gargantuan is killed. The Guards enter the arena to stop Luffy.

"Stop the match, your master commands it" said the Head Guard

But Luffy ignores the guards and continues laughing and punching the Gargantuan. The Head Guard then lost his temper and yelled at Luffy.

"I said…"

"I know what you said, so piss off" said Luffy as he keeps punching the guards "The games ain't over to either be alive and the other is dead. So he must die, all must die in these games, so wait your turn until I'm finished"

"Men, restrain him" said the Head Guard

"Yes sir" said the guards as they charges to restrain Luffy but Luffy noticed that tackled one and snapped his neck. The guards then tackled Luffy and wrestled him to submission but Luffy is fighting back, he decimated them with discarded weapons and bleeding them dry until Luffy was finally restrained with Kairoseki cuffs from behind. The head Guard then pinned Luffy down, who is struggling to get up while Saint Jalmack approaches him.

"I think that's enough fighting for today, take him away" said Jalmack before he turns to the fallen but bearly alive Gargantuan "Give my champion some medical treatment and I want him ALIVE"

"Yes, my lord" said the Head until Luffy starts laughing at Jalmack

"Look at you, you're fucking pathetic" said Luffy as he chuckled "You hide behind your petty guards you don't want to soil your hands. You're patheric, Jalmack. I fuckin…"

BOOM

Jalmack pulled out his gun and shot Luffy on the shoulder.

"Guh…Shishishi, so you do have some ball" said Luffy as he chuckled despite the pain Jalmack inflicted upon him. "Go on, finish it. You'll be doing me a favour"

"I do not show mercy to slaves" said Jalmack "and killing you is an act of mercy that you'll never have"

"Bollocks" exclaimed Luffy while chuckling and grinning madly.

"He offends me, get him out of my sight" said Jalmack as he scoffs at Luffy before turning his back on him.

"YOU'LL NEVER BREAK ME, JALMACK!" shouts Luffy as the guards drag him out of the arena. "NEITHER WILL THAT BITCH SHALULIA, YOU HEAR ME. I WILL NOT BE BROKEN!"

Later on: Marijois Dungeons

Luffy is fighting back but resistance is futile as he then thrown back into his cell, Luffy rushed to the bars and leaned through them and glares at the guards and grinning like a mad man. The guards scoff at Luffy and leave the dungeons; Luffy sighed and chuckled while he lay on the cold stone floor.

"Luffy"

Luffy turns to see Hancock returning to the dungeons and rushed to Luffy with concern. Luffy gave her a reassuring smile and slowly sat up chuckled in spite of pain he is in.

"Hey Hancock" said Luffy as he smiled kindly to the raven haired teen.

"I thought I never see you again" said Hancock as she knelt and gently hugged Luffy. She frowned at this, she blamed Shalulia and the rest of the Celestial Dragons for this barbarism. "How can they do this, why force a young boy to fight in battle and witness death and violence"

"Because they can, they have *grunt* fucking god complexes" said Luffy as he chuckled at the irony "Oda, if gods were like this then the Devil might be merciful"

"Lie down and I'll treat those wounds" said Hancock

Luffy nods and lay flat on the cold stone floor. There are no medical supplied down in the dungeons so Hancock had to improvise. She tore up some of her slave garbs and filled up a cup with water dripping from the ceiling. The then made a fire with dried up straw beddings and a near-dead candle. She heats up the cup until it's warm enough and dipped the torn cloth in it and wrung it until it's damp.

"Now hold still while I clean those wounds" said Hancock as she placed the hot damp cloth on Luffy's lacerated arm.

"GAH…FUCK!" cursed Luffy as he just jolt back up but Hancock held him down. "DAMN IT, JUST CAUTERIZE THE WOUNDS!"

"I need to clean them first before I do that" said Hancock "I don't want you to catch a fever and have infections from within. Now just hold still please"

"I'll try" said Luffy as he lets Hancock clean the wounds, but it's painful to feel. "GUH!"

"Almost there, then I'll grind some salt gathered from the windows and cauterize the wounds" said Hancock

"Aye" said Luffy as Hancock stood up and gathered some salt piled from the dungeon windows and starts grinding it with a rock.

"Thank Oda that we had that storm 2 nights back or we wouldn't have got this salt.

"Oh aye, just another way to be in more pain" said Luffy sarcastically

"Oh shush" said Hancock "You think I don't hate this"

"No I don't" said Luffy "*sigh* just do it, and held me down it necessary"

"I'll try" said Hancock before she starts rubbing salt on the wounds, this stops the bleeding by cauterizing the wound…but it's a rest painful way to do it.

"GAH! FIND ME IN THE ALPS!" cursed Luffy "GUH MIGHT ODA THAT FUCKING BURNS!"

"There we go" said Hancock as she now wipe the excess salt off and clean Luffy's body. The pain was long but it's worth it as Hancock treated Luffy's wounds.

"Thanks, you're a lifesaver" said Luffy as he smiled kindly at Hancock and caressed her cheek.

Hancock couldn't help but blush, smile and nods in response.

"You're welcome" said Hancock as she stroke Luffy's messy black locks.

(End of flashback)

Luffy just leans on the main mast as he opens up a bottle of rum before gulping it down. The ship's deck is stained in blood and littered in corpses, decapitated heads, amputated limbs and disembowelled organs. Those were the pirate raiders that boarded Luffy and Sabo's ship. Sabo is tolerant to the stench of blood and to the sight of gore that will eternally haunt you for the rest of your lives. The Browns are cleaning the decks and tossing the corpses overboard after Luffy extracted the fallen pirates' life-force.

"So…what now?" said Sabo

"We raid some towns, pillage them, massacre some marines…you know, piratey stuff" said Luffy

"You just want to kill" said Sabo

"Hey I'm a pirate, pirates kill" said Luffy

"Pirate only kill if they have to, you kill for fun" said Sabo

"You never had that kind of problem" said Luffy

"I never said I did" said Sabo until the thunder booms and turns his head portside to see a heavy storm approaching. "Storm on portside, Cap'n"

"Well hard to starboard, I may can swim but you hell can't" said Luffy as he then summon his minion crew. "Avast ye piles of useless chum. Put this floating pile of flotsam on full sail or you'll be barracuda bait!"

"Yes Mast'ah" said the Browns as they scurry to their duties while the storm swiftly approaches.

Later on

BOOM

Unfortunately the ship wasn't fast enough as they are in the middle of the storm. The waves wave wildly, making the ship list back and forth. Some of the minions fell overboard and drowned but that Luffy is not concerned as he can make more minions via killing and absorbing more life-force. Sabo tries to navigate the ship pass the storm, but the rouge winds blew violently at the sails and slowing tearing them apart.

"Luffy, the sails!" said Sabo

"Aye" said Luffy as he them commands his minions. "Minions, wrap the sails"

"Yes Mast'ah" said the Browns as they climb up the mast and starts pulling up the sails.

BOOM

Thunder boom loudly and the winds blow wildly, causing the ship to list side to side and back and forth. Many minions fell overboard and drowned. Sabo is trying to keep the ship buoyant as possible and preventing capsize from the rouge waves crashing down on the hull of the ship. Then suddenly the ship crashed into some rocks and made a hole in the hull.

"Abandon ship!" said Luffy "man the lifeboats!"

"What Lifeboats?" said Sabo

"This ship's got no lifeboat's" said Luffy

"No" said Sabo

"Fuck…well then…er, man the barrels!" said Luffy

"huh?" said Sabo

"The Barrels float and will bob on the water until the storm dies out" explained Luffy "then we'll drift to nearby islands and start over"

"You're mad, what if we'll never survive?" said Sabo

"Then I'll see you in hell" said Luffy as he then rushed down to lower decks and rolled up a barrel. "Come on, we don't have much time"

"Easy for you to say, you can swim" said Sabo

"Now's not the time to bitch, just get a fucking barrel and get in" said Luffy as he opened up his barrel and jump in.

"Oh I'm not gonna like this" said Sabo as he the quickly rushed below deck and jump in an empty barrel of his own.

Then suddenly the ship sank to the bottom of the sea, only flotsam is left on the surface and drifting to open sea. What of Sabo and Luffy?

Will they survive?

And will they get another ship to captain?

**End of Chapter**


	4. From Killer to Fugitive

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 2: From Killer to Fugitive

Few Days later

The storm is calm now and there is no sign of the ship commandeered by Luffy, luckily due to his powers he can swim and merge in the sea. However there is no sign of the young pirate captain anywhere in the middle the ocean.

Cruise

Meanwhile a leisure cruise sails across the clear blue seas and under the cloudless sky and blazing sun. A beautiful day for a cruise for those on vacation, inside the hall and near a window is a young woman with short tangerine hair and brown eyes; she is wearing a beautiful elegant dress. She is watching the seas, like she is waiting for something.

"Excuse me miss, would you like to dance?"

The woman turns to see a gentleman offering his hand to her for a dance; she smiled politely and offered the dance.

The Captain of the ship is having a normal conversation to a group of rich nobles who are passengers of this cruise.

"So you said this ship is completely safe from pirates" said a plump old woman in a violet dress and waving a feathered fan.

"Of course, no pirate would dare come here" said the Captain "these waters are under the watch of the Marine's finest men. No pirate would dare come here"

"That's sounds assuring, captain" said an old male noble with a bushy moustache. "Last thing we want is pirates ruining this leisure cruise, not to mention pillage us once they came".

"Trust me, this ship is 100% pirate-free" said the Captain "now if you excuse me, I'm getting myself a drink"

"We'll see you later, Captain" said the 2 nobles.

Meanwhile at the deck

"Man, I'm so board" said one of the sailors "I mean all of those popous moneybags are having a time of their lives and we are here doing noting but maintaining this cruise. I mean what's the point? No pirate will come"

"Quit complaining" said the other sailor "at least we don't get to do any work today; it's a beautiful day and not a cloud in the sky."

"Lucky you are a layabout kind of guy" said the first sailor "But I get bored easily"

"Quit your belly-aching" said the second sailor "You're giving me a headache"

"Hey guys, look?" said a sailor at the crow's nest "A shipwreck"

The 2 sailors head for the starboard side and see a ship and some flotsam near a reef.

"Awesome, let's salvage it" said the first sailor

"I don't know" said the second sailor "We have out duties"

"And there might me some surviving cargo there, and there might be a keg of booze" said the first sailor

"I'm up with that" said the sailor up the crow's nest.

"Oh fine, get a longboat ready" said the second sailor

"All right" said the first sailor as he runs excitingly towards the longboats.

Cruise hall

The party continues with its classical music, casual conversations, dancing and feasting and drinking the most classy foods and wine. The tangerine haired woman is dancing with this random gentleman while she looks out of the window.

_They must be here by now _thought the tangerine haired girl.

"So how are things" said the Captain as he approaches the tangerine haired woman "are you enjoying your cruise"

"Oh yes, captain" said the tangerine haired woman "It's a very nice ship"

"A nice ship?" said Captain in shock like he was insulted "This is not just a fine ship, this ship is the greatest of all of the East Blue. And guaranteed of pirate-free leisure from port to port, so where are you heading for, miss…?"

"Nami, sir" said the woman named Nami "I'm just going off the next port"

"I see" said the Captain "well I hope you enjoy your stay"

After that the captain leaves for the ship's bridge.

The woman known as Nami sighed as she reaches for the window, she notices a small longboat is rowing towards the shipwreck to salvage on. She smirks at this and chuckles.

_An extra bonus for this heist _thought Nami

Later at Cargo Hold

The salvage party returns to the cruise, the only thing the sailor found are a couple of barrels that survived the wreck. The sailors hoisted it in and roll it into the cargo hold.

"So what's in the barrels?" said the second sailor

"Well I can head splashing inside so I get it might be water or, if we're lucky, booze" said the first sailor

"I put my money on booze" said the third sailor

"You want a bet on it?" said the first sailor with a smirk.

"Yeah" said the second sailor "1000 beris"

"2000" said the third sailor

"Deal" said the first sailor "now prepares to lose your money guys"

The first sailor pulls out an axe and hacks open up the lid to see what kind of drinkable liquid is inside the barrel. The 3 sailors look inside and see…it was only water.

"Damn it, it's just a water keg" said the third sailor as he places the lip back.

"But what about the other barrel" asked the Second Sailor?

"No doubt another water keg too" said the Third Sailor

"Alright guys, pay up" said the first sailor as he stretch out his hand.

The 2 sailors mumble as they got out of their wallets and paid the first sailor. Then suddenly a booming sound was heard and the ship rumbled.

"What was that?" said the first sailor

"I don't know but I don't like the sound of it." Said the second sailor until he and the other 2 rush up on deck. The barrel of water bubbles up and glowing eyes appears inside before they fade away.

Meanwhile

BOOM

The cruise is suddenly attacked by pirates, the passengers and crew panic as the ship sails towards them. The Jolly Roger up on the main mast is a profile view of a skull with a hearts engraved on the side. That is the mark of the dreaded "Iron Mace" Alvida, the self-proclaimed beautiful woman of the seas. Which is ironic because she isn't beautiful but an ugly fat battleaxe of a woman and has a reputation of being extremely ruthless and bad tempered. Even her men fear her and her might Iron mace that she uses as her own personal weapon.

Alvida's ship reached the cruise and her crew of cutthroats jump on board of the ship, well not all because the ship's cabin boy is reluctant to it. This pissed Alvida off.

"KOBY, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" bellowed Alvida

"N-Nothing?" said Koby

"Then GET ONBOARD!" shouted Alvida as she kicked Koby on board before she leaped over the gap between the ships and partially demolished the cabin of the ship with her own body weight.

The pirates are raiding the cruise, the passengers panic and try to run away. Koby is heading down to the cargo bay and noticed a barrel in the hold and decided to roll it.

_I hope I can use this to escape from Alvida and one day join the marines _thought Koby unaware of the 3 of Alvida's pirates coming down to the hold until it's too late.

"Well, well if it isn't the wimp Koby" said the first pirate as he is cracking his knuckles. "What you doin' kid?"

"I was just…er"

"Just giving us that keg of booze?" said the first "How generous of you"

The 3 pirates snatched the barrel off Koby and starts opening it. But before they could, the barrel lid shot out and struck the first pirate on the chin. The water sprouts out and pours out from the barrel and reforms into a humanoid shape.

"AAHHH, I SLEPT SO GOOD!" yawned Luffy as his stretch out his hand and gave out a yawn. He yawned so much that he didn't notice the 3 pirates gaping at him. "Er…who are you"

"WHO ARE YOU?" exclaimed the 3 pirates in anger.

"Who me?" said Luffy pointing to himself until suddenly the 3 pirates pull out thei4r cutlasses at him.

"Alright pal, you think you can make a fool out of us?" said one of the pirates.

"Actually… you don't need my help for that" said Luffy "and could you put those away, you'll hurt someone"

"Well duh, that's the point" said one of Alvida's pirates before he then swings at Luffy but missed and Luffy counters my punching him in the face. "GAH, YOU PUNCH ME IN THE FACE!"

"Bastard!" said the second pirate as he then strikes at Luffy but Luffy counters by pulling out the pirates's knife and stabbed him in the heart

"RAH!" roared the third but Luffy just pulled out his pistol and shot him.

Luffy then jump off the barrel and approches the pirate holding his face.

"Boo!" exclaimed Luffy, causing the pirate to run away, screaming like a girl and with his tail between his legs.

Koby was petrified to move as he just saw Luffy kill 2 of Alvida's pirates without breaking a sweat and sent one screaming with his tail between his legs. Luffy is now wearing a dark red overcoat with golden rims and buttons and white furry sleeves, black baggy pants and leather boots with golden buckles with a red sash around his waist. Over the coat is a red sleeveless shirt with only a few buttons loose to partially reveal his toned chest. On his head is an old straw hat with a red band over the rim. It is Luffy, he managed enter the barrel but it was rather unnecessary since he cannot drown or sink.

Luffy smiled at this, his sinisterly licked his lips at that moment as he first felt such power 13 years back. He then noticed Koby on the floor, terrified as he just witnessed Luffy solidified from water out of the barrel. Luffy shrugs his shoulders and heads to the second barrel and knocks on it.

"Hey Sabo, wake up" said Luffy knocking on the barrel, getting a disgruntled groan from within the barrel

"5 more minutes" muffled Sabo within the barrel.

Luffy then shrugged and then heads for the ship's pantry, he then turns to Koby.

"Are you going to shudder in fear or are you going to stand" said Luffy "Come and share a meal with me"

"o-okay" said Koby as he reluctantly stands up and follows Luffy

Main Deck

The passengers are surrounded by the Alvida pirates, their valuables are getting snatched and taken by those cutthroats while Aldiva herself is smirking and helping herself on the banquet table.

"Mmm *munch* this is good food" said Alvida "And this what pisses me off, all those pompous nobles eat this and we pirates eat loads of crap and we have to wash the foul taste with grog. No matter, this food and loot is ours now. Am I right, boys?"

"AYE CAP'N!" yells the pirates

Then suddenly the pirate ran up in fear screaming like a girl.

"INTRUDER, INTRUDER!"

"Intruder?" murmured the crew, now getting scared at that name.

"CAP'N, CA…oof!" screamed the 1 pirate in hysteria until Alvida struck him with her iron mace.

"Calm down, now what's with all that intruder crap?" said Alvida

"We'll we were down at the cargo hold and noticed Koby with a couple of barrels" explained one of the crew "We opened one to investigate and this stowaway came out of the barrel"

"Did you get a good look at him?" said Alvida

"Yeah, he's young…about 20 or younger" said the second crew member "messy black hair, scar below the left eye. And wears an old straw hat"

"A Straw hat?" said Alvida with confusion, then she scoffs at this "I'll deal with this"

"But Cap'n" protested one of the crew

"But nothing" said Alvida "This stowaway will think twice of taking my booty, you men with me!"

"Aye, Cap'n" said the whole reluctantly at their obese female captain.

Pantry

Luffy is at the Pantry, he shatters the crates to get the food and shoves them instantly in his mouth. Koby enters and was shocked at his gluttonous habit; Luffy snatches a bottle of grog and takes a few swigs from it.

"AHH that hit the spot" said Luffy with a satisfying sigh. Then he turns to Koby, keeping a distance from him. "Come closer, lad. I don't bite"

"I'm fine" said Koby "It's just that…

"That it feels awkward being around a notorious pirate of the Grand Line and joining a meal with him?" asked Luffy

"Wait, you're a pirate?" said Koby in shock "but I thought you're…"

"A monster? ShiShiShi, not physically but to those I killed and scared, I might be" said Luffy as he chuckled "relax kid, I may be the ruthless, sadistic and dangerous badass pirate that ever sailed the 5 seas but I ain't gonna harm ya."

"Why?" said Koby

"Because I like ya" said Koby "You're quite alright, you don't look like you belong with those assholes from before. So…can I get your name, lad?"

"It's Koby" said Koby reluctantly

"Nice to meet you, Koby" said Luffy as he offers him a handshake. "Monkey D Luffy"

Koby was reluctant to accept Luffy's hand to shake it but he pulled the courage to shake it. Luffy smiles at Koby and returns to the food that he shoves down his throat and gulps down a dozen bottles of grog; Koby sweatdrops at the gluttonous behaviour of the Straw wearing pirate as he watches him hover up the pantry.

"You sure are hungry" ask Koby

"Try being in a barrel for 3 days without food" said Luffy "A few days ago I was caught in a storm, the ship I commandeered from a merchant started listing violently and I lost my balance and fell into a barrel. I tried to get out but the lip was struck and I was trapped for 3 days. Until I was hauled into this ship and now I am free…and famished"

"I see" said Koby "I thought the marines were hunting you down"

"I've been keeping a low profile" said Luffy "Been in hiding for 10 years to strengthen and grow. But it ain't easy since I'm now a Tri-Devil Fruit user and branded a monster to the Government. But I was only a child back then and I can control my powers now.

"There's nothing much, I was at the wrong boat at the wrong time" said Koby "2 years ago I was doing some fishing until I realized that the boat belonged to "Iron Mace" Alvida. I was forced to be a cabin boy for her or she'll kill me."

"Wow, you such are the unluckiest guy I known" said Luffy "but why don't you just escape"

"I…just don't have the courage" said Koby

" Shishishi, Wow, unlucky and a coward" laughs Luffy while he opens up another bottle of grog. "SHISHISHI, you fucking idiot, SHISHISHI.

"Gee, thanks" said Koby sarcastically. As Luffy kept laughing until the pantry door opens up, Sabo arrives to see Luffy raiding the ship's pantry.

"*sigh* typical, always thinking with your stomach and head for the nearest source of food" said Sabo as he arrives. He then notices Koby and then speaks to Luffy. "How's the kid?"

"Oh, Sabo this is Koby" said Luffy "Koby this is Sabo"

"H-Hi" said Koby sheepishly "n-nice to see you, (please don't kill me)"

"Likewise" said Sabo then he turns his attention to Luffy "Luffy, are you crazy? Wait, forget that…I mean are you fucking stupid?"

"What?" said Luffy

"What do you mean "What"? said Sabo "You just alerted an attacking pirate crew and now their captain is coming to investigate."

"So fucking what, I'll everyone who gets in my way" said Luffy

"That's the kind of thinking that got you into this mess, Luffy" said Sabo "look I don't mind a few murders now and then. But you need to think this though, remember when you told me what happened at Marijois?"

"Hey first of all, I couldn't control my new powers when that bitch Shalulia shoved a 2nd devil fruit in me, and secondly: I never regret drowning that fat bastard Jalmack when I managed to gain control of my new powers" exclaimed Luffy and pointing at Sabo "Oh wonder why I bothered telling you how I escaped Marijois and gain these powers"

"First of all it was Ace who asked you and you happily excepted" said Sabo "It saddens me and Ace to have found out that those bubble-headed mustard turned you into a sadistic, psychotic, homicidal, maniac with the obsession of trouble and turmoil"

"You mean a FUCKING PIRATE, Sabo" said Luffy "Well guess what: I AM A FUCKING PIRATE!"

"Er excuse me, guy?" said Koby, trying to end the argument between brothers.

"WHAT?" yelled Luffy and Sabo, making Koby flinch?

"Out of curiosity, you said that you escaped Marijois, meaning you're an escaped slave…meaning you have the mark" said Koby

"Yeah, what of it?" said Luffy

"But how did you escape Marijois?" said Koby

"Oh, you want to know of the tales of my escape" said Luffy as he sat down "I've was enslaved while saving Sabo from certain doom from Saint Jalmack because he was in his way. It happened on my 5th month of enslavement…"

Sabo chuckled and sat down also as Luffy began to tell Koby about the tales of the escape.

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

_Luffy: Age 7_

_Hancock: Age 16_

5th month of enslavement

Over the months, despite Luffy's mental status he remains spiritually strong. Luffy just laughs at the punches and sadistic tortures Shalulia gave to him.

"Shishishi….SHISHISHI!" laughed Luffy when he is full of bruises "Come on, I had worse…BITCH!"

Shalulia snarled at Luffy that she kicked him in the face and sent him on the floor, but Luffy just laughed.

"Shishishishi…SHIshishishi!"

"Stop fucking laughing!" yelled Shalulia

"Or what, what do you probably have worse than this?" said Luffy "You can't do jack shit to me, I laugh at your brutality."

"Quite the contrary" said Shalulia as she smirks evilly at Luffy

Suddenly the 3 teenage slaves girls, Boa Hancock and her 2 sisters Sandersonia and Marigold are been brought to Shalulia within this room.

Now that the 4 slaves are here, Shalulia has bought out a box containing 5 devil fruits (2 Zoan, 1 Logia and 1 Paramecia) that she bought from the black market and had a cruel idea of testing them.

"I noticed that you have a liking of this wench" said Shalulia as she commanded the guards to restrain Hancock while she pulls out one of the 5 Devil Fruits. "You are to watch them eat a Devil Fruit"

"N-No" said Hancock as she is scared when Shalulia approaches her with the accursed fruit. Hancock struggles as Shalulia shoves a Devil Fruit gown her throat, Hancock gags at the foul taste of the fruit until chains her with a Kairoseki cuffs, causing Hancock to collapse and feel weak and exhausted. "I-I feel weak, I can't move!"

"Ha ha ha, of course you can't" said Shalulia "Those cuffs are pure Kairoseki, unlike the diluted one that just nagate your powers. These one's drain all your energy until you are reduced to a pathetic weakling"

Shalulia then does the same to the Sandasonia and Marigold and placed pure Kairoseki cuffs on them. Luffy widen his eyes in shock and growls at Shalulia as she laughs"

"YOU BITCH, YOU HEARLTESS BITCH!" shouted Luffy at Shalulia as he charges to

Shalulia snarled and backhanded Luffy on the floor

"How dare raise you voice at your betters" said Shaluila until her snarl turns into a sadistic smirk "I saved you for last; I heard that a second devil fruit power within you will make you blow up. I want to test that theory?"

"Just you fucking try!" said Luffy as he grunts in pain

Shalulia commands the guards to pick and restrain Luffy up, she grabs Luffy by the neck and shoves the last Devil fruit down his throat and forced him to swallow them. The effects of the fruit cause Luffy's body to pulse and bubble like it is made of water. He looks at his hands melt away and causes him to panic and scream. The 3 sisters widen their eyes in pure horror while Shalulia smirks sadistically as she enjoys the anguish screams of pain by Luffy while he jolts and jerks insanely.

"AAAGHHHH!" screamed Luffy as the pain is too much for him to handle until his mind suddenly shut down and collapsed on the ground.

Assumed that the fruit killed him, Shalulia laughs with elegance and cruelty as she slams her foot on Luffy and kicked him.

"Ha ha ha, that was amazing" said Shalulia "Althought I was expected him to blow up but it seems the extra fruits are too much for him to handle that he just keeled over and died like a rat"

Then suddenly she noticed his chest is moving as his breaths while unconscious, the Celestial Dragon snarled at this and kicked him out of anger.

"So he's still alive, damn it!" snarled Shalulia as she then starts kicking Luffy to let out some steam. "Damn it, damn it, I wanted him to die from those fruits. I wanted to see this theory everyone told me. AGH!"

The 3 sisters watch in fear as Shalulia constantly kicks Luffy, but the Eldest Sister Boa gathered so much of courage to stand up against Shalulia and tackles her away from the unconscious Luffy.

"How dare you!" said Shalulia as she then starts kicking Hancock "Learn…your…place…wench!"

Shalulia kicked Hancock so hard that she bruised her and one kick struck her head and knocked her out cold. Shalulia calm slightly down and sighed as she then snarls at the 2 unconscious slaves. She then turns to Marigold and Sandersonia.

"Clean these mess up and dump them back in their cells" said Shalulia referring to the unconscious Luffy and Hancock "I don't want my room dirty and insanitary"

After that Shalulia left her room to "play" with more of her slaves while the 2 sisters are forced to carry Luffy and Hancock out. It is no surprise that Hancock done this, even though it's pointless.

Ever since Hancock was enslaved, all she had for company been her little sisters until Luffy came. At first she was reluctant to go near him since she was born on an island isolated from men and only populated by women. Until they developed a friend despite them being slaves and helped one another.

Some would think that Hancock was crazy for sticking a Celestial Dragon as it's a major offense, but regardless of the circumstances Hancock couldn't just sit there and let that bitch hurt Luffy more than she already did.

Cells

Hours later in the dark dungeons of Marijois, Luffy slowly regains consciousness. He growls from the pain pulsing through him. He growl in anger at Shalulia and her previous actions she performed on him and the Boa Sisters.

"Fuckin…bitch" said Luffy as he grunts and slowly stands up "You ain't getting rid of me that easy"

But suddenly his body starts to pulse and forces him to collapse. Then his body slowly liquefies, forcing his collar to slip off his neck. Then he pulsed again and his body solidified and started to form scales and his skin partially turns to greyish blue. Gills form on his neck and fins form on his forearms and thighs.

Luffy snaps and groans painfully, and then the full moon shines through the dungeon windows and shone on Luffy, revealing his form. He saw this through the reflection of a nearby puddle, he widen his eyes in deep shock and screamed in terror.

"AAAAGHHH!" roars Luffy, causing every drop of water on the floor to rise up and merge into his body. Even the water inside the plumbing starts to go crazy and bursts out of the pipes and orbits around him. "AAAGH!"

Then the water stopped flowing and just levitated in mid-air, Luffy inhales and exhale deeply, trying to endure the pain. He grunts and growls and drop to his knees, as he just realised that it was flooded. Luffy felt exhausted and collapsed on the flooded floor, his water is in water but to his surprise, he can breathe normally within water. Luffy is too tired to be shocked but he admits that this is strange for him to breather underwater. Then the bruises start to wash away when the water around him glows and illuminates his dark cell. The aches from the bruise just vanished when the bruises were gone; Luffy then stands up and rose from the water. Luffy is clean from the bruises and the dirt, he laughed with delight that he is alive from that experience. He now has a secondary devil fruit power within him, the power to control water…but that's not all.

Luffy looked down to see the collar that we once wore, now discarded and on the floor, Luffy remembered that his body turned to water and the collar just fell off from his neck. He doesn't just control water, be becomes water. Luffy saw this as an advantage to escape. He approach the cell bars and materializes through them, especially when the bars are made of Kairoseki. Luffy is now free from his cell and from his restrains, but not yet free from the Celestial Dragons. That is the tricky part.

BOOM

Suddenly Luffy heard an explosion from outside and it caused the dungeon to slightly quake. Then more booms and Luffy rushed to investigate though the dungeon window. Luffy looks out to see out on shore, 2 ships firing their cannons at Marijois palace, one is a 15 metre long Brig with 6 sails and 40 cannons, her jolly roger is a Black Flag with an A-like symbol underneath the Skull and Crossbones. The second ship is 20 metres long, 5 ultramarine sails, armed with 30 cannons, her jolly roger is a black flag with a red tribal style sun, even the main sail and has the red sun on it.

"it's Kenway and Fisher!"

Luffy turns to see Adéwalé, stained in blood and wielding a machete and blunderbuss, his collar is off just like Luffy.

"Kenway and Fisher?" said Luffy

"2 pirates who have the balls to oppose the Celestial Dragons" said Adéwalé "They came to free the slaves, this is our chance to escape"

Adéwalé then tossed Luffy the keys.

"Free everyone, it's time for our desired freedom" said Adéwalé before he leaves the dungeons.

Luffy wasted no time of freeing everyone, everyone wasted no time rushing out of the dungeons. Luffy was searching for Hancock so he can escape with her she is nowhere to be seen.

"Hancock!" said Luffy "Hancock"

BOOM

"Luffy, did you free everyone?" said Adéwalé as he returns to the Dungeons

"I can't see Hancock" said Luffy "She's not here"

"Hold on" said Adéwalé as he closed his eyes and then open again as they glow light blue. "I'll use my _**Eagle Vision**_ to find her"

Adéwalé's vision changed, everything is black and blue but no darkness is sighted. Adéwalé scanned the area for clue and found a track that'll lead him to Hancock,

"This way, Luffy" said Adéwalé before he leaves the dungeons.

Marijois Palace Courtyard

Destruction is everywhere as mortar fires demolish walls and sentry towers, the Palace guards are to busy to notice Adéwalé and Luffy rush pass the Courtyard, but only a few noticed and blocked their path.

"Halt, you shall not pass" said the guard

"I knew you say that" said Adéwalé as he then charged and attacked the guards, Luffy rushed in to assist Adéwalé. After the guards are delt with, the 2 free slaves move on. "This way"

Adéwalé and Luffy venture on to find Hancock.

Main Hall

Adéwalé and Luffy enters the Main Hall, the Adéwalé sensed danger and pushed Luffy out of the way.

"Watch out!" said Adéwale before he was stuck by a bullet. "GAH!"

"Adéwalé!" exclaimed Luffy when another buller was fired but Luffy dodged it and hid

"I expected you would escape, I did some research on that fruit Shalulia force fed to you"

Saint Jalmack is up on the Main hall stairs, holding Hancock hostage and using her as a human shield.

"You have the devil's luck to have survive from eating the second Devil Fruit, normally you'd explode." Said Jalmack "Shalulia was a fool to have done this, now you become stronger than before"

"Is that why took Hancock, Jalmack" said Luffy "It'll do you no good. You're as good as dead"

"Quite the contrary, it is you who will die" said Jalmack "I sent in a distress signal to the Marines and they're sending in one of the 4 Admirals destroy those meddlesome pirates. And also to kill you"

"Why bother send an Admiral to do your dirty job" said Luffy as he then presents himself to Jalmack "Why not kill me here now"

"With pleasure" said Jalmack as he then shot Luffy in the chest and Luffy collapsed.

"LUFFY!" exclaimed Hancock as she saw Luffy got shot. Jalmack laughed at this as he tossed Hancock away.

"HA HA HA, I learned my mistake from last time" said Jalmack as he twirled his pistol. "I have Kairoseki bullets loaded in my pistol, they weren't cheap but it's worth it."

Jalmack went down the stairs and stood before Luffy, on the floor and not moving.

"I always loathed you, boy" said Jalmack "ever since you wounded me the first time we met. But now I return a favour"

"What favour did do you owe me?" said Luffy

"Huh?" said Jalmack in shock until a waterspout shot up from under his feet, sending him flying and then crashed down on the ground. "WHAT!"

Luffy stands up and smirks at Jalmack, Luffy's body was partially made of water and the bullet was just floating within him. Luffy plunged his hand within his semi-liquefied chest and pulled out the bullet.

"Impossible, you should've died" said Jalmack as he tries to get up. "Kairoseki has the aura of the sea, the bane of Devil Fruits"

"It's is strange…until I realised that your Dungeons have Kairoseki bars to prevent devil fruit users to escape" said Luffy as he smirked and grabbed Jalmack's neck and water starts entering his mouth. "I don't know how that's possible and basically I don't care, what matters now it that I'm free and you're good as dead"

"*Gurgle* Free, you think you're free?" said Jalmack "You will never be free, your fate's already sealed. You will be hunted down like a dog and you will pay for this blasphemy"

"Shut it" said Luffy as he then starts drowning Jalmack until he is completely drowned. Then Luffy discarded to the deceased Celestial Dragon and head up the stairs to check up on Hancock.

"Luffy" said Hancock as she felt assured that Luffy is alive and hugs him, Luffy returns a hug. "I thought Jalmack killed you"

"It'll take more than that to kill me" said Luffy as he chuckled. He then unlocked the collar around Hancock's neck and freed her. "Come on, we got to go"

"yes" said Hancock as she slowly stands up and both head down stairs.

As they reach the bottom, Adéwalé got back on his feet with the help of a hooded pirate.

"Easy there, Ade" said the Hooded Pirate "You were damn lucky that bullet only hit your shoulder"

"Thanks for the concern, Cap'n" said Adéwalé "But I'll be fine"

"I have no doubt" said the Hooded Captain until he heard a voice speak his name.

"Kenway, we got to go"

Behind Kenway is a Fishman with salmon coloured skin, a long black mane and goatee. He's wearing a pair of quarter-length shorts and a Hawaiian Shirt that is opened up to reveal his muscular chest and Sun-shaped burn mark.

"Aye, and I want to thank for your assistance Fisher" said the pirate known as Kenway as he offered his hand to the Fishman known as Fisher. "I wouldn't have done it without you"

"Likewise" said Fisher as he accepted Kenway's hand and shook it. "And now we part ways, I must return my brothers and sister back home on Fishman Island"

"And I will take the rest in safe refuge in Nassau" said Kenway "Where they can start a new life"

Later on

And afterwards, Luffy, Adéwalé and Hancock went onboard the Pirate Captain Kenway's Ship _Jackdaw_ and sail away from the burning blazes of Marijois. Their destination is an Island known as Nassau.

(Flashback ends)

"…and that's How I escaped" said Luffy "I stayed in Nassau for a couple of years, joined a crew before starting one and then went back home in the East Blue to my 2 brothers"

"Wow" said Koby

"You were lucky that one of the Admirals didn't arrive yet" said Sabo

"Hey, I'm one lucky bastard" said Luffy shrugging his shoulders

"But you can't be lucky all the time when…"

CRASH

"…were spotted and ambushed by the enemy…*sigh* great" said Sabo

Alvida crashed through the ceiling and glares angrily at Luffy, Sabo and Koby, especially Koby.

"SO…fraternizing with the enemy, huh Koby?" said Alvida

"W-wait, it's not what I looks like" said Koby in panic

"What all I've done for you, you have the gall to betray me" said Alvida "but I might be lenient to forgive you if you tell me how's the most beautiful woman of the seas"

"Well it's…"

"Hey Koby, who's the ugly old biddy?" said Luffy calmly, this made Alvida, the crew and Koby gape in shock. Sabo just tries not to laugh.

"Pffft, Luffy you fucking idiot" said Sabo trying not to laugh "You have to piss off the battleaxe."

Alvida growls in anger and raise her mace to strike.

"Ah, not the Iron mace!" pleaded Koby until Luffy grabbed him and legged it, Sabo follows too.

"GET THEM!" Yelled Alvida

"AYE!" the pirate crew

Then the pirate crew then starts chasing Luffy, Koby and Sabo way up to the deck of the cruise ship. Then the battle finally begins.

**End of Chapter**


	5. From Fugitive to Pirate

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 3: From Fugitive to Pirate

Deck

Luffy, Sabo and Koby made it to the deck but they are surrounded by Alvida's crew.

"Oh crap, were doomed" said Koby

"Ha, doomed?" said Luffy "I've been through stickier situations than this"

"It's true" said Sabo "We both have"

"But you don't know Alvida" said Koby "She's ruthless"

"And that concerns me, why?" said Luffy

_Oh Oda spare me_ thought Koby as he gulps in fear.

The crew laughs menacingly as they are armed to the teeth and outnumber Luffy, Sabo and Koby.

"Got you now, bastards" said one of the crew "let's kill 'em"

"YEAH!" said the whole crew until suddenly…

"Hold it!"

Alvida waddles up deck and takes a good look at Luffy…and his hat.

"That face and that hat" said Alvida "Mugiwara"

The crew murmured the name with worry and fear.

"Mugiwara?"

"Mugiwara!?"

"THE Mugiwara?"

"Mugiwara?" said Koby looking at Luffy

"Yep, the very same" said Luffy as he chuckled "Shishishi, sounds cliché but I liked it"

"And Ironic since you're the one wearing the Straw Hat" said Sabo

"Damn straight" said Luffy with pride, he remembered how he got that name.

(Flashback: 13 years ago)

_Luffy: Age 8_

_Hancock: Age 16_

_Marigold: Age 14_

_Sandersonia: Age 15_

Nassau

The _Jackdaw _sails to the docks of the Island of Nassau, once Marine-run but liberated by pirates with the aid of the Yonkou and the fallen Pirate King Gol D Roger. Nassau is a pirate's haven, a place of refuge so they can rest until the heat is off. It's a nice place to start over and a good place to begin your life as a pirate.

"Moor 'er in" said Kenway to his crew.

"Aye" said the crew

The _Jackdaw_ is moored to the harbour of Nassau and everyone disembark her. Luffy stays with Hancock and her sisters because they are the ones he is comfortable to be with. Luffy looked around to see the normal street life of Nassau. Street Brawling, Binge Drinking in broad daylight, loud music, thievery, mugging, all sorts going on on a daily basis; it's a true pirate's paradise but a dangerous one for a little boy like Luffy.

"What should we do?" Asked Sandersonia, feeling a little nervous of being here, if not scared of this place due to the violence, debauchery and the pirates on the island "we have no money and no place to stay."

"Then we'll just have to get jobs" said Hancock "We'll manage"

"Maybe the tavern has some free vacancies left open" said Marigold as she points at the Tavern uphill.

Tavern

Boa Sisters and Luffy arrived at the Nassau Tavern, the tavern is filled with music and off duty pirates drowning their sorrows and worries with fine rum and booze. Some are having a good honest (sometimes) game of cards. Hancock arrives at the bar counter where a woman in her early 30s with long dark pink hair and green eyes is polishing a glass. She notices the 3 girls and Luffy arrive at the tavern and then smiled at them.

"Morning lasses, and young on" said the female tavern owner. "Name's Bonny, Anne Bonny. Now what can I do for ye?"

"Er you wouldn't have job vacancies for us?" said Sandersonia "we just arrive here and we're desperate"

"Oh of course, in fact I am a few hands short at the moment and I appreciate that you apply. The pay's not much but it's better than nothing." Said Bonny until the heard some plates shattered from the back room. "Oda save me, JEWEL GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF THE LARDER NOW. Sorry, about that, me daughter is can be a real pig sometimes"

SHATTER

"JEWEL I MEAN IT!" yelled Bonny "OR I'LL SENT YOU BACK TO YOUR FATHER IN THE SOUTH BLUE!"

"No mummy, don't. Daddy's mean" said a little girl with long pink hair and green eyes leaving the back room of the tavern. Her face is covered in crumbs, to show that she's a messy eater. She is about 9 years of age. Then the little girl turns to see Luffy looking at her and she frowned at him. "What are you lookin' at?"

"Jewel, be nice!" scolded Bonny to her daughter "Sorry about that, anyway you 3 can get started"

"What about Luffy?" said Hancock "does he have a vacancy?"

"Unfortunately no, I only got the 3" said Bonny regrettably as she looked at Luffy with a sorry look. "But I know some pirate captains who come by here now and then, they always look for more recruits, regardless of the age."

"I don't know" said Hancock with concern but Luffy reassured her.

"Its okay, Hancock" said Luffy with a reassuring and carefree grin "being a pirate was the first thing to do"

Bonny chuckled at Luffy

"Such confidence in ya, well I might know the perfect man for you to ask" said Bonny as she then leaves the counter and pull out a crate of rum. "I was going to give this to him but if you do this, he may be persuasive enough to left you join in a few voyages"

"You sure?" said Luffy

"Aye, he's always look for young blood to join his crew" said Bonny "But be warned, he can be a bit nuts from time to time"

"Thanks" said Luffy as he grabs the crate and leaves the Tavern and heads to the harbour.

"Right ladies, let's get to work" said Bonny as she grins at the 3 teenage girls.

Nassau Harbour

Luffy was excited that he gets to be a pirate for the first time that he left the tavern at full speed. He reached the harbour where a Brig is moored next to the _Jackdaw _is getting loaded up.

"This must be it" said Luffy as he then heads to the ship until he didn't noticed someone and bumped into him. Luffy fell back and dropped the crate and smashed the bottles of rum inside. "Ow"

"Oh no!" said Luffy with panic as the contents in the crate is smashed "Oh now I can't join"

Luffy then looked to see who he bumped into a boy about 15 years old, slightly tanned and has messy dark brown hair; he wears a red bandana, white shirt with few buttons undone, navy blue waist coat and brown pants and boots. Luffy just stood there and stare at the boy, which made him a bit annoyed.

"Hey! What where you're walkin'!" yelled the boy

"Me? You bumped into me and made me drop the crate" said Luffy

"Meh, not my fault that you're clumsy" said the boy "So what was in that crate?"

"A dozen bottles of rum, I guess" grumbled Luffy, causing the boy to react.

"WHAT!" exclaimed the boy in shock and rushed to open the crate. He panicked as the bottles in the crate shattered and the rum is leaking out of the box. "AH, not the rum…"

The boy then whimpered in sorrow over the broken bottles.

"Why is the Rum gone?" whimpered the boy until he turns and accused Luffy for the loss of Rum "This is your fault!"

"Me? You bumped into me, you're the one responsible" said Luffy in anger as the boy accused him.

"Well you weren't paying attention" said the boy

"Neither were you" said Luffy

"Where's your proof?" said the boy

"You just ran and bumped into me, that's proof enough" said Luffy

"But who's gonna believe it, huh?" said the boy with a smirk on his face

"You want me to fucking punch that stupid smirk off?" said Luffy rhetorically to the young pirate boy.

"Ooh, threatening me huh?" said the boy as he crack his knuckles "You'll regret that, mate"

"I ain't your mate" said Luffy as he pulls up his fists and gets ready to fight with the boy.

"We neither are you" said the boy as he then throws the first punch but Luffy dodged and counter-attack. Luffy's fist made impact to the boy's left cheek but the boy doesn't go down.

"You call that a punch?" said the boy as he then punched Luffy up in the chin. "This is a punch.

But it only made Luffy outstretch his neck and returns with a head butt the boy's face.

"OOOHH!" howled the boy in pain as he covered his face as Luffy just head butted him. Then the boy spat out a few teeth and blood from his mouth, and then he growled.

"Bastard!" said the boy as he pulled out his pistol and shot Luffy. But the bullet bounced back thanks to Luffy's rubber body and hit the boy's shoulder. "Gah! FUCK!"

"What's goin' on?"

"Oh bugger" whispered the boy when his eyes widen in fear, he turns to the gangplank as a middle-aged captain with dark brown dreadlocks and a goatee. He wears a dirty dark red coat with gold accents and an old worn hat with bird feathers on the front. The captain frowned at the boy and crossed his arms and giving him the scolding glare. "Hey dad"

"Jackie, what have I told about fightin'?" said the captain

"Save it for when we board an enemy ship and when you get drunk at a tavern" said the boy with a sigh

"That's right, now get on board or I'll reassign you to Teech's crew"

"No, anything but that!" said the boy in fear as he rushed to the ship

"An' no runnin', you'll bump into someone" said the captain as he went down thwe gangplank and approaches Luffy "Sorry for Jackie's rude behaviour, lad. I hope he didn't cause you any trouble"

"A little" said Luffy as he then turns to the crate "Sorry, I dropped your rum"

"Oh dear" said the captain as he opens it and sighed "And it's the best rum ever brewed at the East Blue"

"You went to the East Blue?" said Luffy

"Oh aye, I once lived there before I became a pirate" said the captain

"I lived in the East Blue too" said Luffy

"Well it's good to see a fellow Easterner here on the Grand Line" said the captain "But why are you here, you look a bit young to he far away from home"

"I was…" said Luffy as he then looked away, but the captain understood and nods at Luffy.

"Ah I see, you're a fugitive from Marijois" said the Captain "I am sorry to hear that"

"I'm just glad to be out of that hell-hole" said Luffy

"*chuckle* quite the potty mouth for a young-un such as yourself" said the captain "But how am I to tell you about moralities."

"Er…" said Luffy as he then realised he doesn't know the captain's name

"Teague, Captain Edward Teague" said the captain who told his name to Luffy "and you?"

"Luffy" replied "anyway I was wondering it I could join your crew…for only a few voyages, if you don't mind"

"Well it is unusual for a kid your age to start your life as a pirate, wouldn't you want to do something else?"

"Being a pirate is my dream, I was told many stories by a pirate I knew once and it inspired me to be one" said Luffy "Plus, what else can I do, I'm branded as a slave by those bastards back from Marijois and everyone will turn me over to the Marines"

"Well you have a good point there" said Teague as he nod his head, he decided to think about accepting Luffy in his crew before he could give his answer to the young boy. "Well… I think its best that you would come along with us for a few voyages. Just to give you some experience in piracy"

"You mean it?" said Luffy

"On my honour as a man" said Teague "now get onboard"

"Aye" said Luffy excitedly as he walks up the gangplank and went onboard Teague's ship.

Teague chuckles at Luffy before he leaves the harbour and heads up to the tavern.

Bonny's Tavern

Bonny, Hancock are at the counter while Marigold and Sandersonia are serving drinks to the pirates. Bonny is singing a song while pouring some glasses at the counter for the customers. Then Captain Teague came around and everyone greeted him.

"Mornin' Cap'n Teague" said Bonny "did ya get your crate"

"Nay, Jackie bumped into your errand boy and broke the contents" said Teague "so I came to get a fresh new crate before I set sail"

"Of course" said Bonny as she then heads for the back door to get Teague another crate of East Blue's Rum. That is until Bonny caught her daughter scoffing her face in the larder again. "JEWEL, GET OUT OF THE LARDER!"

Bonny then returns with the crate of East Blue Rum and gives it to Teague.

"Here you go, on the house" said Bonny 

"Thanks, and I bet you sent that young Easterner to me to be recruited" said Teague

"You know me, I'm always persuading new folk to join" said Bonny as she laughs

"You know, you should return to piracy" said Teague "You're too young to retire"

"Aye, but I've got me daughter to keep an eye on" said Bonny "and believe me; I had to since she constantly raids the larders"

"I'm surprised that little girl stayed thin despite how much she eats" said Teague sweatdropping at the fact.

Meanwhile on Teague's ship

"Gotten yerself in trouble again, ay Jaack?"

"Shut up Hector" said the boy pirate known as Jack at a teenage pirate a few years older than him.

He has small stubble on his chin, brown shoulder length hair and a vertical scar from below his right eye and down to the middle of his cheek. He wears a green-gray coat and black baggy pants and a grey bandana. He is Hector Barbossa, Jack's fellow crewmate and rival with the same dream to be one day notorious pirate captains that ever sailed the Grand Line.

"Oh don't feel bad, I was just a bit concerned for you" said Hector as he wrap his arm over Jack's shoulders. "After all, daddy is just doin' 'is job as a parent. You are so lucky to have him take care of ya"

"Fuck you, Barbossa" said Jack knocking Hector off his shoulders.

Hector laughs at poor Jack as he teased him, then suddenly Luffy came on board the ship and then bumped into Jack…again.

"Ow" said Luffy as he fell on his arse again.

"YOU!" exclaimed Jack as he grabbed Luffy by the collar. "What are ye doin' here?"

"I joined the crew" said Luffy

"What?" said Jack as he gaped in shock?

"Say Jaack, did ye lose ya baby teeth?" teased Barbossa as he referred to Jack's missing teeth that Luffy knocked out from the last fight. Hector then laughed at Jack as he just stormed off.

"Fuck you, Barbossa!" said Jack as he the leaves Hector and Luffy.

Hector just kept laughing until he calmed down and offered his hand to Luffy.

"Hector Barbossa" said Hector as he introduced himself to Luffy

"Monkey D Luffy" said Luffy as he shook Hector's hand.

"So ye joining our scurvy crew then?" said Hector

"Yeah, your captain allowed me to join in for a few voyages" said Luffy

"Oh I might persuade the Cap'n to let stay for a bit longer" said Hector as he took out an apple and bit on it. "And I might show you a thing or 2 about piratin'"

Suddenly, Captain Teague returns to the ship and heads for the Helm.

"Roll call!" said Teague as he opens up a ledger. "Hector Barbossa!"

"AYE!" said Hector

"Jack Sparrow!"

"Aye, Aye" said Jack

"Angelica D Teech!"

"Si, Captián" said a long raven haired girl the same age as Jack. She is Angelica D Teech, daughter of Edward D Teech A.K.A Blackbeard.

Teague continues on with the roll call until everyone is called for. He then starts to announce the crew that Luffy has joined.

"We have a new recruit with us" said Teague as he presents Luffy to the crew. "His name is Luffy and he'll be joining us for the time bein'. So you better treat 'im well or I'll keelhaul the lot of ya. Is that understood?"

"AYE CAP'N" said the crew

"Good, now let's cast off!" said Teague as he gives the order.

The crew then start their duty onboard the ship, Luffy offered the help them set the sails and raise the anchor. The ship the sails off from Nassau and enters the treacherous waters of the Grand Line.

Later on

Teague's ship is under attack by a Marine Ship, the ship fire their cannons at the Marine Ship.

"Man those cannons, mates" said Teague "Give them no quarter!"

BOOM

Cannons fire again at the Marine ship and put enough damage to incapacitate them.

"Prepare to board 'em!" said Teague as he pulled out his cutlass.

The crew them toss grapping hooks on the immobile Marine ship and towed her towards them. Then the pirates then jump onboard and start battling against the Marines. Luffy joins in with then with Hector and Angelica by his side, Jack tripped on the deck and was left behind before he got up and joined in.

The battle lasted for 30 minutes until the Marines are decimated and now forced to surrender to the victorious pirates. Teague paces in front of the Marines as he then starts speaking to them.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Captain Edward Teague, Pirate Captain and Keeper of the Pirate Code." Said Teague. "Now I am a reasonable man and I will be generous to spare you since you were smart enough to surrender so in exchange for your lives you will surrender your cargo, powder, weapons and anything of value to us. Fail to comply and you will be tossed overboard for the Neptunians to feast on. Your choice"

Some of the Marines are reluctant and arrogant to comply, but some didn't hesitate as they want to live. But then, a Marine stood against Teague and knocked down a few pirates so he can keep fighting.

"I implore you to get on your knees, lad" said Teague to the Marine

"I won't listen to scum like you" said the Marine, he is 18 years old with auburn hair with sideburns, a broad chin with an X-like scar on it. He wears a standard Maine Uniform but hairs a bicorn hat with a navy blue plume on the back.

"Captain Drake, don't do this" pleaded one of the Marines

"I'd listen to your men" said Teague

"You think I'll surrender to you" said Drake

"Then why were you on your knees?" said Teague

"So I can get the change to get closer to you and kill you" said Drake as he then charges and pull out his cutlass. But Luffy tackled him and slammed his face on the deck.

"Thank you, Luffy" said Teague as he then crouches to downed Marine Captain. "Now listen to me, I'm a reasonable man and I can be forgiving. But if you don't back down nice and quiet-like, I would have no choice but to kill you to set an example"

Drake grits his teeth at Teague and looked down at defeat.

"Wise choice" said Teague as he then stands up "Men, strip this ship of everything. And disable the rudder and sails"

"Aye" said the crew.

Time-skip: A year later

_Luffy: Age 8_

_Hancock: Age 17_

_Jack Sparrow: Age 16_

_Barbossa: Age 19_

_Angelica: Age 16_

A year has passed since Teague's ship attacked Drake's Ship and left it immobile and drifting at sea until they reach an island. Luffy stayed at the crew for a year now and he gained experience thanks to Teague and occasionally Barbossa.

Luffy and Jack kept constantly bumping into each other and still fighting and arguing.

Luffy was taught to use the sword by Hector and Angelica taught him how to shoot.

The stopped at port once and went to the taverns for a drink, Luffy had his first taste of alcohol and at first he didn't like it but the taste will mellow down eventually.

One time, Teague's ship is now raiding a fleet of merchant ships. One by one the ships are boarded and stripped of their cargo, but what made it easier for the crew is Luffy testing his new Devil Fruit powers to manipulate the seas.

Luffy is enjoying the raiding and fighting the enemy on their ships. Teague was impressed at the young boy and Hector laughed in delight at Luffy's determination and enthusiasm.

The raids then made some of the crew famous, including Luffy.

Teague's ship: Main Deck

"Ha ha ha, look at me bounty" said Hector as he showed everyone his wanted poster:

**WANTED**

**HECTOR BARBOSSA**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**BOUNTY: 13'000'000 B**

**CRIMES: PIRACY, MURDER**

The photo on the poster shows him laughing maniacally while he was shooting a Marine with a pistol.

"Ha ha, good one, Hector" said the crew cheering for Hector

"You think you're the only one with a bounty, Barbossa" said Angelica as she then showed her wanted poster

**WANTED**

**ANGELICA D TEECH**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**BOUNTY: 15'000'000 B**

**CRIMES: PIRACY, MURDER, DAUGHTER OF BLACKBEARD**

The photo on the poster is of her winking seductively at the camera while resting her cutlass on her shoulder.

"Woo hoo, go Angelica!" said the crew as they cheer loudly for Angelica

"Ha ha ha, you cheeky wench, your bounty's slightly higher" said Hector as he laughs until he saw Jack brooding by the main mast. "What's a matter Jaack, you didn't get a bounty?"

"Oh I've got a bounty alright" grumbled Jack

"Then what's wrong with it?" said Angelica

"What's right with it!?" said Jack as he showed Hector and Angelica his wanted poster.

**WANTED**

**JACK SPARROW**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**BOUNTY: 10'001 B**

**CRIME: PIRACY**

The photo on the poster is of Jack on his arse when he tripped and fell.

The crew then laughed at Jack's poster, making Jack blush in embarrassment.

"SHUT UP!" exclaimed Jack

"Pfft" said Hector and Angelica, trying now to laugh at the poster.

"Er…not bad for your first bounty" said Angelica trying not to laugh

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT BAD?" said Jack "I just got a measly 10k, 10K!"

"Oh so what?" said Hector

"So what, you get over 10 millions and I just get 10K" said Jack

"Jaack, Jaaack" said Hector in a reassuring way while he pat Jack on the shoulder "It's not how much you're worth, it's what you did that matters. People will remember as a great pirate of the Grand Line and no one will take that from you"

"You actually mean it?" said Jack

"Of course, after all you might boost up your reputation and get a bigger bounty" said Hector as he smiled at Jack. Then he smirked and started teasing him "But at the moment…I doubt that'll happen"

Jack them grit his teeth (his missing teeth got replace with gold ones) in anger at Hector for teasing him.

"Fuck you, Barbossa" said Jack as he then pushed Hector away and stormed off.

Meanwhile at Teague's cabin

Luffy was called upon by Teague in his cabin.

"Luffy, you're wonderin' why I called you here" said Teague

"No sir, I don't" said Luffy

"Look at this" said Teague as he showed Luffy a wanted poster: HIS poster

**WANTED**

**MUGIWARA**

**DEAD OR ALIVE**

**BOUNTY: 90'000'000 B**

**CRIME: ESCAPED SLAVE, MURDER OF SAINT JALMACK, HOMICIDE, PIRACY**

**EXTREMLY DANGEROUS: CONTACT IMMEDIATELY IF SIGHTED**

"This poster was in today's paper" said Teague "The Government has branded you as a major threat. Plus you broke the record as the youngest wanted criminal that beat Nico Robin's bounty."

Luffy said nothing and blushed and avert his eyes at the mention of Nico Robin. A while back somewhere in the Grand Line, Luffy bumped into Robin and saved her from an angry mob. She thanked Luffy and repaid him with tutoring him how to read and write since he never went to school in his life. But that's another story for another time.

"Anyway, this bounty caught everyone's attention, even the Yonkou" said Teague "We're heading back to Nassau to seek audience with the Yonkou"

"The Yonkou wants to see me?" said Luffy in shock

"Aye, they are impressed at your bounty that each of them wants to give you something" said Teague

"LAND HO!" the lookout calls from out deck

"And just in time too" said Teague as he smirks

Nassau: Fortress Main Hall

Nassau has a fortress that Marines once used to govern the island before the pirates liberated it. Now it's a gathering place for the Yonkou to be with democratic reasons, now the Yonkou are here and wait for Luffy.

The Yonkou earned their title for their power, notoriety and ruthlessness. These 4 are the powerful pirates second to the Pirate King himself.

Edward D Teech, the ruthless pirate also known as Blackbeard. Not only was he powerful but terrifying as he tie wicks on the tip of his wild beard and burns them, letting the smoke add his character and to intimidate is foes.

Benjamin Hornigold, known for his strength and wisdom. He is known for teaching many pirates the true way of piracy.

Charles Vane, a violent ruthless bastard who think nothing of his fellow men. He has a bad temper and will go violent if you piss him off.

And Edward Newgate, also known as Whitebeard. He is oldest of the Yonkou but the strongest as his body rivals a demigods and towers in 10 feet. But in spite of his alias, Newgate only has a thick crescent moon moustache.

"What's takin' so bloody long" said Vane getting impatient "I don't see why we should see some brat in the first place"

"Be quiet, Vane" said Hornigold "This boy interests us and I want to personally see him"

"Aye, on one would make a bounty like that in your first try" said Blackbeard "Not even I back in the old days"

"That's because you weren't sailin' much and busy bring drinkin' and fuckin' cheap wenches" said Vane

"Ha ha ha, oh yeah" said Blackbeard as he laughed.

Then suddenly Teague and Luffy arrives at the fort and stands before the Yonkou

"So this is Mugiwara" said Hornigold "He's a bit short than I expected"

"Don't let the size fool you" said Blackbeard "I sense a strong presence flowin' within him. And his eyes tainted with murderous intent, I bet he saw much violence to make a man go insane"

"Regardless, he's still a child" said Whitebeard

"Child or not, he is an interesting one" said Hornigold "Mugiwara, come forward"

Luffy leave Teague's side and move closer to the Yonkou. The Yonkou then stand and approach Luffy.

"It's not every day that a pirate impresses a Yonkou, let a long all 4 of them" said Hornigold. "So each of us would like to bestow a gift to you"

Blackbeard then unsheathed his weapon, a broadsword with a jiggered tip.

"I bestow to you the Sword of Triton, let the magic of this sword boost your might and intimidation" said Blackbeard as he gives Luffy the Sword of Triton.

Vane approaches Luffy and pulls out a pair of his flintlock pistols, a black one with gold accent and an engraving "Damnation" and a white one with silver accents and an engraving "Salvation".

"Salvation and Damnation have a thing in common" said Vane as he gives Luffy the pistols "You need to face both to find either one"

"These guns look different" said Luffy as he noticed that the pistols aren't like normal flintlocks, it has an 8 chambered cylinder.

"These guns can hold 8 shots" said Vane as he took Salvation and opened it to show Luffy the 8 chambered cylinder. "The cylinder has 8 chambers to load each round, just load up and fire"

"Thanks" said Luffy

Horigold approaches Luffy and gives him an old compass.

"Whereas Log Poses guide you to your destination, this compass shall guide you to your heart's content" said Hornigold

"Thank you" said Luffy as he pockets the compass.

"My gift to you is waiting at the harbour, boy" said Whitebeard "A captain is of need a ship, but a crew is for you to do yourself"

"Aye" said Luffy

"Now go, let the Grand Line know your name" said Hornigold "Let them know the name of Mugiwara"

Luffy and Teague then leaves the Main Hall and head to the Tavern.

"You think he's the one?" said Hornigold

"Are you kidding, of course it's him" said Blackbeard "He looks just like him, especially that smile"

"No doubt about it" said Whitebeard "He's also mad enough too"

Bonny's Tavern

Over the past year, the Boa Sisters still work at the Tavern owned by former Pirate Anne Bonny. Hancock regained her confidence and grew stern to the male pirates who kept hitting on her. She had many pirates asking her on a date and she refused all of them. Some didn't take rejection lightly and they paid for it when Hancock trained her Devil Fruit powers over the past year and turned troublemakers into statues. Even her sister learned to use their new powers and scared off those causing trouble.

Right now, Bonny tossed out a drunken pirate who kept harassing Marigold (who is holding the urge of transforming into her Cobra form and mawing the bastard to death).

"An' stay out" said Bonny dusting her hands.

"Fuckin' whore!" exclaimed the drunken pirate before Hancock turned him to stone and shattered him into pieces.

"Fucking pig" said Hancock as she brought out a broom and brushed the mess off.

Meanwhile Jack, Angelica and Hector arrive at the tavern and sat by the counter. Jack is still broody over the bounty he was given. But nothing like a swig of rum could help drown their sorrow.

"3 bottles of rum please" said Jack to Sandersonia at the counter.

"Comin' right up" said Sandersonia

Hancock then arrives at the Tavern after cleaning the mess.

"I can't believe those guys, ever since we work here, they kept hounding at me like a piece of meat" said Hancock "Confound this Devil Fruit powers for making me beautiful…er."

"It can't be help, men do what men do" said Sandersonia

"Aye" said Hancock until Teague and Luffy arrives at the Tavern. "Luffy!"

Hancock rushes by and gave Luffy a hug, Luffy hugged back.

"Welcome back, I missed you" said Hancock

"I missed you too" said Luffy "but I did write to you"

"I know, I kept the letters" said Hancock "But I rarely see you when you went offshore"

"Well I think I'll be offshore even more now" said Luffy "Whitebeard gave me a ship, I'm going to be a captain"

"What?" said Hancock in shock "already?"

"Believe it or not, but it's true" said Teague shrugging his shoulders. "And Jackie is goin' to join"

"What?" said Jack in shock "but why?"

"I can't have you in my ship anymore, you're old enough" said Teague "Plus, Luffy will undoubtedly guide you to great fortune"

"But I don't want to" said Jack

"It's either Luffy or Teech" said Teague

"Alright, I'll join" said Jack he doesn't want to join Blackbeard's crew, he's scared of him.

"Good" said Teague

"Er Cap'n, could we join Luffy's crew also?" said Hector while Angelica nods at this.

"Aye" said Teague "You'll be missed"

"Thanks you, sir" said Angelica

Luffy smiled, he has a few crewmates for his voyage, and he then turns to Hancock.

"Hancock…" said Luffy as he looked away and blushed. "I was wonderin' that you would…er join my crew?"

"Hancock was shocked at this, but she smiled because she would get to be with Luffy always.

"Aye" said Hancock "but can me sisters join also?"

"Of course" said Luffy

"Thank you" said Marigold and Sandersonia as they hugged Luffy, Hancock pouted jealously at her sisters and crossed her arms.

"Oh relax, we know you like him" said Sandersonia as smiled at her elder sister.

Everyone (except the sulking Jack) laughed when Hancock was pouting and turned away.

Harbour

Luffy is now having his ship loaded up with provisions, powder and weapons. The ship Whitebeard gate to him is 165 feet long, black as night including the sails, name of this ship is the _Black Pearl_. Built for speed and armed with 32 cannons and 4 swivels.

"Is everything ready?" aid Luffy

"Almost" said Hector "we just need a few more minutes"

"Well hurry up" said Luffy "there is many things out there to do and places to see"

"We're anxious as you are, Cap'n" said Angelica as she leans on the bulwark and looking at the harbour and town.

"Huh? Where be Jaack" said Hector to Angelica

"Cap'n Teague wanted to speak to him before we cast off" said Angelica "I don't know why"

Meanwhile Jack arrives at the harbour, but he is now wearing a brown leather coat and a brown tricorn hat.

"What took ya" said Angelica

"Oh shush, dad and I were just havin' a manly cheer and all that" said Jack "right then, shall we be off"

"It's the Cap'n who decides to go, Jaack" said Hector "Not you"

"But Jack is correct" said Luffy "we're ready to go. But first, Roll call: Hector!"

"Aye!" said Hector

"Jack"

"Aye, Aye!" said Jack

"Angelica"

"Aye!" said Angelica

"Sandersonia!"

"Aye!" said Sandersonia

"Marigold"

"Aye!" said Marigold

"Hancock"

"Ready Cap'n" said Hancock as she stands beside Luffy and smiles at him.

"Right then, let's cast off"

"AYE!" said Luffy's crew on board the _Black Pearl_ as they cast off the the Grand Line

(Flashback ends)

"So the notorious Mugiwara is here on this ship." Said Alvida "Come to steal my treasure have you?"

"Not really, I got caught in a storm and had to ride a barrel with escape" said Luffy "Just doing some recruiting and finding a new ship to captain"

"Recruiting?" said Alvida

"I need a crew to return to the Grand Line with" said Luffy "Plus I've got fellow crewmates back at the Grand Line to reunite with. Now if you don't mind, I have to go…"

"I don't think so!" said Alvida "You just know what kind of situation you are in right now. You see, I get what I get and I think killing you would boost up my reputation."

"You want to fight me?" said Luffy

"Obviously" said Alvida "You, the paragon of pirates, rumoured to have once fought against Whitebeard himself and won without a scratch or bruise"

"Please don't flirt with me, I'm into old fat hippos" said Luffy with a disgusted look on his face.

Alvida bit inside of her mouth to ignore that remark, she calmed down and hoisted up her mace.

"Let's put that to the test" said Alvida as she jumps up and slams her mace at Luffy's head. She splattered his head him and made a mess…however it's not blood that splattered all over the deck but water.

"I told you" said Luffy as his head reforms back into shape. Luffy smirking at the shocked expression on Alvida's face and laughed at her. "Shishishi, There are some things you need to know about me, bitch. I'm a water man, and that's not all. _**GUM GUM SCYTHE!**_

Luffy outstretches his left leg and swipes it at everyone on deck (excluding Aldiva and Koby) and send them overboard, his outstretched leg snaps back to its original length.

"Blades just go through me and bullets bounce off my rubbery body" said Luffy as he pulled his cheek as it stretched to 20 cm. "I have not 1 but 2 devil fruit powers. The Water Water Fruit and the Gum Gum Fruit"

"That's impossible, no normal person can obtain that much power" said Alvida

"Well I'm not a normal person then" said Luffy smirking until the rest of Alvida's crew surrounds him and Koby. It's Alvida's turn to smirk.

"Well it doesn't matter now since you're going to die" said Alvida "and that includes you, Koby"

"Stay close to me Koby and you'll be fine" said Luffy as he pulls out his Sword of Triton. "Stay there or you'll die by my blade"

"ATTACK!" shouts Alvida

Alvida's crew charges at Luffy with the true intention to kill.

Luffy starts countering and cutting down the pirates with his broadsword, the blade is sharp that it can slice through bone and steel. He deflects the bullets and charges at the pirates that were shooting him.

Koby just stands there, forced to watch the carnage that Luffy is performing, he understand why Luffy has a bounty of 90 million Beris.

With his broadsword in his left hand, his right hand is turned into flowing water defying the gravity.

"_**Water Bomb"**_ said Luffy as he then slammed his liquefied hand on the deck and create waves to wash away the crew.

"AGH!" screamed the pirates as the waves push them overboard.

SPLASH!"

The Deck is a now a wreck and the only one's left are Alvida and a small number of her pirates, who are now pissing themselves at the sight of Luffy who is the notorious Dark Water.

"I defeated your crew and lowered their morale" said Luffy as he points his broadsword at Alvida. "They were wise to surrender, but will you do the same?"

"Like hell I am" said Alvida as she charges like a raging rhino and pulls out her mighty iron mace. "I am "Iron Mace" Alvida, I never give up"

"Brave woman" said Luffy as he smirks "but fucking stupid"

Luffy dash past Alvida and sheathes his broadsword while Alvida collapses on the ground as a diagonal gash was inflicted on her chest and gut. Luffy then raised his gauntlet clad hand to summon a dozen brown imp-like creatures known as "the Browns".

"Minions, take everything of value and send it to the Tower" said Luffy

"Aye, Master" said the Browns as they start raiding the ship.

Luffy then noticed someone leaving Alvida's ship moored next to the cruise, a female thief wearing a navy blue bandana carrying a large swag of treasure; Luffy frowns at this and turns his attention to the remaining crew, who are now terrified of Luffy.

"Prepare me a Longboat and I'll let you live" said Luffy

"AYE SIR!" screamed the scared crew as they leave to prepare a boat for Luffy and Koby.

Luffy disabled the water dome and freed Koby.

"Let's go" said Luffy

Koby decided to say nothing or he too might be like those who try to oppose him. Luffy and Koby gets on board the longboat and sails away, that is until Luffy stands up and both of his hands pressurize into water, the water flows into his palms into balls and then Luffy shoots them at the Cruise ship. The water balls form into long thick oblong shapes and struck the hull.

The cruise ship starts to ship and everyone inside panics as they are going to drown or eaten by the predator of the deep.

"Why'd you do that?" said Koby

"Felt like it" said Luffy as he sits down and crosses his legs and arms. "Now shut up and row, you're taking me to Shell Town"

"But Shell Town is Marine-run" said Koby

"I know" said Luffy as he pulled out his compass, the pin is spinning wildly and not pointing at North. "There's something there that I want, also I've got 2 potential candidates for my crew"

"Seriously you're not…" said Sabo in shock

"W-Who are they?" Koby as he is getting scared now as he sharing a boat with Grand line's notorious pirate.

"You know them by their reputation" said Luffy smirking evilly "both skilled in swordsmanship. Both fight like devils and dressed like men, you don't want to mess them like you want to mess with me"

"You don't mean…" said Koby as he realized what Luffy said.

"That's right" said Luffy

Shell Town: Marine Courtyard

At the courtyard under the blazing sun, 2 men tied up in wooden poles and getting baked under the sun. Their faces are concealed by the shadows by their headwear, the first wears a black bandana and the other wears a white hood.

"The Pirate Hunter Zoro and Pirate Assassin Kenway"

**End of Chapter**


	6. Abyss Tower

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 4: The Abyss Tower

At Sea

Koby, Sabo and Luffy are sailing on the open sea on a small dinghy; Koby is rowing while looking nervously at Luffy because of his ruthless reputation and Sabo because of being a crewman of Luffy's. Luffy pays no mind at Koby's nervousness and gazes at the old compass in his hand and watches the needle spinning wildly and not pointing north. And Sabo takes a nap until the dinghy reaches shore. Out of curiosity, Koby asked Luffy about the Compass.

"Why isn't the Compass pointing north" said Koby

"Because it points to what you desire the most" said Luffy

"And what do you desire?" said Koby

"Oh loads of things" said Luffy "Treasure, Adventure…Love. But at the moment, I'm searchin' for something I need to help fulfill my most desire"

"And what's that?" said Koby

"A mystic orb that glow radiantly with pure magic, the Tower Heart" said Luffy "I searched for it for 11 years"

"And what's so special about that orb?" said Koby

"Well…it started 11 years ago, I sailed into the darkest of Oceans uncharted to anyone but within the Grand Line." Explained Luffy as he tells Koby the tale on why he is after the Tower Heart. "This part of the sea is called the Dark Blue, because its void of light as the thick clouds covers the sky eternally"

"But clouds aren't eternal" said Koby

"You can be surprised what the Grand Line has to offer" said Luffy

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

_Luffy: Age 9_

_Hancock: 18_

_Jack: Age 17_

_Hector: Age 20_

_Angelica: Age 17_

Black Pearl

Luffy became captain of the _Black Pearl _for over a year and made a hefty profit from raiding ships, ports and plantations. Luffy and his crew are infamous and rich but hungry for more. They just finished raiding a treasure Fleet sailing to Marijois, containing 300 million beris worth of gold, jewels and valuable cargo and now that booty is shared out but Luffy gets the most due to him being captain of the _Black Pearl_.

Right now, the crew are having a break from their plundering and pillaging and now having a few bottles of rum to cool off.

"Ha ha ha, I can't believe that we just raided a whole treasure fleet" laughed Hector as is chilling on the deck with a bottle of rum with Jack, Angelica and Luffy. "You're powers are amazing, Cap'n"

"Oh stop, you're too kind" said Luffy

"So where to, Cap'n" said Angelica

"Well let's see where the Compass leads" said Luffy as he opens up his "Broken Compass" and watches the needle spin until it stop. "It seems that our course is….er…a "that way" direction"

"You sure?" said Hector

"Aye, now go on and make haste…or whatever" said Luffy as he then heads to the Helm where Hancock is steering the ship.

"Aye" said the crew.

"We have a headin', Cap'n?" said Hancock

"Slow turn to port and then keep goin'" said Luffy as he starts drinking his rum, over the year he got use to the taste but his tolerance his low and he gets drunk very quickly but he never loses his focus. "Now let's cast off"

"Aye Cap'n" said Hancock

The _Black Pearl _now has her heading and ventures on to the dangerous seas of the Grand Line.

Later on: the Dark Blue

The _Black Pearl_ is now at a certain part of the Grand Line that's uncharted and dark that it's known as the Dark Blue. The skies are dark and gloomy, the seas are too calm and a thin mist covers the area. This part of the ocean is making the crew real nervous.

"I don't like the looks of this" said Jack "Should we tell the Cap'n to head back?"

"Aye" said Hector "Nothing of value here can be seen in the Dark Blue, its best that we head back"

Jack and Hector heads up to the stern of the ship where Luffy has the helm and following where the compass leads him.

"Cap'n, the crew has decided to that we should head back before it's too late" said Hector

"Aye, the Dark Blue has a reputation for its missing ships, lost souls…*gulp* Ghost Ships…total darkness" said Jack getting the shivers. "It's enough to chill our bones"

"There will be no change of course" said Luffy "There's something in there that's reacting to the Compass…no, to whatever I desire"

"But isn't our lives more worth than heading to the Dark Blue?" said Jack

Luffy just ignored Jack and continues sailing though the dark seas of the Dark Blue.

"There's no point, Jaack" said Hector "if the cap'n is certain of being here is worth it, then we should respect it"

"But I don't like it, why not just…you know?" said Jack

"Mutiny against the Cap'n?" said Hector in shock "Are you fuckin' stupid, Jaack? The Cap'n has devil fruit powers so strong that'll send you down to his knees. And the stories about him are exactly true about him; you don't want to provoke the Cap'n"

"Be that as it may…" said Jack until suddenly the Black Pearl shook and stopped. "What the devil?"

"Hector, Jack" said Luffy "We've run aground, go and check the outter hull if it's not damaged"

"Aye" said Hector and Jack rushed to the bow of the ship and leaned over to see an Island.

"By Oda" said Jack in shock "An Island in the Dark Blue"

The _Black Pearl _runs aground on the rocky shores of the island. The island is desolate and gloomy, covered in twisted and gnarly bare trees. Luffy looked at the compass and it stopped spinning and pointing directly at the island.

"Where here" said Luffy as he then leaves the helm and jump off the _Black Pearl_. "Let's go"

"What do you mean?" said Jack "This place is deserted, I see nothing here"

"Oh don't be a wuss, Jaack" said Hector "Where's ye thirst of adventure?"

"Let it the moment we arrived here" said Jack

"Oh man up, Jack" said Angelica as she and Hancock jump off the ship. "If you're to _pollo_ to explore, go and stay onboard the _Pearl_"

"Al'ight, I will" said Jack as he crossed his arms.

"Sonia, Mari, you stay here and watch the ship" said Hancock to her sisters on board. "I'm coming with Luffy, Angelica and hector to explore this island"

"Don't stay too long" said Sandersonia

"I won't" said Hancock as she follows Luffy through the spooky looking forest.

Unknown Island, city ruins

Luffy, Hector, Angelica and Hancock went through the forest and arrived at the ruins of an old city. Some ragged flags fly on the poles on the ruined buildings of houses, shops and barracks. Surprising that the flags are in fact jolly Rogers, but not just any Jolly Roger as Luffy picked one up to examine it.

"I know that flag" said Hector "I remember me father told me about it" said Hector as he looked at the Jolly Roger in Luffy's hand. "This flag belonged to the…Oda bless us"

"What?" said Angelica

"Do you know where we are?" said Hector as he smiled in amazement "This is…"

Meanwhile at the Black Pearl

Jack huffed and puffed out of boredom as he had to wait for his captain and the rest of the crew to return. Meanwhile Sandersonia and Marigold are getting the ship ready for departure once Luffy returns.

"Hey Jack, you have time to sulk later" said Marigold "Come an' help us"

"You're not the boss mf me" said Jack as he continues to Sulk until he was yanked off and collapsed on the floor. He stands up to see marigold in her Cobra-Human Hybrid form, hissing at Jack. He turned pale and gulped "Ok, I'll help"

"Good" said Marigold as she returned human and Sandersonia gives Jack a mop and bucket "You can start mopping the deck"

Jack grumbles as he starts mopping the deck.

Meanwhile at open sea.

A ship rises from the sea and appears beside the shores of the island, the ship is old and infested in coral, barnacles, seaweed and other flora and fauna from the deep. Up on the Stern of the Ship, the captain of the ship pulled out his spyglass and spies on the beached _Black Pearl_.

"I've got intruders on my domain-ah" said the captain as he put away his spyglass. The darkness is too bleak that his facial features are hidden in darkness.

"Cap'n, should I call in the crew?" a crewmember

"Aye, but it's too soon for me to set foot on land-ah" said the Captain "Give the word, Mr Maccus-ah"

"Aye, Cap'n" said the crewmember known as Maccus.

Back with Luffy

Luffy was amazed at what Hector said, he looked around and was amazed.

"This is Neo-Atlantis?" said Luffy "The Kaizoukugakure no sato?"

"Aye" said Hector "meaning that…"

Hector then looked up to see a very tall structure towering them to 1000 feet.

"The Abyss Tower, the pride of the Overlord of the Sea" said Hector "But why would the Compass lead us here?"

"I don't know, but I'm planning to find out" said Luffy as he then heads for the tower.

Abyss Tower

Luffy, Hector, Angelica and Hancock enter through the gates of the Abyss Tower and now in the hallways within. No light is shown in the tower so the 4 pirates light up lanterns to see where their going. The hallways are huge and bare, empty for 8 years since the death of the Pirate King himself.

"Oh it fills me with sorrow to see these great halls bare and deserted" said Hector "the Great Pirate King ruled the seas within this tower and commanded a vast fleet of demons and loyal pirates who respected and adored him."

"It sounds like you met him" said Hancock

"Aye, I was just a wee lad" said Hector "T'was a great moment to met a great man"

"I wish I gotten the chance" said Luffy feeling sad.

Suddenly echoes were made and numerous pairs of glowing eyes appear in the shadows of the tower. Luffy noticed them and they scurried out, Luffy followed them.

"Luffy?" said Hancock as she saw Luffy run into the dark "Luffy!"

"Cap'n" said Hector as he and Angelica run after Luffy, Hancock follows them too.

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl

Jack is busy swabbing the decks of the _Black Pearl_ while Marigold and Sandersonia are in the lower decks counting the provisions.

"JACK, HAVE YOU BEEN AT THE RUM AGAIN?" said Marigold

"Er…noo" lied Jack as he panicked and tossed a half-full bottle of rum overboard. _*sigh* what a waste_

SHATTER

"OW!"

"Huh?" said Jack as heard someone and looked over the bulwark and sees figures walking pass the beached ship. "That's unusual, and usual things aren't good when their unusual. There just…unusual-ed. OY!"

"Huh?" said the figures as they light up their lanterns to reveal themselves. Hideous, disgusting barnacled covered fishmen-like beings glaring at Jack.

"Never mind" said Jack sheepishly as he pulled his head away from view and pulled another bottle of rum from his coat. He pulled the cork and spat it out and starts drinking heavily.

"OW!"

The cork just hit one of those hideous creatures again and Jack flinched at the exclamation and then the said creature starts to materialize through the mast and snarls at Jack

"Bugger" said Jack as he pulled his cutlass out. "How dare you, I will not have stowaways upon my ship"

"You struck me on the head twice, I demand an apology" said the fishman-like creature, his skin is crusty and rough due to the corals and barnables, and his head is a giant conch shell over and only half of his head is covered.

"I apologies to you?" said Jack "Captain Jack Sparrow apologizes to no one"

"Al'ight, then you die" said Conch head as he charges at Jack

BOOM

Cannon fire was heard and Conch head was decapitated when marigold suddenly fired at him.

"Oh crap…not again" said the decapitated Conch head as his body wanders randomly to find his head. "Oy, I'm over here…no OVER HERE!"

But the headless body of Conch head then walked into the mast and collapsed.

"Agh!" said Conch head's head when Marigold picked him up.

"What's goin' on?" said Marigold "and what's this?"

"That's would be a head of some strange fishman-like being, although it's not a fishman because fishmen aren't that ugly." Explained Jack "Anyway I was just minding my own business, such as swabbing the deck and manning the rigging and all that, when this fiend came and attacked me for no apparent reason whatsoever. Savvy?"

"He started it" said Conch head "he struck me with a bottle and then a cork, I came here to get an apology but your captain refuses"

"Okay first, HE's not the Captain" said Marigold to Conch head "and Secondly, Apologise now, Jack"

"Why should I" said Jack until Marigold hissed angrily as she bare her cobra fangs and serpentine eyes, making Jack to obey "I-I'm sorry"

"Thank you" said Conch head "now could you do me a favor and reattach my head onto my body?"

"Not so fast, we have some questions to ask you" said Marigold

"Oh bugger" said Conch head.

Abyss Tower

Luffy followed the eyes and it leads to a source of light, Luffy stops to see himself in the Tower Throne Room. In the middle of the room is a pedestal holding a dark menacing gauntlet with a glowing yellow jewel on the back of the wrist. Luffy pulled out his "Broken Compass" and it points directly at the Gauntlet.

"Is this what I mostly desired?" said Luffy "I don't get it, why would I search for a glove?"

Luffy touched it and it reacted to him, then the jewel started to glow and engulfed the entire room.

(Vision)

Luffy covered his eyes from the light before it dies down, he found himself now surrounded by light candles lighting the room, and then he sees one pirate sitting on the throne. This pirate has mess black hair, a 5 'o clock stubble and a long moustache. His clothes are a red coat with gold accents over a navy blue shirt, a white ascot around his neck and a yellow sash around his waist; a pair of gray baggy pants and a black leather boots. Luffy knew who this pirate is sitting on the throne.

Gol D Roger.

"Roger!"

Roger looks up to see his first mate, Silvers Rayleigh rushing towards the throne room.

"Roger, it's time" said Rayleigh

"Aye" said Roger as he stands up from the throne and heads upstairs, Luffy follows.

Luffy assumed that this is just a memory recorded from the gauntlet by roger himself, the purpose of this memory will soon be revealed.

Main Quarters

"AAGH!"

Luffy followed Roger and Rayleigh up to the Tower's main quarters. He heard a woman screaming in pain and sees a raven haired woman in labour, by her is another with short raven hair holding her hand.

"Just keep pushing, Velvet" said the short raven haired woman. "Keep pushing"

"WHAT D'YA THINK I'VE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST 5 FUCKING HOURS!" yelled Velvet angrily at the woman. "AH ODA GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!"

"How is she, Shakky?" said Rayleigh

"Seriously, Ray?" said the woman known as Shakky "You had to ask that?"

Rayleigh laughed nervously at Shakky and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Roger approaches Velvet and held her hand.

"I'm here, Velvet" said Roger reassuringly "Keep fightin'"

"When I get through of this, I'm gonna fucking punch you" said Velvet in pain

Roger just smiled and nods at her.

"AAAAGH!" screamed Velvet as she then pushed harder and harder until

"Wah!"

The sound of crying is now heard, Velvet did it and has given birth to a baby boy. Shakky cut off the umbilical cord and wrapped the babe in a blanket before giving it to Velvet.

"It's a boy" said Shakky "congratulations"

Velvet rocks the baby and cuddles it, this made the baby stop crying and fell asleep.

"Ha, only born for a few minutes and already dropped asleep just like his father" said Velvet

Roger laughed and sweatdropped at that remark but shook it off and smiled at his newborn son.

"Luffy, welcome to the family" said Roger as named his son Luffy.

Scene Change: Throne Room

Luffy was in shock at this until the visions changed and Luffy found himself back at the Throne Room. He looked around to see 2 Marine Vice-Admirals and an Admiral facing against Roger alone. Luffy recognizes one of the Vice-Admirals in the room.

"Grandpa?" said Luffy in shock as he saw his grandfather almost a decade younger than before.

"Garp, Wizard and Sengoku, oh this brings back memories" said Roger "Ready for a rematch?"

Sengoku and Wizard frowned at this but Garp laughed.

"Still as confident as you were before, Roger" laughed Garp "Even when you're surrounded.

Roger just smirked and gets ready to fight, he did feel his body getting weak at the moment but he never showed to his adversaries.

_Damn it, I'm getting weak from this illness_ thought Roger but he kept his smirk on.

The battle started and getting serious, Roger raised his gauntlet clad hand and summoned his demonic crew of Minions. The Minions charges in at the 3 High ranked Marines but they never stood a change against Wizard's magic, Garp's might fists and Sengoku's new god-like appearance since he ate a devil fruit that turns him literally a God or Buddha in Asian cultures. Sengoku's large and golden physique intimidates the minions and all of them were squished by Sengoku's large godly hands.

Wizard is a specialty in magic as he pulls out his staff and conjures magic to defeat the summoned minion. However more minions approach Wizard and all charges at him.

"BEGONE YOU DEMONS FROM HELL!" yells Wizard as he slams his staff on the ground and caused a shockwave and forced the Minions to fly towards the walls.

"Feel the wrath of "Buddha Sengoku!" said Sengoku in his God form as he throws a fist at the minions.

The Minions were decimated and the rest flee for their life, Roger scoffs at the minions' cowardice but his smirks instantly as he approaches Wizard and Sengoku.

"Your demon crew is gone, time to face justice" said Sengoku as he through his fist at Roger but missed as Roger used **Kenbunshoku Haki **to dodge the attacks and then **Busoshoku Haki **on his fist when he swiftly punched Sengoku on the stomach. Sengoku would be able to counter it but Roger was too fast to even make a move. Then Roger charges at Wizard to battle next, Roger would use his Haki enhanced punches at Wizard but luckily he uses his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to dodge them. Wizard uses his Staff, channeled in Haki energy, against Roger but he dodges the swipes from the staff with his **Kenbunshoku Haki** to dodge them. Roger and Wizard continues to counter dodge and counter attack one another until one of them slips up and make an opening, unfortunately Wizard made a large opening and roger took advantage to that.

WHAM

Roger planted his fist right into Wizard's stomach, Wizard gaped in pain and his eyes rolled right back that you can see only the whites. Wizard drops to his knees until Roger grabbed him by his long silver hair and slams him down hard on the floor, forming a small crater and cracks on the stone floor. Wizard is now unconscious on the floor, pain still flowing in him but cannot speak or move as the body betrays him from any movement but can only feel pain from Roger's Haki enhanced punch.

"ROGER!" roared Sengoku in his god form as he throws his might fist at him. But Roger smirks as his right hand turns into a metallic form and counters the Admiral's incoming fist with his own.

WHAM!

Their fist collide but Sengoku's arm bones starts to fracture and break by the hardness of Roger's sudden metallic fist. The pain forced Sengoku to return to his human form and loses his guard as Roger suddenly approaches him and slugs him hard on the face. Sengoku flew sideways down and crashes onto the ground, the pain is too intense that he too falls unconscious. Roger cracks his knuckles triumphantly and smirks at Garp, who wasted no time and charges at Roger.

WHAM!

WHAM!

Roger and Garp's fists collide and fortunately Garp's bones didn't fracture by the impact.

"Just you and Me, Garp" said Roger with his infamous smile

"I waited decades for this" said Garp frowning but with a small smirk.

Garp and Roger jumps back a pace and charges again to once again throw their punches at on another.

As their fists collide, it creates an aftershock and forces the pillars of the throne room to fall make the ceiling unstable.

Roger kept dodging Garp's fists thanks to his **Kenbunshoku Haki** and counters with his **Busoshoku Haki** enhanced fists.

"Oof" said Garp as didn't dodge in time when Roger punched him in the stomach and then got knee kicked in the face. But Garp isn't down as he smirked and grabed Roger's leg and starts slamming him down to the ground.

"Guh" said Roger but he smirked and got back on his feet "You're slackin' Garp. It seems old age got the best of ye"

"Don't be absurd, I'm still at my prime" said Garp as he punched Roger in the face but luckily Roger hardened his cheek before Garp's fist made impact.

"Good, cause it'll be boring to fight a decrepit old geezer" said Roger as he punched Garp in the face.

Garp and Roger kept using their fists in their fight, Luffy kept watching this vision of his recently discovered father and his "Grandfather" fighting. Luffy was in awestruck at the news that he didn't noticed Roger collapsing, and coughing violently.

"*koff* *koff* *Koff…damn it" said Roger as he noticed blood on the floor and on his lips. "And I wanted this to last longer…oh well"

Roger then raised his gautlet and blast out blue lightning at Garp.

"GUH!" grunted Garp as the lightning courses though his body.

"Listen Garp, you will do this final mission for me" said Garp "You will watch over my sons. Especially Luffy, for he is the next Overlord of the Seas."

Garp's eyes glow blue and cease resisting.

"Aye, sir" said Garp in a trance

"Good" said Roger as he pound his fist on the ground and a pedestal raised up in the middle of the floor. Roger stood up slowly as he getting weak from the illness, he took off his gauntlet and placed it on the pedestal before it lowers down and is buried beneath the floor. "Now when I snap my fingers, you will be free from this spell but the command will be forever burned in your brain."

Roger then snapped his fingers and Garp is free from the trance and punched Roger down.

"A'ight, Roger" said Garp as he the placed cuffs on the Pirate King "You're nicked"

"Ha, so what?" said Roger "I had fun, it was worth it in the end"

(Vision End)

And then the visions died out and Luffy returns to reality, the Tower is now bare and hollow. Luffy was in shock to have what he saw and witnessed, the gauntlet is now donned on his left hand. He clutches it and drops onto his knees, he then started to cry.

"Cap'n"

Hector, Angelica and Hancock arrived at the throne room and saw Luffy kneeling on the floor.

"Luffy?" said Hancock with concern as she crouched on placed her hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Luffy, what's wrong?"

"I'm Roger's son" said Luffy as he cried, he lifted his head to shown his tear pouring eyes and smile. He laughed whilst crying. "I'm Roger's son, Shishishi, Shishishi, Could you ever believe it, I'm the son of Gol D Roger, SHISHISHI, SHISHISHI…*sob*"

Luffy then broke out crying and Hancock started to embrace him to comfort him from this shocking discovery. Hector and Angelica wouldn't have believed that their Captain was the son of Gol D Roger.

"Blast me sideways, could it be true?" said Hector

"I doubt the Cap'n would lie about it and get this emotional about it" said Angelica "I think he's tellin' the truth"

"No doubt about it" said Hector until he heard muttering in the shadows and saw numerous pairs of yellow eyes staring at the kneeling and crying boy with the strawhat. "Eh…Cap'n, I don't think where along"

"Massst'ah"

"Mast'ah returns!"

"Mast'ah"

"MAST'AH"

The voice came from those eyes as they reveal themselves in the light, a hoard of light brown imp-like creatures in dark brown loincloths and holding blunt wooden clubs present themselves and bow to Luffy.

"MAST'AH"

"It's been quite a long time but it warms my black heart to see you back home once again, young master"

An old grey imp-like creature in dark red robes appears and elegantly bows to Luffy.

"Who are you?" said Luffy

"Oh forgive my manners, sire" said the old imp "I am Gnarl, Minion Master and humble adviser of the Overlord. I've been keeping this tower in tip-top condition for your return…and I see you have gotten yourself a mistress I see"

Luffy and Hancock broke their embrace and blushed while looking away. Gnarl only chuckled at this.

"Fret not, I'm sure you'll be ready to mate in time" said Gnarl "I'd give it about 10 years at most until your mature and fertile enough."

"Alright, stop it!" exclaimed Luffy as he is blushing wildly "Now tell me what is going on? Was what I saw true?"

"You mean the last memories of your father recorded onto that gauntlet, yes sire" said Gnarl

"then that means" said Luffy "he really is my father"

"Well you do resemble him, Sire" said Gnarl "You even have that infamous grin of his and his messy black hair"

"Ok, this is just too much for me" said Luffy as he just knelt there; trying to get use to the situation he is now in. "Now I know why the compass lead me here"

RING

RING

Suddenly Hector Den Den Mushi started to ring and he picked it up.

"Aye?" said Hector

"_Hector, we have a problem…have you heard of Davy Jones?" _said Marigold

"WHAT?!" said Hector as he dropped the Den Den Mushi in shock.

"_Hello, Hello?"_

"What, what's wrong?" said Angelica

"He's here…Davy Jones" said Hector in total dread

"The Reaper of the Sea?" said Angelica in shock and horror "But why would he be here?"

"Don't you know?" said Gnarl "The Dark Blue is his domain, and those who enter the Dark Blue are claimed by Davy Jones…unless the Tower's power is restored"

"What power?" said Luffy

"The Tower Heart, the source of the Tower's power and also your power" said Gnarl "Sire, you need to find the Heart and return it here to the Tower, then you'll have the power to start dominating the seas just like your father had"

"Aye" said Luffy as he stands up "Let's go"

"Oh, and sire" said Gnarl "the Browns are now at your command, they will be bred down in the spawning pits but they will be magically summoned to you when needed. Just raise your gauntlet and mentally call them out to you"

"Thanks" said Luffy before he leaves the throne room with Hector, Angelica and Hancock.

"Good luck, sire" said Gnarl

Tower Hallways

The 4 pirates leave the throne room and are now at the dark hallways of the tower. The dark and quiet of the halls made them nervous and cautious since Davy Jones is off shore.

"Keep ye guards up" said Luffy as he unsheathed his Sword of Triton

"Aye" said Hector, Angelica and Hancock going for the offense.

Then suddenly, battle-cries are heard and a large group of figures charges at Luffy and his crew.

"Attack!" yells Luffy as he charges at the attackers

"YAH!" yelled Hector, Angelica and Hancock as they charge in.

Luffy broke through and hack through everyone, some who were carrying lanterns dropped them as they fell and the flames spread on the floor as the oil leaked and partially light up the hall. The figures revealed themselves to be Fish-men like creatures but some have flotsam fused in their bodies or literally part of their bodies.

"T'is the lost souls under the service of Davy Jones" said Hector as he explained while cutting them down one by one "they slowly lose their human form and be part of the sea itself whist serving under Jone's ship, the _Flyin' Dutchman_."

"_Papi _told stories about them, I never have thought that they exist" said Angelica as she fired her pistol at one of Jones' men.

"This is the Grand Line, everything is possible" said Luffy as he decapitated one of Jone's crew and kicked the other away before shooting it in the chest. "That's why is't so fuckin' awesome"

"Aye to that" said Hector before he roared out a battle cry and charges in for the kill.

"_**Mero Mero Mellow" **_ said Hancock as she made a heart shape with her hands and blasted out a beam, turning some to stone before shattering them. Then she sensed one from behind trying to ambush her and dodged. _**"Perfume Femur!"**_

Hancock kicked the cursed pirate and turned him to stone, then she "Looked down" on him and said.

"Do not touch me, foul creature"

"_**GUM GUM…" **_yelled Luffy as he then starts to use his Gum Gum Fruit and his Sword of Triton _**"STINGER!"**_

Luffy starts stabbing a huge number of Jones'e men in rapid speed.

The cursed crew has been decimated, but due to them cursed and undead they can't die. But they are incapacitated and vanished once they fell. Only one remain.

This one has a head of hammerhead shark but has a face of a human. He has 3 eyes (1 left human, a left shark eyes on the hammerhead and a right human one but positioned on the hammerhead. His left arm is of a lobster but has fingers instead of a claw and has lobster legs sticking out of his back.

"I am Maccus, Firstmate of the _Flyin' Dutchman _and loyal servant of Davy Jones." Said the pirate known as Maccus "Your souls are now his"

"Sorry, our souls remain with us" said Luffy

"You don't have a choice" said Maccus "Since you entered the Dark Blue, your lives are forfeit"

"I don't think so" said Luffy as he then outstretched his hand grabbed Maccus by the neck.

"What?" said Maccus by surprise until Luffy lifted him and then tossed him over. "WAH!"

CRASH

Maccus crash landed on the floor and has his head planted in the floor, Maccus tries to pull himself free but got stuck.

"DAMN IT!" exclaimed Maccus "NOT AGAIN!"

"Let's go" said Luffy

"Aye" said the crew before they left the Hall before Maccus could pull himself free.

Later on

Luffy, Hector, Angelica and Hancock fought their way through the cursed pirates and returned to the _Black Pearl_. The crew got onboard while Luffy starts to use his powers to manipulate the seas to put his ship back offshore. With success, Luffy got onboard and took the helm.

"Set loose the sails, where castin' off" said Luffy

"AYE!" said the crew

"Finally!" said Jack with relief until he noticed that conch-head's head is still on board.

"You'll never escape from the clutches of Davy Jones" said Conch-head until Jack picked him up.

"Oh shut it" said Jack before he tossed Conch-head overboard.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Conch-head before he splashed in the sea.

"I'm glad we're leavin that Oda-forsakin' place" said Jack "Well at least it couldn't get any worse, eh?"

Suddenly a ship rose up from the sea and blocked the _Black Pearl's_ way.

"Ya have to say it, Jaack" said Hector as he smacked him on the head "Ye have to jinx it"

"By Oda, it's the _Flyin' Dutchman_" said Angelica in shock

"That's the _Dutchman_?" said Luffy as he looked at the ship in the way, onboard are those cursed pirates, armed to the teeth and bellowing out their battlecry them.

"You think you can escape the wrath of Davy Jones-ah?" said none other than Davy Jones himself. He's like the rest of his crew, cursed into his hidoeus form. He left arm and right leg are replaced with appendages of a crab. His head is of an octopus but has mouth and eyes of a human and the tentacles are arranged in the style of a beard. "Foolish boy, your soul is forfeit from the beginning you sailed these waters"

"You're the fool, Jones" said Luffy "I'm the heir of the Overlord of the seas, move out of the way of you'll suffer my wrath"

But Jones and his crew laughed with amusement.

"Ha ha ha, you have no power here, boy" said Davy Jones "The Abyss Tower is powerless-ah. You possess no magic that scares me, now except your fate and surrender your souls-ah"

"and if I don't?" said Luffy

"Then it's the lock to ye" said Davy Jones as he laughed menacingly.

"Then come an' get it" taunted Luffy

But before Davy Jones could begin his first move, his ship was then attacked from behind and startled him.

"What the devil?" said Davy Jones as he then heads to the other side of his ship and sees an eerie ghost ship attacking the _Flying Dutchman_. The shop is partially damaged but floating, the crew are nothing but walking skeletons but the captain is all flesh. "Curse this undead sea-wench, YOU PAY FOR THIS LILIANA!"

The captain of the ghost ship is a girl in her teens, she has light pink hair and hot pink eyes. She is only wearing a black frilly mini-skirt and a red shirt that only goes up to her chest and leaving her flat stomach exposed. And a black frilly coat and a pirates hat with a big red ribbon bow on the side.

"HA HA, THEN COME AN' GET ME, SQUID FACE!" taunted the captain known as Liliana

"Who was that?" said Hector as he saw the ghost ship

"It doesn't matter" said Luffy "hard to starboard and full canvas. Where getting out of here!"

"AYE" Said the crew as the _Black Pearl_

"Cap'n, they're getting away" said Maccus as he noticed the _Black Pearl _sailing away. "Should we go after them"

"Don't bother, I want to personally deal with this wench-ah" said Davy Jones "She managed to escape from the Locker with I sent the Kraken on her decades ago. Now she's a nuisance and kept interrupting my hunt-ah."

BOOM

Suddenly the _Dutchman's_ mast was struck and collapses on some unfortunate crewmembers.

"DAMN YOU LILIANA!" bellowed Davy Jones.

(end of Flashback)

"And that's how I escaped Davy Jones and started my quest to find the Tower Heart" said Luffy

Koby gaped in pure shock and horror as he heard this.

"R-R-Roger was your f-f-f-father" stuttered Koby in shock and horror. "The Overlord of the Seas is your father?"

"Yeah I know, shockin' ya" said Luffy

_Oh Oda, how did I get myself in the presence of the Overlord's Heir? _Thought Koby

"Oh, Land ho" said Luffy

"huh wha'?" said Sabo as he woke up.

"There" said Luffy as he points at the island.

"Oh" said Sabo

"Thank merciful Oda" said Koby in relief as he reached land. "now I can join the Marins"

"huh?" said Luffy with confusion

"Wha'?" said Sabo with the same expression.

"Oh fu…"

**End Of Chapter**


	7. Tower Heart Located

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 5: Tower Heart Located

Later: at Shell Town

The boat reached the shore and the 3 arrives at a small town called Shell Town, Luffy looked around and frowned. Sabo tied the dingy to the dock and the 3 then leaves the habour…that is until the Harbormaster saw them stopped them.

"Hold it, its 100 beris to dock in the harbor" said the Harbormaster "and I need to know your names"

"How about I give you 1000 beris and we forget the names" said Luffy as he bribed the Harbormaster with a 1000 beri note.

The Harbormaster was reluctant but accepted the bribe.

"Welcome to Shell Town, Mr Smiths" said the Harbormaster as he then pass the 3 pirates to resume his work.

Sabo smirked and secretly pick pocketed the harbormaster of his wallet and he and Luffy sniggered quietly while leaving. Sabo groaned at this, he wanted to tattle but he's worried that he'll die if he does, so for now he does nothing but follow Luffy and Sabo.

"Kenway said that he'll meet us at the tavern" said Luffy "Let's go"

"Aye" said Sabo as he and Koby follow Luffy into a nearby Tavern

Tavern

Luffy, Sabo and Koby arrive at the Tavern, is unusually quiet and hardly anyone there. They sat by the counter and ordered some drinks while they wait for Kenway to arrive. Hours later on, and no sign of Kenway, Luffy is getting concerned and inpatient.

"Something's not right" said Luffy "Where is he?"

"I don't know, he told us he'll meet us here" said Sabo "remember him callin' you a week ago"

(Flashback: a week ago)

Mt Corvo: Luffy's shack

RING

RING!

It is the afternoon and Luffy is having a nap in his hammock in the shack that he built in the tallest tree of the jungle but not far from the home of his foster mother Dadan the bandit.

RING

RING

"Zzzz…zzzz" snored Luffy in his sleep while his Den Den Mushi is ringing. "*mutter* zzzz"

RING

RING

Meanwhile, Sabo arrives in the shack with a dead alligator he hunted for lunch for him and Luffy. Then he noticed the Den Den Mushi ringing and then at Luffy, he sighed while putting the alligator carcass down so he can answer the Den Den Mushi.

"Hello?" said Sabo

"_Mugiwara?"_

Sabo turns to the sleeping Luffy snoring in his hammock.

"Sorry, Mugiwara could get on the phone at the moment" said Sabo "can you leave a message?"

"_Who is this?"_

"I am Sabo, Mugiwara's brother" said Sabo

"_I see…well can you tell him that I found it and to meet me at Shell Town within the week's time"_

"Okay, and who may ask is callin'?" said Sabo

"_It's Kenway"_

"Ok I'll tell him, Mr Kenway" said Sabo as he then hangs up and turns to Luffy still asleep in his hammock.

"Zzzz….*mutter*" snored Luffy until Sabo tilted the Hammock and forcing Luffy to fall off.

THUD

"What the…Sabo why did you do that?" grumbled Luffy as he woke up from the fall. "Damn it, I was lucky my ass is made of rubber but that was a rude wakening. So what's wrong?"

"Kenway called, he said he found it" said Sabo

Luffy then turned serious and smirked.

"Finally, did he say anything else?" said Luffy

"He also said to meet him at Shell Town" said Sabo

"Shell Town huh?" said Luffy "He must be crazy to be in a Marine run island with his reputation. Sabo, time to commandeer us a ship"

"Aye" said Sabo

(End of Flashback)

"Aye, I wonder what happened" said Luffy as he drinks his beverage "Sabo, go scout the entire town and return to me if you found him"

"Aye" said Sabo as he then vanished into a blur.

"Let's go, Koby" said Luffy

Koby follows and never said a word, the 2 walk pass markets and stores while the citizens are buying and selling the wares. Koby is confused at this and look at Luffy.

"You said that you wanted to show me the ugly side of the marines" said Koby "I don't see the problem"

"Don't let the calm atmosphere fool you" said Luffy "I know the citizens are tense and living under fear. Trust me, I know. I heard rumours about a certain Marine Captain is under control of this branch"

"You mean Captain Morgan?" said Koby

The mention of the name caused the citizens to flinch in fear and cower to the walls, Koby saw this and Luffy chuckled at this.

"That's right" said Luffy "There are Marines that are easily corruptible and believe that their word is law. Marines, governors, Kings, even the Celestial Dragons themselves are abusing their status for their personal gain. Believing it's for a 'great cause' "

"I'm not convinced" said Koby frowning

"I knew you say that" said Luffy "Words alone isn't enough, eh? Alright, time for some visual evidence"

Luffy and Koby reached the Inn and noticed someone in a black coat and top wait is leaning on the wall. The man looks up to see Luffy and Koby and smiled at them.

"You found him?" said Luffy

"Yeah, but it's not good" said Sabo "Marines arrested him and is now crucified in the courtyard."

"Wow, that's convenient" said Luffy in shook "Saves us the trouble raiding the entire base"

"I agree" said Sabo "Also, I heard that in 3 days, they are about to get executed, the Marine Captain's son lied to them about them being released in a month. Typical, well at least I punched his smug face in."

"When was that?" said Luffy

"Just recently" said Sabo, causing Luffy to laugh.

Marine Base: Courtyard

Luffy, Sabo and Koby arrives at the base and stealthily infiltrated inside. It was convenient that there are no guards around the courtyard, in fact there appears to be no sigh of any Marines at all.

"Where is everyone?" said Luffy

"Up on the roof" said Sabo "The Captain's got a massive ego that he's got a massive statue and he ordered every soldier in the regiment to hoist it up"

"And that's our well earned tax money spent" said Luffy

"But we never pay our taxes" said Sabo

"Exactly" said Luffy "screw the government"

"How can you say that, the government is formed to preserve world order" said Koby

"and what a wonderful job they made" said Luffy in a comical yet sarcastic tone "yes it's wonderful to tremble in fear under the tyranny of our glorious Marine officer with a superiority complex and a fucking AXE for a hand that's made to hack us if we've been naughty and talk back. Face it, Koby the Government is evil compare to us scallywags"

"Amen to that, brother"

Luffy and Sabo turns to see who spoke and saw it was none other than one of the 2 prisoners that are tied up to a post. The one is a man in his early 40s, messy shoulder blonde hair, a 5'o clock stubble, his face is partially covered by a white hood. The second one is wearing a black bandana over his green hair, dirty white shirt, black pants, and a green haramaki.

They are none other than Roronoa Zoro and Edward Kenway.

"All governments are all the same, easily corruptible, greedy, those pompous bigwigs never care about the state of the world as long as it doesn't concern them" said Kenway "Good to see you again, Mugiwara"

"You too, Kenway" said Luffy "so, did you find it?"

"Oh I found it alright" said Kenway "but so did Morgan. I tracked him down for almost a week before I contacted you. And after 10 years when you asked me to find it, I end up tied up to a stake and waited to be executed"

"Yeah sorry about that, I couldn't think of anyone I could ask but you" said Luffy "Ever since you now joined that Brotherhood and became a Master Assassin since Yonkou Hornigold became a Shichibukai"

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

_Luffy: Age 9_

_Kenway: 31_

Nassau: Bonny's Tavern

The _Black Pearl _returns to Nassau after that heart-pounding escape from Davy Jones and the _Flying Dutchman_. The crew laughed in relief that they escaped with their lives as they head for the Tavern.

"Wow, that was exciting" said Luffy "I never had so much fun"

"Aye, nothing like a life-threatin' battle with undead pirates to get the blood pumpin', eh?" said Hector

"Si, I agree" said Angelica

The 4 laughed as sat on the counter and is welcomed by Anne Bonny and gave them their drinks. Jack didn't join as he was traumatized at that experience and never left the _Pearl_.

They enjoyed themselves until dusk appeared.

"Well I best get some sleep" said Hector "I'll see ye all in the mornin'"

"Aye, I had enough danger for today" said Jack as he leaves the cabin

"I'm off to say _Hola_ to my father" said Angelica "I bit you all a _Buenos Noches_"

"Later guys" said Luffy as he stayed in the tavern to finshe his drinks until suddenly Captain Edward Kenway barged in and with an angered expression on his face.

"DAMN IT ALL!" said Kenway as he sat on the counter and gulped on the offered rum. "How could he?"

"What's wrong?" said Luffy

"Didn't you hear?" said Kenway "a month ago, Marines came here and some Government offical named Woode Rogers announced a pardon to the pirates here on Nassau. And then the next day, Benjamin Hornigold took the pardon and became a Shichibukai along with the other 4 bastards"

"Who else took the pardon?" said Luffy

"Doflamingo, Moriah, Crocodile, even Jimbei" said Kenway "Jaysus, since good Ol' Roger died, some of the pirates turned cowardly and either surrendered or took the pardon and joined the Marines. I wish that the Overlord would return and bring back hope to us pirates"

Luffy then had an idea.

"Maybe there's a way" said Luffy

"What do ye mean?" said Kenway

"Not long ago, I sailed to the Dark Blue because this compass leads me to the lost city of Neo-Atlantis" said Luffy

"You saw Neo-Atlantis?" said Kenway in shock "I thought the Government destroyed it with their Buster Call"

Luffy pulled a confused expression on his face when Kenway said "Buster Call".

"I don't know that is, but that's not important" said Luffy "What's important is that discovered something in the tower"

"An' what would that be?" said Kenway

"Well…you wouldn't believe me if I told ya" said Luffy

"Try me" said Kenway

Luffy exhaled and braced himself as he opened his mouth.

"I'm…the lost son of Roger" said Luffy

...

…

…

…

"WHAT!" yelled Kenway gaping in shock, Bonny was also shocked at that also when she heard it.

"You're Roger's son, GOL D ROGER'S SON?!" said Kenway

"Okay, okay keep it down" said Luffy "Don't tell the whole world"

"I don't believe it" said Kenway in shock "No wonder you're a fuckin' prodigy with a 90 million beri bounty on your head"

"Technically I'm wanted as an escaped slave but" said Luffy "I was shocked when I discovered the truth, and claimed this"

"Luffy showed Kenway his gauntlet.

"Jaysus" said Kenway as he gets a good look at the gauntlet "Roger's legendary magic gauntlet. Can ye summon those little demons?"

"Let's see" said Luffy as he remembered what Gnarl said to him about how to summon the minions.

"_The Browns are now at your command, they will be bred down in the spawning pits but they will be magically summoned to you when needed. Just raise your gauntlet and mentally call them out to you"_

_Here goes nothin'_ thought Luffy as he raise his gauntlet and the gauntlet made a noise and 6 imp-like creatures appear from the ground and starts helping themselves with drinks on the tables.

"Jaysus, that's amazing" said Kenway "You ARE the Overlord's son"

"Aye, but it's not fully powered" said Luffy as he looked at the gauntlet "I can only summon minions at the moment. And the tower is powerless without the power source called the Tower Heart"

"It looks like you need some help locating it" said Kenway "Where are ye goin' to find it?"

"Wherever this compass leads" said Luffy as he pull out his 'Broken Compass' and opens it to show it's wildly spinning arrow.

"I don't think the compass will lead you to the Heart if it radiates in magic, it'll affect the magnetism of the compass."

"Oh yeah, and despite the random magnetism of the Grand Line, undoubtly this compass wouldn't lead me to the Heart" said Luffy "Well, that plan's fucked up"

"Hold on, maybe I might help ye there" said Kenway "I would help ye search for the Tower Heart, I heard about it and I did see it on occasional times when I went to the Coronation of Gol D Roger at Neo-Atlantis…and oh boy that was one helluva party, I know what to look for"

"You mean it?" said Luffy "Aw cheers"

"But…" said Kenway

"Damn it, always a catch" said Luffy "Al'ight, what are ye terms?"

"I need ye help…killin' Hornigold" said Kenway with a serious tone"

(End of Flashback)

"Don't remind me" said Kenway "That battle of Hornigold changed everything and also a replacement took his place. Like that snake whore Hancock"

"Hey! Take that back!" said Luffy as he didn't like Kenway said about Hancock "Hancock didn't betray us"

"Yes she did and you know it" said Kenway "She left you a year when we killed Hornigold and took the pardon. Even her sisters are gone and left you crew.

Luffy frowned at that memory; it was heartbreaking when Hancock isn't at the _Pearl_ when he returns.

(Flashback: 11 years ago)

_Luffy: Age 9_

Black Pearl

Luffy returns to his ship moored on Nassau docks when things were quiet, it's nighttime and everyone is asleep in their cabins. He yawned and decided to go to sleep also and enters his cabin.

Luffy enters his cabin and light up some candles, he took off his straw-hat and placed it on the hook. He yawned as he took off his shirt and exposed his slave brand, then when he heads to his bed he noticed a scroll with a wax seal on it, sitting there on his bed.

Luffy took the scroll and opens it and starts reading the contents of the scroll.

_Dear Luffy_

_If you are reading this, then I am no longer in Nassau and gone back to my home island of Amazon Lily. I'm writing to tell you that I resigned myself as your first mate and took the pardon given by the Government Official Woode Rogers and became a Shichibukai._

_Luffy, before you jump into the wrong conclusions I did this for a reason. Rogers asked me to be Hornigold's replacement after his demise. I refused at first but he knows so much about me and my origins but luckily not about me being an escaped slave. You see Luffy, I am the next heir of the Kuja tribe and I was about to be the next empress when I turned 18 but I was kidnapped by slavers from Sabaody Archipelago and was sold to the human auction and…well you know the rest._

_Woode said that he can ban slavers from entering my home if I accept the pardon and be the Shichibukai. So I took the pardon and on my way to Marineford to get my Letters of Marque and get my bounty frozen._

_Luffy, deep down I don't want to leave you. You are my friend and I loved being with you. You helped give me happiness, and with those couple of years with you…I started to love you. MY only regret is leaving you without saying a proper goodbye and to tell you how I feel around you. So the only thing to tell you is through this letter (I can tell you on the Den Den Mushi as it's too risky)._

_Goodbye, Luffy and pray hope we cross paths again._

_Hancock._

Luffy finished reading and scrunched the letter and tossed it on the floor, he then start vandalizing his cabin out of anger.

SHATTER

"FUCK!" yelled Luffy as he then collapses on the bed and seeps started to weep from his eyes.

"DAMN IT, WHY DOES IT HAPPEN EVERY TIME FOR ME?" said Luffy as tears seep out from his eyes and he grit his teeth. "First I was taken away by my brothers and now a Nakama leaves me. FUCK!"

Luffy curled into a ball and cried himself to sleep, deep down he is hurt and alone again.

"Hancock…" muttered Luffy before he falls to sleep.

(End of Flashback)

"Hancock had a reason of takin' the pardon" said Luffy "to me she isn't a traitor"

"All Shichibukais are traitors to the eyes of pirate, Mugiwara" said Kenway "You must understand that"

"HANCOCK ISN'T A TRAITOR!" yelled Luffy in anger "AND DON'T TALK ABOUT LIKE THAT!"

"Jaysus calm down" said Kenway as he flinched at Luffy's anger. "I didn't mean to insult you, I forgot that you…"

"Could we change the subject, please" said Luffy "remembering that night is making me…uncomfortable"

"Oh right" said Kenway "Anyway could you get me out of here so I can take you to the Heart"

_"Heart?" _thought Koby in confusion

"A'right, stay still" said Luffy as he unsheathed his Sword of Triton

"Not funny, Mugiwara" said Kenway before Luffy freed him "Thanks"

But then Luffy grabbed him and slammed him by the post.

"Just remember, if you bad-mouth Hancock again I'll rip that tongue of yours" warned Luffy

"Alright, Alright, Jaysus you're so protective" said Kenway

Luffy looked away and blushed while frowning. Then he calmed down and sighed

"Anyway, there is one more thing I wanted to ask you" asked Luffy

"Yes"

"Huh?" said Luffy

"I know what you're gonna say and I said yes, I'll join you crew" said Kenway

"Wow, that was easy" said Sabo

"You and I share the same enemy" said Kenway "in fact; I was trained for this anyway. Normally I was about to wait for you until this moron here provoked Morgan's bastard son"

"His pet wolf was annoying and he was wearing a purple suit" said Zoro

"Oh now you talk" said Kenway "It's been a week and you decided to speak? Typical"

"Hn" grunted Zoro

"*sigh* anyway, could you do me a favour" asked Kenway "Morgan confiscated my affects and locked up my dear sweet _Jackdaw_ in the harbour. Otherwise I'd be getting ready for my execution"

"What are you talking about, that bastard son said we'd be free at the end of the month" said Zoro

"And you believed him" said Kenway "seriously Zoro, you should know to not trust Marines. Pirates and Marines don't mix well"

"I'm not a pirate" said Zoro

"Well you don't have much of a choice" said Kenway "undoubtedly Mugiwara is going to recruit ya"

"Grrr…*sigh* very well" said Zoro as there is no point arguing his way out of this since Kenway said something true and he doesn't want to die…not yet. "I'll join, but know this. I have a goal to fulfil, and if being a pirate prevents this, I'll gut you"

"Fair enough" said Luffy

"You got no problem coming from me" said Kenway

"Hn" said Zoro

"Alright" said Luffy as he unsheathes his broadsword and cuts off the ropes to free Zoro.

"I need to get my swords" said Zoro as he looks at the fortress "but we can't just waltz in and ask politely for them"

"No need" said Luffy "I know how to enter through without alerting the enemy. Sabo"

"Aye" said Sabo

"You can?" said Kenway "But…wow"

"Sabo ate the Quick-Quick Fruit a few years ago" said Luffy "he swindled a black merchant for it and stole every piece of merchandise right from under his nose. Ha, ha, ha, it useful in many heists in those past 10 years after I returned to the East Blue."

"Still being a pirate, eh" said chuckles Kenway "but before you get our weapons, I need to go to the dungeons. One of my crewmates is locked up there"

"What happened to the rest?" asked Sabo

"Those poor sods, Oda bless them" said Kenway as he sighed

"Sure thing" said Luffy "I need more men in my fleet"

"Right" said Sabo as he pulls out his 6 foot long Bo Staff and presents it to everyone. "Hold on tight"

And so Luffy, Sabo, Kenway, Zoro and Koby grabbed the staff before they just suddenly vanish.

Marine Base: Captain's office

Up at the office Fortress, in the office is the commander of the branch, Captain "Ax-Hand" Morgan. There is a reason of that name is because Morgan lost his arm in one of his previous encounters with pirates and replaced it with a large axe that was surgically implanted in his arm. Morgan is a tall built man with a steel jaw with "Mowe" engraved on. He is sitting on his desk chair, smoking a cigar and looking out of the window basking in the sunlight.

"I am GREAT!"

"Indeed you are captain" said a Marine Commander with dark tan skin and a brown goatee.

"Yet those peasants aren't giving me enough tribute" said Morgan

"Well the trading routes are being compromised by pirates and the merchants aren't making enough to pay the taxes"

"It's not the taxes that concern me, Commander" said Morgan "It's respect, no one is giving me enough respect and loyalty."

Morgan then stands up and leans his hand on the window.

"Ever since those Terrorists and Bounty Hunter came to MY town, the citizens' devotion to me is decreasing. But that'll change in a few days when they are to be executed."

"Err Captain" said the commander "Kenway I understand but why do we have to include Roronoa Zoro in this. He's not a criminal"

"He is now" said Morgan "Those who defy me is a criminal and a threat to the peace I made. Now to important matters, is by statue ready?"

"Aye Cap'n" said the marine commander "The sculptor has just done the final touches"

"Excellent, soon all will gaze upon my magnificence and know who GREAT I am" said Morgan "Also my promotion will come once I found a forbidden artefact that was once owned by that tyrant Roger"

Morgan walks away from his desk and approaches the wall covered by velvet curtains. He opens the curtains to reveal a giant glowing blue orb that is shining beautifully.

"I mean who would have thought that I find this" said Morgan as he touched the orb "The Government is going mad finding these and here is one of them"

"Well the Government is cautious about Roger and wanted every trace of his previous domain wiped out" said the commander

"Roger doesn't concern me or this artefact" said Morgan "All that matters is me and I. This is a one-way ticket to success; they're bound to promote me for finding this and also capturing 2 of the Assassin brotherhood."

"But what about Zoro, sir?" said the commander

"Well I'll say he assaulted a marine and is punished by death" said Morgan

"But Zoro only punched your son, sir" said the commander

"DO YOU THINK I GIVE A DAMN!?" roared Morgan

"N-No sir" said the commander

"Damn straight" said Morgan "That snot-nose brat is a nuisance but I don't give a damn as long as he doesn't get in my way"

"DADDY!" yelled Helmeppo

_Speak of the devil _thought Morgan as he sighed "what is it Helmeppo?"

"SOMEONE HIT ME!" yelled Helmeppo

"Were you wearing the purple suit?" asked Morgan

"Er…yes" said Helmeppo

"THEN YOU DESERVED IT!" yelled Morgan as he turned to the window and smoked his cigar.

**End of Chapter**


	8. Retrieve the Heart

Overlord of the Sea

A/N: This is a rewrite of the previous one because I lost the plot and starting again.

Disclaimer: One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda, Shonen Jump and Funimation (4Kids can kiss my ass).

Chapter 6: Retrieve the Heart

Meanwhile: Marine base dungeons

The group just appeared in the centre of the dungeons, this startled the only prisoner locked up inside the cell. The prisoner is in his late 30s, dark skin and bald. He is wearing navy blue and grey striped prison garbs and is barefooted.

"*groan* that was too quick" groaned Zoro

"You'll get use to it" said Sabo "It took me and Luffy a while to withstand the sheer velocity and speed I made"

"I just hope it doesn't affect my seafaring" said Zoro as he leaned over a wall.

"Hey there Ade" said Kenway as he found his crewmate.

"Cap'n?" said the prisoner, Adéwalé as he stands up and head towards the bars. "B-But how did you get out?"

"Well you'd never guess who this is" said Kenway as he presents Luffy to him.

"Good to see you again, Luffy" said Adéwale

"Me too, Adé" said Luffy as he smiled at his old friend "Joined the Brotherhood I see"

"Aye, Cap'n Kenway and I are workin' together to locate that 'eart of yours" said Adéwale

"And you did a great job" said Luffy smiling at Adéwalé

"Thanks" said Adéwale a he then turns to Kenway "Well don't just stand there, GET ME OUT OF THIS BLOODY CELL!"

"Oh right" said Kenway as pulls out a picklock and starts picking the lock on the cell door.

"Wait, that'll take too long" said Luffy as he pulls put a bench and places underneath the door.

"What's this?" said Adéwalé

"A trick I learned way back. The door has single barrel hinges, if I lift the door up it'll come free and you'll get out" said Luffy

Luffy positions the bench under the door and then pushes down from the other side.

"Here we go" said Luffy as he hoists up the cell door off its hinges and Adéwalé is now free. "And you are now free"

"Cheers" said Adéwalé as he exits the cell and stretches his arms "Ah it's good to be out of that cramped cell"

"Aye but we have a mission" said Kenway

"Aye" said Adéwalé

"Right, time to get my effects" said Kenway "and I know just the person who would know where they are"

"Who?" said Luffy

"That bastard son Helmeppo" said Zoro "He also confiscated my swords"

"Oh right…er wait" said Luffy as he forgot something is missing…or someone. "Where's Koby"

"Damn it he ran away" said Sabo "He'll alert the marines"

"Find him and don't let Morgan know we're here" said Luffy to Sabo

"Aye" said Sabo as he dashed instantly

"Kenway, Zoro, with me" said Luffy

"Aye" said Kenway and Zoro as they follow Luffy out of the dungeons.

Meanwhile

Koby is running for his life, he managed to escape while Luffy and the others were preoccupied with freeing Achilles and took the opportunity to escape. He would never know what Luffy is going to show him but it wouldn't compare to the malevolent deeds Luffy did back when was the notorious Mugiwara. The Marines does necessary evil to preserve justice but there is nothing Luffy would say or show that will make him change his mind. He wanted to become a marine ever since. Right before he was kidnapped and enslaved by "Iron Mace" Alvida and her crew of cutthroats, and Luffy is no different. Luffy did once have a crew of murderous, juvenile delinquents that disturb the peace and justice in the lands and they murdered countless of lives, either they are pirate, marine or civilians.

"I got to warn the Marines, they need to know that Mugiwara is here in the East Blue" said Koby breathing heavily as the fatigue is getting to him. "If I don't, the East Blue will be in danger"

"I don't think so"

Koby noticed that he is no longer running but hanging a few feet away from the floor, Sabo grabbed him by the back of the collar like he was a cat.

"Sorry I can't have you compromising our location" said Sabo

"Let me go" said Koby

"Er…No" said Sabo until Koby kicked him in the balls and made him let go and curl into a ball. "Guh! *inhale* AHHH! *Inhale* AHHHH"

_Now's me chance_ thought Koby as he then leaves with Sabo temporally incapacitated.

"Fuck!" exclaimed Sabo in pain.

Back to Luffy

Luffy, Kenway and Zoro are stealthily walking through the corridors of the base. But strangely no one is there, no patrol, no chore boys, no one here.

"Most likely hoisting up that ugly chuck of stone up on the roof" said Kenway until he heard someone entering the corridors. "Well ain't this a turn of event"

Helmeppo is strolling through the corridors and heading towards his room, the 3 hides in the shadows and waits for the bastard son to walk pass them and then Kenway sneakily follows him.

"Damn it, father didn't have to hit me that hard" said Helmeppo as he sighing "I mean that was the first time he struck me. I thought me loved me but he said I wasn't worth hitting"

"I don't blame him for that. You are an annoying bastard"

"Huh?" said Helmeppo as he turns and finds himself getting punched in the face by Kenway, knocking him down on the floor. "YOU, how did you get out?"

"I'm the one with the questions, you purple suited tosser" said Kenway as he grabs Helmeppo by the collar and starts punching him in the face. "Now. Where. Are. MY EFFECT?!"

"In my room, just stop hitting me please" said Helmeppo as his face is now swollen and bruised; also a few teeth went missing also.

"Ah, cheers for that…Oh and Purple suits are fuckin' gay" said Kenway as he then knees him in the stomach and knocked him out cold. "Hey guys, I know where our weapons are"

"That was quick" said Zoro

"Well I good at interrogating people" said Kenway "Interrogation is one of the key skills for an Assassin"

"No argument about that" said Luffy until Sabo limping and grunting in pain. "What happened?"

"Little shit kicked me in the balls" exclaimed Sabo in anger

"You mean he escaped?" said Luffy "Sabo, he'll warn the marines of our presence!"

"You think I don't know that, my most concern is if my sperm is alright" said Sabo as he winced in pain. "Ah"

"Oh well, I was bored not killin' anyways" said Luffy. "Right then, you 2 get your effects and carrying on my orders. I want that Artefact found and Morgan dead"

"Aye" said Kenway

"Sure" said Zoro

And so the 2 pirates head for Helmeppo's room to get their weapons back. Luffy then turns to Sabo.

"Sabo, as soon as you recover, you do some "cleaning" 'round in the base" said Luffy as he winked while he quoted the word 'clean'.

"Aye" said Sabo with a smirk on his face as he remains leaning on the wall to recover from Koby's surprise attack; "Will do, and what will you do?"

"I'll be searchin' for Koby" said Luffy as he unsheathed his sword and leaves.

Meanwhile with Koby

Koby is running for his life and is feeling his energy draining. He must reach the Marines and tell them about Luffy before it's too late.

_I got to get to find someone…I must_ thought Koby until he was then tackled by something and forced him to collapse onto his belly. He turns to see a Brown Inp-like creature holding his legs and grinning menacingly at Koby. _No, Oda please no!_

"What you think you'll appcomplish?"

Koby then look up to see Luffy with his Sword of Triton out and resting on his shoulder.

"You think that alerting the Marines will stop me?" said Luffy "You believe that justice will triumph over me, sir that it? Don't be fuckin' stupid, there is nothing just about the Marines. They are nothing but pawns to the Celestial Dragons and a nuisance to me"

"I will stop you, you're evil" said Koby

"Thank you, you're too kind" said Luffy as took it as a compliment before he turns to the Minion. "Bind him"

"Yesss masst'ah" said the minion as he the binds Koby "Get up!"

"Guh!" said Koby as he gets up "I don't get why you're holdin' me hostage like this?"

"It's cause I fuckin' want to, that's why" said Luffy "Plus, you know I'm here in the East Blue and know too much"

"You're the one who told me about yourself" said Koby

"Er…yeah, my only regret that I tend to do when I meet new people" said Luffy "but those people who know me are either me crew…or murdered by your's truly"

Koby gulped at this.

"So what are you goin' to do to me" said Koby

"I don't know, I like you too much to kill but you're a complication to my plans" said Luffy "Oh I'll think of somethin' once I get the Heart and reclaim my lineage as Overlord of the Seas"

_The Heart is the source of the Overlord's power, it I destroy that then the seas will be safe from the dark influence_ thought Koby as he frowned at Luffy

"oh don't look at me like that" said Luffy "How knows, I'll let you be my cabin boy."

"I'd rather die!" said Koby

"You might want to keep that to yourself" said Luffy as he places the tip of his sword near Koby's throat. "Because those are the same words that cause ironic deaths"

Koby then gulps at this and nods.

Rooftop

Morgan and the Marines are on the rooftop, the Axe handed captain is watching his statue being hoisted up by the Marines carefully as they can.

"Soon, everyone will look upon that statue and think "Here is Axe-hand Morgan, the greatest of all the Marines" said Morgan

"But what about the Admirals" said the Commander "you know, Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru…"

"I don't give a damn about them" said Morgan "I AM the GREATEST, NO ONE ELSE! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

"A-Aye Cap'n" said the commander in fear

"No…once a ship comes to collect the orb, I'll be called…Commodore Morgan…no, Vice Admiral Morgan…NO, ADMIRAL MORGAN. I'll be greater than those fools" said Morgan "No wait, I think Fleet admiral would sound great, I could be Sengoku's successor. HA HA HA HA!"

"Er don't you think you're exaggerating a bit, Cap'n?" said the Commander

"Of course not, I am the GREATEST" said Morgan "and everyone should know that"

Then he noticed something is wrong…as a Captain he would know the number of men under his command and realised that there are a small group missing.

"Commander, where are the rest of my men?" asked Morgan "They were supposed to hoist up my statue"

"I have no idea, sir" said the commander "I think they are lazing about in the bunkers"

"Well I think they should be punished for insubordination" said Morgan

"I'll inform them right away" said the commander as he heads for the door

"Thank you commander, I'm glad that there are some are loyal in my regiment" said Morgan as he lights up his cigar and watches the marines hoisting the statue. "Watch it, if you so much scratch me statue, I'll dock your pay"

"Aye captain" said the marines until gunshot and metallic swings were heard, then suddenly the ropes were cut and the statue broke in half as it collapses and the upper half falls with to the ground. Morgan was obviously the first to gape comically in shock as his statue has been shattered into pieces.

The tension is filling up as the marines are now scared now that Morgan is going to be furious…no beyond furious about this.

"I told you, it was my bullet that hit the ropes"

"In your dreams, Kenway it was my swords"

The Marines turn to who caused the statue to fall and gasped to see Edward Kenway and Roronoa Zoro on the rooftop beside them. Kenway is now equipped with his duel hidden blades, 2 cutlasses and 4 flintlock pistols. 2 on his hip and the other 2 strapped on his chest. Zoro has is wielding his 3 swords, one of them is beautifully crafted with a white hilt while the other 2 are identical with black hilts. Kenway has is hood up and Zoro dons his black bandana, meaning that they are ready for action.

"The one with the least kills gets to buy the winner a drink" said Kenway as he flexes his wrists to retract his hidden blades.

"You're on" said Zoro as he smirks sadistically that even the devil himself would fear of.

"MEN, KILL THEM!" shouted Morgan "THEY ESCAPED AND VANDALIZED MY STATUE!"

"AYE!" shouted the marines as they all pull out their weapons and charge at the 2 pirates.

CLANG

Zoro and Kenway clash their blades against the Marines and pushed them away. Kenway counters the attacks and stabs them in the heart with his hidden blades, he dodges one from the left side and then at the right. He ducked and rolled into a reversal move before he plunged his blade in them from behind.

"10" Kenway counted his kills

"Already?" asked Zoro as he constantly hacks them dead. "I'm up to my 18th kill"

"Cocky bastard" muttered Kenway until he dodged an attack from a Marine doing a war-cry. He countered the attack and shot him in the fact point black range. Then he ducked again and pulled out 2 of his loaded pistols and fired both of them and killed 2 from both sides. "24"

"28, 29, 30…" Zoro counts every Marine he recently slain while he slays more.

"45" said Kenway when a sudden explosion came and the marines that were caught in it were blown away from the shockwave and over the ledge until there we no more Marines beside Morgan himself. "I win"

"You cheated" said Zoro

"Did not"

"Did too

"Did not"

"Did too"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?!"

"BRING IT!"

Then suddenly the floor started to crack and caught the 3's attention.

"Uh huh" said Kenway until he, Zoro and Morgan falls into a suddenly formed hole on the roof.

"AHHH!"

Morgan's office

Kenway, Zoro and Morgan crash landed in the office, all of them groaned as they stand up until they jump back and poses in offense. Morgan throws out his overcoat and reveals his black tank-top and blue-navy blue camouflage pants and steel toe boots.

"I will execute you bastards myself" said Morgan as he raised his axe hand back and charges at the pirate hunter and assassin.

"The one who kills Morgan earns 100 points" said Kenway

"Done" said Zoro as he and Kenway charges at the axe handed marine captain.

CLANG

Zoro's sword and Kenway's cutlasses clash against Morgan's axe hand. Morgan smirks under his steel jaw and pushes Zoro and Kenway back.

"You're not dealing with an ordinary Marine here, I am a Captain for a reason" said Morgan "I thought many pirates in my time and gained vast physical strength from them. I even lost my hand in one and replaced it with this Axe. You are nothing compare to the pirates I faced, you are not in my league"

"Is that so?"

Suddenly Morgan turns to see Luffy just outside the door. Morgan smirks at Luffy as he knows who he is.

"Well well, the legendary Mugiwara comes forth to my domain" said Morgan as he "welcomes" Luffy. "I think I know why you're here"

"Right, and you best give it to me" said Luffy

"Sorry, not gonna happen" said Morgan "You see, there's been harsh rumours about you, found it haven't it? The Abyss Tower"

"Yeah what of it?" said Luffy

"You need this orb to control the tower and grants everyone supreme power" said Morgan "Without it, you're nothin' but a freak of the Grand Line, an fugitive of the law, a lowly pirate with no purpose or honour.

"Yeah, Yeah, go insult someone who gives a crap" said Luffy "Where's the Tower Heart?"

"Like I tell you" said Morgan sarcastically "that orb will give me a huge promotion and make me even more greater than ever. But…"

Morgan prepares to fight and raise his Ax-hand.

"Killin' you will be a great privilege for me also" said Morgan

"So are you gonna kill me for the sake of justice or to boost up your ego?" said Luffy

"Justice, you think I'm doin' this for justice?" said Morgan "I AM ABOVE JUSTICE!"

"Thought so" said Luffy as he then unsheathed his sword and charges at Morgan.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Luffy and Morgan starts fighting, but Luffy isn't struggling despite being dwarfed by Morgan's size.

"is that all you've got?" said Morgan "I thought worse than this"

"Oh yeah, but I once killed a Yonkou" said Luffy

"Which one?" said Morgan

"Hornigold" said Luffy

"I see, so that explains why Hancock was his replacement" said Morgan "Yeah I know about your relationship with her."

Luffy frowns at Morgan when he mentions Hancock.

"Must be infuriating when she dumped you and joined our side, huh?" said Morgan with a smirk under his iron jaw. "Your fault actually, if only you'd let Hornigold live and she still be your crewmate"

"You don't know anything about me and Hancock" said LUffy as he then inflict a diagonal gash on Morgan's chest and then hacked off the Ax from his arm.

"So don't fuckin' assume that Hancock and I have complications of our relationship!"

"GAH!" Morgan in pain as he is amputated and given a huge laceration on the chest, forcing him to kneel on the floor while clutching his chest with his lone arm; then LUffy pulled out his gun _**DAMNATION**_ and points it between Morgan's eyes.

"No tell me where the Heart is" said Luffy

"Fuck you" said Morgan before Luffy pulled the trigger and blew his brains out.

"Back at ye" said Luffy as he looked down at Morgan until he noticed a strange glow on the floor and turns to the velvet curtains. He

"So it was here all along" said Luffy as he started to laugh. "And I killed that bastard for nothing. HA HA HA HA!"

"Oh boy that was funny" Kenway as he laughs also. He then looks at the orb and is amazed at its glow. "So this is the Tower Heart, the source of the Overlord's power"

"That's right" said Luffy as he grinned "11 years of searching and now here it is."

Meanwhile, while Luffy and the other pirates gaze at the heart, Koby managed to get himself free and silently stood up. And then he picked up the severed Axe head and then charges at the heart.

"Now that we found it, what now" asked Kenway

"Haul it into you ship" said Luffy

"But that thing must have weighed a ton" said Kenway "How can we haul it to the _Jackdaw?_"

"Oh don't worry, an Overlord is always…huh" said Luffy when Koby went pass him and charges at the.

"YAH!" yelled Koby as he plunged the axe head into the orb, attempting to destroy it.

"What the…?" said Kenway in shock

"Damn it he'll destroy the orb!" exclaimed Sabo as he then tries to stop Koby but Luffy stopped him.

"It's alright" said Luffy as he smirked

"But Luffy…" said Sabo

"You think the Tower heart, a magical item could be destroyed by non-magical weapons?" said Luffy as he then points at the "Watch, you're in for a treat"

The Tower Heart starts to form cracks and seep out blue lightning and shrouds Koby with it. As the lightning surrounds him, Koby starts to jerk, jolt and scream in agonizing pain.

"AGH!" screamed Koby as the lightning electrify him.

"What's happening?" said Sabo

"I have no idea, but I did some research that the Tower Heart will get temporally fractured before repairing and unleash its malevolent magic and affect anything around it. But what it does is unknown…oh ho, look!"

The ground surrounding the Tower Heart starts to corrupt, taint and darken. The crew step back away when the taint spreads but Luffy stands still and lets the taint pass him and does nothing.

"I'm already evil, so I assume this taint doesn't effect me" said Luffy

"AGH!" Koby continues to scream in pain until the lighting stops and he loses conscious and collapses on the tainted floor of the Office. Then the cracks of the Tower Heart vanish as it repairs itself.

"Well, that was fun" said Luffy as he then turns to Koby, he noticed that he isn't breathing and laying still on the floor. "Aw, what a shame, and I liked him too"

"Oh well, how can we get this Tower Heart out of here?" said Sabo

"Leave that to me" said Luffy as he raised his gauntlet and summoned his Brown Minions. The minions bows to their master and awaited his orders. "Minions, carry the Tower Heart"

"Yes mast'ah" said the minions as they hoist up the orb and carries it outside the office.

Meanwhile

"SO that's where you guys are" said the commander as he suddenly found the missing Marine group. They were sneaking off into the tavern and having a few pints. "Seriously you guys are in deep shit because you weren't helping us placing the monument for Captain Morgan"

"Well you see sir it's like this" said one of the marines trying to make an excuse

"I don't want to hear it" said the commander "Now get your asses back into the base"

"Aye sir" said the marines

_*sigh* typical slackers _thought the commander until the door barges open to an injured Marind soaking wet from his own blood. This caught the marines' attention as they turn their attention at him.

"Mugiwara is here!" said the injured Marine who fled from the base, causing everyone in the tavern to panic, including the Marines.

"QUIET DOWN!" shouted the commander "are you sure?"

"Aye, he's at the base, Oda…save us" "said the injured marine as he collapsed and died on the floor.

"He's dead sir" said the Marine who checked on the now deceased Marine.

"Damn it" said the Commander "men, come with me"

"A-Aye" reluctantly said the Marine group as they gathered the courage to follow their commander.

Later at the base docks

Luffy, Zoro, Kenway and the minions that are carrying the orb are at the docks near the base and see the _Jackdaw _visual. Kenway gets all emotional when he sees his ship all in one piece.

"My beauty, you're in good hands" said Kenway getting all mushy.

"Oh man up" said Zoro "You're embarrassing us"

"You wouldn't understand the bond between the captain and his ship, a ship is not just a form of transportation. The ship is a comrade, she always takes you where you want to do, and she is strong and fast. And if I die, I die with her as she is claimed by the sea. You wouldn't understand because you were a pirate back then"

"Oh shut up" said Zoro "I just had it with you"

"Well you're not a good conservationist either" said Kenway "not to mention you're lack of direction. I bet you couldn't find the restroom even if it's in front of you"

"What was that?"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Luffy getting irritated. "Listen I want you 2 to stop bickering like a married couple and cooperate. You are now part of my crew and you should behave like one. Is that clear?"

"Aye" mumbled Zoro and Kenway

"Good" said Luffy nodding at this until the _Jackdaw _arrived. "About time too"

Jackdaw

The _Jackdaw _is a fine vessel, captained by Kenway ever since he started being a pirate way before he joined the Brotherhood. She is 60 metres long, 48.5 metres high, 11.9 metres wide and has 26 sails; primed with 56 cannons, 4 swivel guns and a naval ram. Achilles is at the Helm leaning on the wheel waiting for his captain to get on board.

"Welcome back, Cap'n" said Adéwale "I trust that you did well"

"Positively well" said Kenway "no thanks to our new comrades"

Achilles couldn't help but chuckle at the pirate assassin and nods in agreement.

"Is the ship ready for departure?" said Kenway

"Aye" said Achilles as he gets off the wheel and heads for the deck "I took the librity of raiding the Marine warehouses and loaded the ship. The cargo is enough for about a 2 weeks' voyage"

"Good, time to cast off me thinks" said Kenway "Take the helm, Adéwale"

"Aye, Cap'n" said Adéwale as he runs to the Helm.

"We're casting off" said Kenway

"Wait, what about…" said Zoro until Sabo suddenly appeared in front of him, with a huge bag on his back. "Never mind"

"You 'cleaned' up the fort" said Luffy

"Sure did" said Sabo as he placed the bag on the deck, opened it and revealed vast treasures, Beris and kegs and crates of food and booze. "They don't need these anymore"

"How did you carry all that on you back, it must've weighed a ton" asked Zoro

"I workout" said Sabo simply

"That's not what I meant" said Zoro as he sweatdropped at the reply.

"Then don't bother, Grog?" said Sabo as he offered Zoro a bottle

"Thanks" said Zoro as accepted the bottle and starts drinking it.

"She's ready for departure, Cap'n" said Adéwale

"Aye" said Kenway "Put her on full sail"

"Aye, Aye" said Adéwale "ALL HAND ON FULL SAIL!"

The _Jackdaw_ then casts off into the East Blue, just in time because the Marines that weren't in the base were now at the harbour. The Commander cursed as he was too late as he saw the _Jackdaw _sailing away.

Commander cursed as he is too late when the _Jackdaw _sail away

"Sorry mate, it's seems you failed again to capture the nefarious Captain Mugiwara" said Luffy as he looked away.

Marine harbour

"Damn it, we're too late" said the Commander

"Should we go after them?" said one of the Marines

"There's no point, we'll never catch them once he set sail" said the commander "our top priority is the maintenance of the base and to tend to the survivors if we're lucky. You're given the order, make haste men"

"Aye" said the Marines as they leave to maintain the base that was invaded by Mugiwara.

"I'd never thought that Mugiwara would return after a decade" said the Commander as he then turns to see the base, partially corrupted and heavily damaged. "Go check for survivors"

"Aye" said the Marines to their commander as they rush for the base.

"Oda spare us, the east Blue is doomed" said the Commander

Meanwhile at the East Blue

The _Jackdaw_ sails calmly through the sparkling waters of the East Blue, on board of the ship are only 6 men doing their things. Achilles is steering the ship at the helm, Zoro and Faulkner got drunk and fell asleep on the deck. Kenway is sitting on the rigging, practicing his rope tying and humming a tune. Sabo is at the hull, counting the money and the treasure. And where is Luffy, he is at the bow of the ship, sitting on the figurehead of a Jackdaw watching the seas.

"No doubt the Government will know of that you returned" said Kenway as he arrives at the bow. "Since that kid told the remaining Marines about you"

"It can't be helped" said Luffy

"So what now?" said Kenway

"We gather up a crew, form up a fleet and then head up to Reverse Mountain" said Luffy "But the problem is…the map that leads there is gone"

"What do you mean?" said Kenway

"It got stolen" said Sabo as he suddenly appeared next to Kenway "Someone beat us to it. I swore Morgan had a map of it"

"Damn it" said Kenway as he does his rope knotting. "Now we have to find that damn map…and I bet my daughter's collage fund that it's that bastard clown Buggy"

"How do you know that?" said Sabo

"The Brotherhood updates us with information about that's going on in the world" said Kenway "We have messenger hawks to deliver the news to us from the Brotherhood, quite useful in these dire needs"

"So our next target is Buggy the Clown" said Luffy "But the question is where he is?"

"Well have make a stop at our base for more info about that" said Kenway "I set up base at the Mellow Isles. There you can find ancient ruins and a Waypoint Gate near the cove I made base"

"Well that's convenient" said Luffy "Al'ight then, set course for Mellow Isles"

"Aye, Cap'n" said Kenway until

BOOM

Suddenly a booming sound echoed in the wind, then a whistling and then…

CRASH!

The _Jackdaw _was struck on the starboard side, everyone alerted, including Kenway as they rush to starboard and saw a hole torn on the bulwark.

"We're under attack" said Kenway

"Men, get in formations. Adéwale, you take the Helm. Zoro man the Cannons. Kenway with me, Sabo hoist the Colours" said Luffy as he raised his gauntlet to summon about 30 browns on board. "Minions assist the crew.

"AYE MASTER!"

The crew and minions rush to do their immediate duties as they are under attack. Adéwale is at the Helm, Zoro at down at the hold manning the broadside cannons. Sabo rushed to the main mast and starts to hoisting up the Jolly Roger, Skull and crossbones with the Assassin Brotherhood insignia underneath. Luffy and Kenway are still at the Starboard side of the deck, their weapons primed and ready for battle. Then Kenway frowned as he thought he saw that ship, he took out his spyglass to take a look and then growled in anger.

"DAMN IT!" cursed Kenway "he found me"

"What's wrong" said Luffy

"I know that ship, it a Templar Ship" said Kenway "no doubt it came for that artefact, but that's not the worst part. She's captained by my son, Haytham"

Templar Ship

The Templar ship is a Marine Ship but it bears the Templar insignia on the sails. Even the crew are members of the Templar Order who are allied with the World Government because they both desire the same thing: World Order. The Commander of this ship is a young man in his early 20s, brown hair tied into a small ponytail, brown eyes, handsome face and calm and calculating. He wears navy blue regal clothing with a Marine overcoat over it and a navy blue tricorne hat. His name is Haytham Kenway

"Keep firing" said Haytham

"Aye" said the Templar crew as they man the cannons at the _Jackdaw_

_I finally found you, Father _thought Haytham as he took out a spyglass and saw Kenway and Luffy on board _And it seems Mugiwara is there too, what a interesting turn of event._

Marine Base #153: infirmary

"Status report, Lieutenant" said the Commander

"Major casualties, Commander" said the lieutenant "the entire regiment is massacred safe for those that were at the tavern. But the is one survivor"

"A pirate?" said Commander

"I don't think so, from what the Surveillance Den Den Mushi showed us, he was a hostage to Mugiwara but got himself free and tried to destroy the Tower Heart"

"And what's his condition?" said the Commander

"Comatose, but stable" said the lieutenant "we have to put him on life support to keep his breathing stable"

The Marine commander and the Lieutenant arrive at the infirmary bed where Koby is bedridden and hooked up with life support.

"Unfortunately we have for him to regain consciousness before he could start the interrogation" said the Lieutenant

"I want every update on this lad's conditions and report to me if he starts gaining conscious" said the Commander "I have to report Cap'n Morgan's demise to HQ"

"Aye Commander" said the lieutenant with a salute.

As the Commander and the lieutenant leave the infirmary, Koby starts to stir and slowly open his eyes. He looked around and sees himself in the Marine Base infirmary; his eyes glowed slightly before he closed his eyes.

_Mugi…wara_ thought Koby before he falls asleep.

**End of Chapter**


End file.
